Amours croisés
by Lucky-Holmes
Summary: Marinette et Adrien sont au lycée. Leur chassé-croisé amoureux continue de tourmenter leur vie sentimentale mais ils devront néanmoins trouver un moyen de s'allier, peu importe leurs identités.
1. Lever de rideau

**Chapitre 1 : Lever de rideau**

Le choc la propulsa au sol.

Marinette devait bien l'avouer, cette"Tragédia" lui donnait du fil à retordre. Elle pouvait faire jouer les pièces qu'elle voulait à ses cibles, il s'agissait surement d'une comédienne qui n'avait pas eu le rôle qu'elle voulait, qui sait ? Chat noir accourut tout de suite pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tout va bien ma lady ? Quelle coup de théâtre !

-Ha. Ha. C'est hilarant comme toujours, chat noir ! ironisa la jeune fille.

Il n'eurent pas plus de répit car Tragédia leur lança une nouvelle attaque, une page de son script ensorcelé.

-Je m'ennuie ! dit-elle. Jouez-moi une bonne vieille scène de cape et d'épée ! _Cyrano de Bergerac_ feras l'affaire !

Les deux super-héros esquivèrent de peu le sortilège et coururent se cacher dans les coulisses du théâtre.

-Bon, lança Ladybug. Il faut que j'arrive à attraper son akuma pendant ce temps, toi...

\- ...je dois la distraire je sais, je connais mon rôle ! minauda le chat avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je vois que je n'ai plus besoin de te souffler la réplique.

Chat noir n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le sourire en coin qu'il aimait tant chez sa partenaire car elle le saisit par le poignet et lança son yoyo sur les barres en métal soutenant les projecteurs.

-Emmène-la sur la scène pour que je puisses la surprendre par en haut ! lui cria t-elle avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du plafond.

Chat noir ne se fit pas prier et s'élança vers la super vilaine occupée à transformer tout ce qui bougeait en personnages issus de tragédies antiques, se morfondant sur le poids de leur destiné.

-Hé Lady Macbeth, la pièce n'est pas fini !

Il se jeta vers elle, bâton en main prêt à lui porter un coup dont elle se souviendrait. Elle se défendit aussitôt et para l'attaque en projetant une malle à déguisements sur lui. Il la reçu en pleine tête et se débattit avec fureur dans les draps quelques instants avant de déchirer le tout d'un coup de griffes.

-Sois plus docile le chaton ! Deviens Scapin, mon serviteur et donne moi ton miraculous ! déclara Tragédia en faisant fuser sa feuille vers lui.

Chat noir esquiva en exécutant une série de saut périlleux et toisa son agresseuse avec un air joueur.

-Tu aurais pu trouver un meilleur rôle pour un chat de mon élégance !

Puis il courut vers l'estrade afin de l'y attirer et exécuta quelques pas de danse tout en conservant son expression malicieuse ayant pour but de la provoquer.

La vilaine fonça dans sa direction avec rapidité, sa perruque pompeuse volant au vent.

-Je vois ! s'écria t-elle. C'est le moment d'entrer en scène Ladybug !

Elle attrapa son sceptre et frappa trois coups sur le parquet de la scène qui vibra dangereusement avant de provoquer un énorme tremblement. Ladybug déséquilibrée, tomba de sa cachette et s'écrasa au sol, amortie par son compagnon. Elle se releva aussitôt, voyant le plaisir qu'il prenait à avoir un si proche contact avec elle.

-Mon dieu ! s'extasia la super vilaine. J'ai trouvé le rôle de votre vie ! Je suis géniale !

Elle pointa Ladybug avec son sceptre et tendit ses feuilles prête à les lancer.

-Tu seras Juliette et le chat ton Roméo !

Les deux héros n'eurent cette fois-ci presque pas le temps de réagir. Chat noir encore au sol se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, tandis que sa coéquipière, debout, esquiva de justesse.

-Chat noir ! cria t-elle.

Le dit-chat semblait totalement absorbé, puis soudainement, il tourna la tête vers elle et se mit à genoux.

-Ô Juliette ! Je pense n'avoir jamais aimé avant de te connaître. Toute mes pensées sont orientées vers toi. Parle beau soleil et éclaire moi. Ma rude main sera bénie touchant la tienne. Mon coeur jusqu'à présent a t-il aimé ? Jurez que non, mes yeux. Car jamais avant aujourd'hui je n'avais vu la vraie beauté.

Ladybug resta bouche bée devant la déclaration du chat. Il est vrai qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de tirades de sa part mais là c'était dit avec une telle passion...

Chat noir ne lui avait jamais parut aussi séduisant qu'à ce moment là, elle en oublia presque la super-vilaine qui les observaient.

-Roméo, si tu veux connaître l'identité de ta bien-aimée, tu devrais me donner son miraculous ! ordonna Tragédia.

-Oui ! s'écria Chat noir avec véhémence. Ne nous cachons plus ma tendre ! Donne moi tes boucles d'oreilles et nous serons heureux pour toujours !

Ladybug recula aussitôt.

-Désolé Roméo, si c'est pour qu'on meurent à la fin de la pièce tu peux toujours courir !

Elle lança son yoyo qui vint entortiller son partenaire puis le projeta contre la vilaine qui s'écrasa derrière un siège.

-Doux chaton, si tu attrapes le script de Tragédia, tu auras mon éternel amour !

Les yeux du chat s'écarquillèrent, il exécuta une petite révérence.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ma chère.

 _Il n'est pas si différent de chat noir_ , pensa Ladybug.

L'amoureux s'exécuta devant le regard affolé de la maléfique comédienne toujours à terre. Chat noir étira son bâton et souleva les feuilles qu'il lança à Ladybug. Celle-ci les déchira avec un sourire satisfait.

-Tu a fais assez de mal comme ça petit akuma !

Elle exécuta sa chorégraphie traditionnelle accompagnée du "je t'ai eue !", "bye, bye petit papillon" et le fameux "miraculous ladybug" puis se tourna vers chat noir qui reprenait conscience.

-Magnifique performance Chat, dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

-De quoi ? bégaya l'intéressé.

Elle lui tendit sa main,qu'il saisit avec fermeté, pour l'aider à se relever.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, répliqua t'il. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'utiliser nos pouvoirs alors nous pourrions aller nous balader sur les toits, juste toi et moi...

Bizarrement, la réponse de sa coccinelle fut celle qu'il attendait.

-Pourquoi pas.

Chat noir ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et la saisit par la main après quoi ils s'élancèrent sur le haut des immeubles parisiens. Son coeur battait la chamade quand il était à son contact et qu'il survolait la ville des lumières à ses côtés. L'endroit où il avait décidé de l'emmener, il le préparait depuis un petit bout de temps. Faisant comme si il sautait au hasard dans une direction, il suivait en réalité à chemin bien tracé et stratégique. La belle le suivait, amusée, tout en se demandant où il pouvait bien aller. Arrivé à quelques mètres, Chat s'arrêta, s'inclina légèrement et prit la main de sa lady puis murmura d'une voix douce.

-Ma Buguinette, voici ton royaume.

Puis il s'écarta et la laissa entrer. Ladybug fit quelques pas et ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés en contemplant le décor. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un sorte de dôme cristallin où se trouvait diverses plantes aux couleurs douces et fraîches. La lumière du crépuscule se reflétait dans la parois étincelante des murs et de petits insectes familiers virevoltaient autour d'elle.

-Des coccinelles ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, un petit chemin dallé la mena à un magnifique banc en pierre où le lierre en fleur grimpait. Un repas composé exclusivement de viennoiseries reposait sur une serviette blanche au sol et de petits filaments d'eaux ruisselaient derrière le banc comme une cascade scintillante.

-Chat noir...je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors ne dis rien, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un mélange de tendresse et de malice.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard mais il eut le temps de discerner la teinte rouge qu'avait prises ses joues et il brisa le silence.

-Mais faute de parler, tu peux manger !

Il s'assit et l'invita à faire de même en lui tendant un macaron à la vanille. Marinette ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le logo de la boulangerie des ses parents sur les desserts. Elle engloutit le petit gâteau devant le sourire conquis de chat noir et se décida à prononcer une phrase.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier chat...

-Un baiser peut-être... risqua t-il sans y croire réellement.

À ce moment là, Marinette aurait bien pu et même voulu lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il faut dire qu'elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps et puis il était vraiment adorable...

Elle ne lui avouerai jamais mais elle adorait se sentir aimée par lui. Sentir que il l'admirait, que il buvait ses paroles, pensait à elle et voulait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse ou juste lui obtenir un sourire. Se sentir belle quand il la regardait.

Se sentir importante tout simplement.

Mais même si elle ne pouvait pas se passer de Chat noir, elle savait que elle aimait Adrien. _C'est égoïste,_ se disait-elle. _Je refuse mon amour au seul garçon qui est prêt à me donner le sien tout entier et le garde sous la main juste pour combler celui que je ne reçois pas._ Elle aurait voulu ne pas être folle d'Adrien ou que Chat noir ne soit pas folle d'elle mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Il était occupé à observer une coccinelle posé sur un éclair au chocolat lorsqu'il remarqua que Ladybug le fixait, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Laisse moi deviner, dit-il. Tu es en train de réaliser à quel point je suis irrésistible et tu te demandes comment me l'avouer.

-Presque. J'étais en train de réaliser à quel point cette pâtisserie est irrésistible et je me demandais comment la manger.

-Tsssss, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve de plus que moi !

Ladybug émit un petit rire et avala une bouchée de l'éclair qu'elle savoura lentement.

-Voilà, ça te fait un rival de moins.

Il se redressa, adoptant une mine faussement offusquée.

-Et qui sont les autres s'il te plaît ?!

-Eh bien...le tiramisu est plus que séduisant et cette chouquette me fait de l'oeil.

Chat noir ricana de mauvaise foi puis posa sa main sur celle de la super héroïne et demanda sur un ton qui se voulait plus sérieux.

-Pour de vrai, J'ai des rivaux ?

Ladybug ne répondit pas de tout de suite, cherchant ses mots puis déclara avec malice.

-Ça se pourrait bien...

Chat noir lui retourna son sourire espiègle puis brusquement, s'élança sur elle, renversant toutes les pâtisseries.

-Oh là, ça va pas se passer comme ça, tu vas vite me donner son nom !

Il commença à la chatouiller partout et tout d'abord surprise, elle se prit rapidement au jeu. Il roulèrent aux milieu des plantes riant franchement, se lançant des contres-offensives augmentant leur euphorie. Ils étaient à califourchon l'un sur l'autre, s'esclaffant quand un petit bip indiqua la fin de la partie.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se contemplant, pendant quelques secondes.

Chat noir lâcha à regret les poignets de Ladybug voyant qu'elle réalisait la position embarrassante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle se releva rapidement, ébouriffée, à bout de souffle et un peu gênée puis aida son coéquipier à faire de même.

-Bon...je vais devoir y aller...c'était très sympa, je te remercie.

-Non c'est rien, soupira t-il encore transpirant.

Il voulut la retenir et l'embrasser là, maintenant, mais elle mit rapidement de la distance entre eux, redoutant peut-être, elle aussi de commettre cette erreur. Pourtant il en mourrait d'envie. Elle lui paraissait si séduisante même avec ses cheveux en épouvantail et ses joues toutes rouges. Il aurait tant aimé la prendre dans ses bras et sentir encore plus de chaleur l'envelopper. Sentir ses cheveux humides contre sa joue et ses lèvres douces sur les siennes.

Malheureusement, il avait désormais 17 ans et ça n'était toujours pas arrivé.

 **Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma fiction ! Je débute mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ça ressemblait plus à une intro qu'à un réel chapitre mais bon. N'hésitez pas à commenter (reviews) et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Petites révélations

**Chapitre 2 : Petites révélations**

Ils étaient tous au lycée désormais.

Adrien et Chloé étaient les seules à être rentrés dans le privé tandis que leurs camarades restèrent dans un même établissement. Néanmoins Marinette le voyait toujours par le biais de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, Alia et Nino, désormais en couple. Elle n'avait toujours pas avoué à ce dernier (Adrien) ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais ils étaient devenus plus proches et elle arrivait à prononcer une suite de mots cohérente en sa présence et même à se détendre un peu.

Alia n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle voulait toujours poursuivre dans le journalisme et s'acharnait à démasquer son idole, la sauveuse de Paris. Elle s'habillait toujours dans un look décontracté, alternant diverses chemises à carreaux et chaussures de type Doc Martines ou Creepers. Nino quand à lui, était dorénavent doté d'une chevelure brune ébouriffé et de T-shirts un peu moin flashy. Il avait un job d'étudiant dans une discothèque où il s'éclatait aux platines.

Marinette avait prise un peu plus d'assurance depuis le collège et cela se voyait dans son apparence. Elle fabriquait toujours ses vêtements mais portait un ensemble un peu plus rock. Elle avait souvent un short rose pâle élimé accompagné d'un débardeur blanc dentellé et d'un veste en jean ou en cuir noire. Des chaussettes montantes couvraient le haut de ses genoux et des bottines venaient parfaire le tout. Elle faisait tout de même assez discrète dans l'ensemble et ne se maquillait que légèrement. Ses coiffures variaient entre couettes, queue de cheval un peu haute et chignons. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et les années ne faisait qu'amplifier sa beauté.

Adrien, lui, avait un look assez proche du collège mais il s'essayait au sweats à capuche et aux vestes de toutes sortes tout en gardant sa classe habituelle. Son sport quotidien le rendait plus athlétique encore qu'avant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'idée pour la suite de ses études, trouvant le métier de super-héros suffisamment prenant. De plus, l'État leur versait depuis quelques temps, un petit salaire afin de les remercier de risquer chaque jours leurs vies pour Paris. Le mannequinat lui était toujours imposé par son père qui avait finalement accepté de le décharger en semaine mais remplissait ses week-ends de séances photos. Le jeune homme se lassait de ses obligations, profitant des ses heures de liberté en chat noir pour oublier sa vie réelle. Malgrès tout cela, le principal objet de ses pensées restait toujours le même : Ladybug.

Elle était sa motivation. Son unique but était qu'elle l'aime, de pouvoir un jour l'embrasser, connaître son identité et ainsi être pleinement conquis. Il y'avait aussi une autre fille pour laquelle il éprouvait des sentiments mais ceux-là étaient flous. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Ladybug dont il était totalement fou, mais cette fille l'attirait. Quand il posait son regard sur elle il se sentait s'embraser intérieurement et il voulait la serrer contre lui. Elle n'était pas comme Ladybug, elle était plus douce, plus tranquille, plus fragile...Il voulait juste la protéger et la rassurer.

-Marinette !

Alia courait derrière la jeune fille en faisant de grands signes de la main.

-Alia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

En réalité, elle savait très bien ce qui se passait.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ! s'enthousiasma son amie, Ladybug vient de m'accorder un interview exclusif ce soir !

Marinette prit un ton un peu trop surpris.

-Quooooi ?! J'arrive pas à le croire !

-Oui je sais ! J'ai pleins de nouvelles questions à lui poser ! jubila Alia.

-Comme quoi...?

La jeune reporter afficha son sourire énigmatique.

-Tu verras ce soir sur le Ladyblog !

Marinette sourit devant cette réponse. Oh, elle le verrai bien plus tôt...

Le soir, Ladybug rejoignit la jeune journaliste dans le grenier de celle-ci qui était aménagé en plateau télé avec fond vert et fauteuils car Alia ayant eu des sponsors pour son Ladyblog, elle s'était donc permis d'acheter du matériel pour le complexifier. Elle diffusait désormais, en plus de ses reportages, "le Ladybug TV" où elle invitait des personnalités pour parler de la super-héroïne. Quand elle arriva, Nino lui fit un petit signe de derrière la caméra et Marinette remarqua que Adrien était aussi présent à côté de lui, sûrement venu assister à l'émission de son amie. Elle frissonna, il lui semblait étrange de réunir autant de personnes de son entourage proche alors qu'elle portait son costume de Ladybug. Alia l'invita à s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils, lui proposa une boisson puis fit signe à Nino d'allumer la caméra. Marinette jeta un coup d'oeil à Adrien et crut apercevoir un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-Alors Ladybug, je voudrais dire que c'est d'abord avec un immense plaisir que nous t'accueillons sur ce plateau ce soir. J'ai hâte que tes Ladyfans et moi même en apprenions plus sur toi ! lança Alia à son intention.

-Je suis aussi contente d'être ici avec vous, répliqua t-elle avec l'attitude la plus confiante qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-Parfait ! Alors nous allons commencer !

Première question, dis moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la super sauveuse de Paris ?

-Eh bien...c'est vraiment géniale ! Je n'arrêterai ça pour rien au monde, surtout avec Chat noir !

Elle regretta rapidement ce qu'elle venait de dire, réalisant qu'il devait à coup sûr regarder le Ladyblog.

-Très bien, et...en parlant de Chat noir justement, quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation ?

Adrien se redressa un peu captant toute son attention sur les prochains sons qui sortiraient de la bouche de la justicière. Marinette se tut quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette question qu'elle redoutait un peu.

-Eh bien...nous sommes coéquipiers tout simplement. Et amis, rajouta t-elle vivement en voyant l'expression d'Alia qui n'était pas très dupe.

-C'est tout ? s'enquit-elle.

-Ben, oui. Je crois que "ami" résume assez bien nos rapports...

Marinette pensa naïvement que Alia allait désormais lâcher l'affaire mais celle-ci contre-attaqua aussitôt.

-Il ne s'est vraiment JAMAIS rien passé entre vous ?

Oh si il s'était passé pas mal de truc tout compte fait. Leur rapport n'était qu'un flirt permanent, entretenu sans relâche par Chat noir. Mais il fallait bien répondre quelque chose pour se débarrasser de ce sujet.

-Bah...en fait, on s'est embrassé une fois...

Adrien s'étouffa. Elle sentit tout de suite l'excitation monter dans la pièce et Alia frétillant sur son siège, attendant la suite.

-Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! En fait c'était pour rompre le sortilège de dislocoeur...donc c'était pas un vrai baiser, ça comptait pas !

Adrien s'étouffa à nouveau et cette fois-ci tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Nino commença à lui donner des tapes dans le dos. C'est une blague ?! Comment il pouvait ne pas se souvenir d'un truc aussi mémorable que ça ! Ladybug l'avait embrassé ! Pour l'aider, de sa propre initiative, elle a posé ses lévres sur les siennes ! C'était incroyable et dire qu'elle lui avait caché ça.

-Donc tu l'as embrassé ! s'exclama Alia, Ça a dut un peu influé sur votre atmosphère de travail, je me trompe ?

-En fait...il s'en souvient pas vraiment, à la fin mon miraculous efface toutes les traces de ce qui a été causé par la magie, c'est comme pour les personnes akumatisés...

-Oups, bon bah maintenant il saura. Mais j'aimerai savoir, vous connaissez vos véritables identités ?

-Non, personne ne doit avoir qui on est, même pas nous.

Adrien avait l'impression d'avoir entendu cette phrase des millions de fois. Il eut un pincement au coeur comme toujours.

-Bon, je vois. Mais maintenant peux-tu nous parler de toi quand tu es normale ?

Normale ? Quel étrange adjectif. Elle ne se sentait jamais "normale".

-Eh bien...je suis différente.

-C'est vrai ? Oui en fait ça semble logique, tu dois cacher ton identité et paraître comme tout le monde... Mais, est-ce que tu as des amis, des animaux...un petit copain ?

Elle insista bien sur cette dernière suggestion pour souligner le fait que c'était la seule qui lui importait.

-J'ai des amis, esquiva Ladybug, particulièrement une qui est très têtue et vraiment bornée des fois. Elle ne recule devant rien mais je l'adore.

-Elle doit être cool alors ! Sinon, pour revenir au copain...

-Euh...je ne suis en couple avec personne mais...

-Mais quoi ?! la coupa Alia.

Mais quoi ? Mais qui ? se disait le jeune homme blond. Dis moi son nom ! Qui est-ce qui ne voit pas à quel point tu es belle,intelligente, maligne, courageuse, douce, parfaite ! Qui occupe tes pensées comme tu occupes les miennes ?!

-...C'est un garçon de ma classe. Enfin on est plus dans la même classe maintenant mais...il ne sait pas vraiment que je l'aime...

Elle se tourna vers Adrien qui la fixait également.

-Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne sais pas comment être avec lui. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis profondément amoureuse.

Elle détourna le regard. Adrien crut que on lui enfonçait ses propres griffes dans le coeur. Ce que ça faisait mal ! Putain, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle parle de lui ! Au lieu de ça, c'était à un garçon aveugle et stupide qu'elle donnait son amour ! Il se sentit dé sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds avec tous ses espoirs.

-I-N-C-R-O-Y-A-B-L-E ! s'exclama Alia. Ça c'est du scoop !

-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Je dois rentrer et je vais bientôt me détransformer si ça continu. la coupa Ladybug. Elle se leva, salua la caméra, jeta un dernier regard à Adrien qui semblait tout pâle et s'élança dans le ciel par la fenêtre.

 **Bon, j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Il vous a peut-être encore une fois parut introductif. Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose entre les couples mais je voulais profiter que l'histoire ne soit pas vraiment engagée pour dévoiler ses petits trucs étant donné que ça m'avait frustré que ils ne s'en servent pas dans la série. Mais bon, j'espère que il vous a plus quand même et on se retrouve très rapidement pour la suite ! (pour l'instant je poste un chapitre par jour) Je pense que cette fiction comptera au moins 6 chapitres. Ah oui et j'ai du mal à refaire la mise en page sur ce site alors mes paragraphes ne sont pas du tout comme je voulais et je n'arrive pas à séparer deux paragraphes à la manière d'une élipse donc le rendu est assez confus désolé.**


	3. Quand le chat s'en mêle

**Chapitre 3 : Quand le chat s'en mêle**

 **Tout d'abord, j'ai comme d'habitude pas mal de problèmes de mise en page donc quand vous voyez un o majuscule en gras : O , cela signifie que du temps s'est écoulé et que l'on change de "scène". C'est une transition en quelque sorte. Bon j'admet que c'est spécial, mais bonne lecture !**

 **O**

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a attrapé l'akuma on peut y aller !

La jeune héroïne contempla le visage de son coéquipier qui la regardait étrangement sérieusement. Dans la pénombre du hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ses yeux brillaient intensément.

-Tu as vraiment envie d'y aller ? murmura t-il en s'approchant.

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant son coeur s'accélérer tandis que le chat arrivait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Quand il attrapa l'arrière de sa nuque, elle ne broncha pas et continua de fixer ses opales.

-Je t'aime.

Il dit cela dans un souffle et vint poser son autre main sur sa hanche puis, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Le silence était pesant et l'atmosphère brûlante. Puis brusquement, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. L'effet fut immédiat, intense. Elle ne le repoussa pas, se laissant embrasser avec fougue par le jeune homme qui se faisait plus pressant. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et un sentiment de combustion les envahirent. Les mouvements de Chat noir se faisaient plus fiévreux, attirant le corps de la jeune fille à lui, cherchant des prises sur le tissu de sa combinaison. Il l'embrassa dans le coup, sur l'épaule. Ses lèvres brûlantes demandaient toujours plus. Il l'amena contre un mur et reprit son baiser laissant leur désir les envelopper, les posséder, encore et encore...

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut.

 **O**

 **O**

Adrien se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, bien décidé à se faire entendre.

Il lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent d'aller le voir car celui-ci semblait encore plus distant qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela remontait à environ deux mois quand Adrien ayant découvert qu'il avait un coffre fort derrière le tableau de sa mère, lui avait demandé des réponses. Son père avait prétendu une collection d'objets de mythes et avait dit à son fils de ne plus se mêler de ses affaires. Il s'en était suivit une violente dispute.

-Tu ne me dis rien ! Tu ne communiques pas ! Tu as un fils bordel, alors soit un père ! lui avait crié le jeune homme.

-Si je ne te dis rien c'est pour te protéger. J'ai toujours était là pour que tu es la meilleure vie possible !

-Eh bien j'aurai préféré mourir avec Maman ! Avec elle au moins ma mort aurait été mille fois mieux que ta stupide vie !

Ils s'étaient tu tous les deux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne le regretta pas vraiment sur le coup, même si il savait que la mort de sa mère était un sujet tabou. Son père n'avait rien ajouté et était sorti en trombe de la pièce. Adrien ne l'avait plus revu pendant une semaine.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Entrez ! avait annoncé la voix austère de Gabriel Aggreste.

-C'est moi, père.

Adrien avança, ne s'assit pas et prit une grande inspiration. Son père l'observait avec perplexité ce qui était un bon signe comparé au froncement de sourcils habituel.

-Père, commença le jeune homme. Je voudrais vous parler à propos de mon anniversaire...

Il attendit que son père le coupe mais il ne fit rien, se contentant juste de pincer les lèvres.

-Oui je disais, mon anniversaire. Je pensais...que cette année, je pourrai organiser une fête ici avec mes amis...

Son père ne bronchait toujours pas. Adrien en profita pour adoucir la proposition.

-On ne sera pas beaucoup et on ne vous dérangera pas. Il n'y aura pas d'alcool, pas de musique forte...

Le styliste croisa les jambes et entrelaça ses mains sur la table, puis déclara d'un ton ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

-C'est d'accord. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Adrien resta figé quelques instants. Il ne savait pas si il devait être content ou méfiant mais il fut surtout triste de voir la froideur dont faisait preuve son père. Il tourna les talons, balbutiant un remerciement et quitta la pièce avant que son père n'ajoute :

-Ils pourront rester jusqu'à minuit, après quoi, ils partiront tous de chez moi.

-C'est entendu, avait-il murmuré avant de disparaître derrière la large porte.

 **O**

 **O**

-Oh non pas encore ! gémit Marinette.

Elle entortilla un morceau de tissu autour de son doigt dont une goutte de sang perlait.

-Marinette la gaffeuse, quand comprendras tu que les aiguilles ne sont pas tes amies ! s'exclama Alia.

-Elles sont mes amies, mais je ne suis pas très concentrée en ce moment et pourtant il faut absolument que je termine ce bonnet pour Adrien !

-T'inquiète son anniv est dans deux jours.

Deux jours justement c'était ça le problème. Il fallait encore qu'elle révise son contrôle de science, parte en patrouille et termine ce bonnet ainsi que sa propre robe ! Elle s'affala sur son bureau, désespérée. Alia lâcha son téléphone et tapota l'épaule de son amie.

-Dis moi plutôt ce qui va pas Mari.

-Tout va bien.

-T'es sûre ? Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu n'étais pas "très concentrée" en ce moment. Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse.

Alia lui adressait un sourire amicale. Marinette savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à elle mais pour cela il fallait toujours qu'elle détourne la vérité.

-Ben...c'est juste que...à ton avis, c'est bizarre de penser à un garçon dont tu sais pertinemment que ça ne peut pas marcher avec lui ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Heu...j'ai juste fait un rêve disons intime avec un garçon et...

-QUI ? la pressa Alia.

Marinette se sentait à nouveau mal à l'aise comme lors de l'interview du Ladyblog.

-Nathanaël, mentit-elle.

-Ah ouais ? Ben, tu sais, on n'en fait tous des rêves comme ça mais bon ça veut sûrement rien dire. Sauf si...

-Sauf si quoi ? s'enquit la brunette.

-Sauf si tu l'a apprécié... Je veux dire c'est ton inconscient qui crée les rêves donc ça doit sûrement signifier que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

Marinette avala sa salive. Elle ne préférait pas trop y penser. Sa vie amoureuse était déjà assez ambigüe pour qu'on en rajoute en plus.

-Et toi avec Nino, ça va ?

Alia comprit que son amie voulait changer de sujet et savait aussi qu'elle ne lui racontait pas tout.

-Marinette, je crois que tu devrais faire ta robe en rouge et noir pour l'anniversaire d'Adrien !

 **O**

 **O**

Adrien se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble près du jardin du Luxembourg. Il profitait de la vue sur les grands bassins d'eau et les étalages de végétations pour se détendre un peu. L'air frais lui parvenait et il le respirait abondamment, son costume lui offrant une certaine protection contre la fraîcheur du vent. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur la terrasse plus verdoyante du toit d'à côté quand il aperçut une petite silhouette familière se déplacer plusieurs mètres en bas. Aussitôt il s'élança à sa rencontre.

-Salut ma jolie, lança t-il, enjôleur. Que fais-tu dans le sixième arrondissement par un jour si froid ?

La jeune fille lui offrit son sourire le plus charmant tout en continuant sa route.

-Eh bien, comme tu le vois, je fais mes courses ! dit-elle en désignant les quatre sacs qu'elle portait.

-Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Elle n'en avait pas besoin mais elle lui tendit tout de même un sac sachant qu'il ne la lâcherai pas de si tôt.

-Tiens, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux demander à Chat noir, héros parisien, de porter mes sacs de tissus !

Adrien adorait l'entendre parler comme ça. Il la sentait détendue et confiante, elle le taquinait même. Malgré le fait que leur relation se soit beaucoup améliorée, il n'avait pas autant de facilités à parler à Marinette en étant Adrien qu'en étant Chat noir. La jeune fille lui sembla magnifique enveloppée dans son manteau cannelle.

-Et c'est pour quoi tout ce tissu au juste ? s'enquit-il en contemplant le contenu du sac.

-Je vais me coudre quelque chose pour l'anniversaire d'un ami. Ma boutique favorite se trouve dans le coin.

Chat noir acquiesça. Il sentait la jeune fille un peu tendue tout compte fait. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Comme quand elle était avec Adrien.

-Il en a de la chance ton ami, ça va être superbe ! déclara t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Marinette rougit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce sera peut-être totalement raté comme création.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Chat noir. Tu es extrêmement talentueuse !

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? lui répondit-elle en s'arrêtant.

-Eh bien, j'ai vu que tu avais confectionné des lunettes et une pochette d'album pour Jagged Stones...

Il lui prit les mains et ajouta avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu es une artiste Marinette. La personne la plus sensible et la plus douée que je connaisse.

Il sentit que la jeune fille était touchée et il lisait de la gratitude dans ses yeux. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent là à déchiffrer le regard de l'autre, puis doucement, d'une voix calme, Marinette brisa le silence.

-Je vais devoir y aller...je te remercie pour ton aide Chat noir.

Le garçon savait très bien qu'elle ne parlait pas des sacs mais déclara quand même.

-C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les demoiselles en détresse à porter leurs sacs très très légers même si on passe pour le gas qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de son Vendredi soir alors que les personnes normales font plein d'activités enrichissantes comme coudre une robe pour aller à l'anniversaire de leur ami.

La brunette émit un petit rire qui sonna fabuleusement bien à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-J'admet que cette phrase était inutilement longue et manquait de jeux de mots à base de chats, ajouta t-il.

Marinette le dévisagea pendant un court instant puis sourit, fit quelques pas, et lança :

-À très bientôt Chat.

Il eut envie de la retenir un peu, sentant qu'elle voulait elle aussi s'attarder mais qu'elle n'osai pas pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

-Attends ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? risqua t-il une dernière fois.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation puis balaya le vide d'un geste de la main.

-Pas la peine, merci encore.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, immobile.

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, soupirant. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Aimait-elle Adrien ? Aimait-elle Chat noir ?

Deux êtres pourtant si différents et parfois si semblables.

Elle ressortit de sous son matelas l'unique photo qu'elle avait gardé de son ami étant donné qu'il venait assez souvent dans sa chambre et que sa collection accablante de photos de lui placardées sur un mur pourrai paraître un peu étrange voir extrêmement glauque. Elle la contempla un long moment. Le visage d'Adrien semblait décrire une profonde réflexion. Le jeune homme était de trois quart, la tête légèrement incliné vers le bas. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert intense. Ses traits étaient modulés en une expression sereine et sa bouche semblait prête à s'ouvrir. Il était assis, une main sur ses genoux, l'autre agrippant le vide. Ses cheveux dorés et un peu ébouriffés encadraient son visage. Il était scandaleusement beau, mais pas seulement. Marinette trouvait que cette photographie avait su capter toute l'essence d'Adrien. Ses doutes, sa concentration, sa bienveillance, son courage, sa joie et sa tristesse.

Quand elle eut finie sa réflexion, l'image de Chat noir s'imposa de nouveau à elle. Non, il n'était pas comme Adrien. Elle le savait, et pourtant...

-Alors, on a du mal à dormir ?

Chat noir pénétra dans la serre aux coccinelles, il faisait assez sombre mais il distingua la jeune fille assise sur le banc.

-Oui, c'est vraiment superbe ici la nuit.

Le chat s'approcha d'elle et prit place à ses côtés. Il la sentit frémir à son approche mais mit cela sur le compte du froid. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille scintillaient, la petite cascade s'y reflétant. Il se sentit, lui aussi, frémissant à son contact. On entendait seulement des battements d'ailes et le bruit de la circulation au loin. À travers le dôme de cristal, on pouvait percevoir les étoiles et le halo de la lune.

-Tu as regardé le lagyblog hier ? demanda Ladybug comme si cette question la pesait.

-Oui.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ça lui rappelait le fait qu'elle en aimait un autre que lui et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pourtant il s'était toujours douté qu'une fille comme elle puisse avoir des petits amis ou être amoureuse tout simplement. Mais quand il était en Chat noir, il laissait sa vraie vie de côté et il espérait qu'elle en fasse autant. C'était pourtant égoïste, attendre d'elle que elle oublie ses sentiments en sa présence.

-Et...tu veux en parler ?

Sa voix était tremblante comme au bord d'un sanglot. Chat noir voulut dire : "Oui et tu m'as brisé le coeur !" Au lieu de ça il répondit :

-Je ne savais pas qu'on s'était embrassé !

Il ne dit pas cela sur le ton du reproche, plus comme une taquinerie. C'est vrai, c'est aussi un sujet qu'il aurait voulu aborder mais maintenant il comprenait qu'elle avait raison, que ça ne comptait pas. Un premier baiser ne peut pas être fait par obligation et est annulé si une des personnes ne s'en souvient pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

-Oui, bon d'accord, avoua Ladybug. C'est vrai que tu aurais du l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un écran mais ça change pas grand chose non ?

-Ouais, on est toujours amis ! soupira le jeune homme en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Puis il adressa un clin d'oeil complice à la jeune fille et approcha son visage du sien.

-Du moins...pour l'instant !

-T'es bête !

La jeune fille repoussa la tête du jeune homme en rigolant.

Ça y'est, ils avaient retrouvés leur complicité et le malaise s'était un peu dissipé. Ils discutèrent un peu, rigolèrent, Chat noir cueillit des fleurs à Ladybug et au bout d'une heure leur miraculous sonnèrent le couvre-feu.

-C'est l'heure de se quitter mon minou ! déclara la jeune fille.

-Bonsoir ma Lady, fais de beaux rêves !

Marinette grimaça en pensant qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de rêver pour cette nuit.

Chat noir lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser mais elle la retira vivement et s'approcha de son visage.

-Bonne nuit Chat !

Elle l'embrassa. Le jeune homme rougit en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bon d'accord c'était plus un baiser sur le menton que sur la bouche mais le peu qui la frôlèrent le ravit. Avait-elle fait exprès de mal viser ? Était-ce purement accidentel ou voulu ? Il sourit, ce fut son expérience qui s'approchait le plus d'un premier baiser !

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette était repartie à "la serre aux coccinelles" dès les premières lueurs du jour, espérant ne pas y trouver Chat noir tout de suite pour pouvoir se concentrer et recentrer ses idées. Elle n'avait pas rêvé de lui cette nuit mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'y penser. Ses sentiments à son égard étant donc confus, elle préférait laisser couler un peu de temps. Il n'empêche que l'endroit en question n'était pas le mieux choisi pour l'oublier. De plus Tikkie ne l'aidait pas beaucoup et se contenter de répéter : "Laisse parler ton coeur" quand celle-ci essayait de lui expliquer ses problèmes affectifs.

-Tikkie, tu as déjà été amoureuse ? lui avait demandé la jeune fille, ayant l'impression que le kwami ne comprenait rien à l'amour.

-Hum...non, jamais. avait-elle mentie.

Elle lui avoua néanmoins, par la suite, avoir eu "une relation compliqué quand elle était jeune" avec un kwami ténébreux qui selon elle "ne pensait qu'à manger !"

Marinette rentra chez elle vers 8h30 du matin et se détransforma sur son balcon. Elle descendit dans sa chambre, essoufflée, et c'est là qu'elle aperçut Alia.

-Maaarinette...

Le visage de son amie affichait une stupeur sans pareil et ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

-Alia ?!

-Tu es...LADYBUG ?!

Oh oui, il y'avait un bug là et un gros !

 **O**

 **C'est donc la fin de ce troisième chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et c'est assez dur de s'y retrouver mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous remercie de votre soutient et espère poster la suite ce week-end. De gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !**


	4. Un anniversaire mémorable

**Chapitre 4 : Un anniversaire mémorable**

 **O**

 **O**

Le réveil sonna.

Adrien se leva d'un coup, restant paralysé pendant quelques secondes. Il venait de réaliser la date d'aujourd'hui. Il se faufila jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour s'habiller, puis descendit dans la grande salle à manger en trombe. Il n'espérait pas y trouver son père, mais fut quand même déçu en voyant l'immense pièce vide. Nathalie ne tarda néanmoins pas à arriver ce qui rassura un peu le jeune homme.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Adrien. Dit-elle d'un ton ne reflétant aucune émotions particulières.

\- Merci Nathalie, soupira t-il.

Il était habitué depuis toujours à ce que la seule chose qui différencie son anniversaire des autres jours soit cette phrase, pourtant elle ne fit qu'entraver son enthousiasme.

\- Voici votre petit-déjeuner.

Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre le "et votre planning" habituel. La jeune femme lui tendit un plateau, où trônait une grosse part de cheesecake et un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Mon père me laisse manger ça au petit-déjeuner ? demanda le garçon avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance.

Il savait que son père surveillait de près son alimentation, veillait à ce qu'il mange équilibré et n'abuse pas des desserts afin qu'il garde un poids optimum.

\- Hum... Il est possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ce menu, répondit Nathalie en veillant à garder son ton platonique.

Le mannequin sourit, il savait que la jeune femme contrait quelques règles pour lui rendre la vie plus agréable et il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle sortit de la pièce pour le laisser manger, ou sûrement aussi, pour ne pas être dans les parages si son père venait et découvrait le contenu de son assiette. Adrien n'ayant pas non plus envie que ça arrive, et ne tenant pas à rester dans la grande salle abandonnée, prit son plateau et monta à l'étage. Arrivé dans son antre, il s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Il avala une bouchée du gâteau, ouvrit une page web et se rendit sur le _Ladyblog_. Il faillit s'étouffer (ça arrivait souvent en ce moment), Alya avait postée un nouveau message :

 _"Chères coccinelles, j'ai découvert l'identité de Ladybug, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour le moment. Patience patience, je vous promet que la vérité éclatera bientôt !_

 _Signé, votre dévouée reporter Alya."_

 _ **message posté hier à 23:42**_

Adrien n'en revenait pas. Alya savait qui était sa ladybug ! Elle avait découvert l'identité de celle qui faisait battre son coeur et occupait toutes ses pensées !

Non, il ne fallait pas s'emballer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu' elle croyait avoir démasquer la justicière... Mais cette fois, elle avait vraiment l'air sûre d'elle. Il ne sut plus quoi penser, cette nouvelle le chamboulait totalement. _J'essaierai de la questionner quand elle viendra_ , se dit-il.

En effet la petite bande arriverait un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Nino, Marinette et Alya s'étaient proposés pour l'aider à organiser la fête, qui aurait lieu dans la soirée. Son père avait prétexté un gala de charité le soir-même, pour laisser la maison libre à son fils. Le gorille serait tout de même là mais bon, cela importait peu. Adrien pouvait enfin faire une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom !

 **O**

 **O**

Il était 15h50 quand la troupe de renfort arriva.

Adrien alla leur ouvrir, heureux de constater qu'ils avaient apportés une quantité, non négligeable d'affaires en tout genre, avec eux. Les "Bon anniversaire !" fusèrent avant qu'il eu le temps d'en placer une, et il remercia chaleureusement ses amis.

\- Nino est là pour mettre l'ambiance ! hurla son ami en désignant la pile d'enceintes, de cd, et autres dispositifs en rapport avec la musique, qu'il traînait derrière lui. Adrien sourit puis se tourna vers Marinette. La jeune fille paraissait soucieuse. Il voulu lui dire quelque chose, puis, il se souvint qu'il devait parler à Alya. Celle-ci les avait déjà devancés, et transportait sa cargaison dans le domaine des Aggreste. _Plus tard_ , se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers Nino pour l'aider à déplier sa table de platines, quand il aperçut, la brunette qui commençait à décharger de lourds sacs de nourritures.

-Attends, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il se dépêcha d'aller vers elle, et attrapa des sacs sans attendre sa réponse. Il eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu, se rappelant de la fois où il l'avait aidé à transporter ses tissus, lorsqu'il était en chat noir. Il retroussa ses manches et saisit la cargaison. En constatant leur contenu, il se demanda comment ils allaient manger tout ça. Marinette le regarda un moment, soulever les énormes sacs avant de comprendre qu'il avait remarqué. Elle rougit en se rendant compte que c'était bizarre, voir gênant, et s'attela elle aussi à la tâche. Adrien avait la sensation, qu'ils s'observaient toujours quand l'autre ne regardait pas. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil mais se retourna aussitôt devant le sourire de Nino qui suivait toute la scène. Il chassa la jeune chinoise de ses pensées et reprit le travail. Par la suite, le gorille vint leur prêter main forte et au bout d'une bonne heure, tout était prêt.

\- C'est super, merci à tous ! souffla le jeune blond en contemplant le relooking complet qu'ils avaient faits à son jardin.

\- C'est rien mec ! s'exclama Nino en s'accoudant sur son épaule.

Adrien et lui effectuèrent leur check traditionnel, puis il s'approcha de Marinette et Alya, qui sirotaient une limonade bien méritée, en les observant.

\- Vous avez gérés les filles ! Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit. Au fait Alia, j'ai vu que tu as enfin atteint ton objectif !

\- Tu veux parler de ce que j'ai mis sur le _Ladyblog_ ?

À cet instant, il lui sembla que Marinette jetait un regard noir à son amie.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu ce matin et...

La brunette le coupa brutalement.

\- On doit y aller Adrien ! Mais on se voit ce soir, à plus les gars !

Elle attrapa la main d'Alia et se dirigea vers la grille.

\- Salut Salut ! Lança la jeune reporter avec un sourire embarrassé, avant de disparaître derrière l'épais portail, à ses côtés.

Adrien se le promit, ce soir, il saurait qui est Ladybug !

 **O**

 **O**

C'était bien calme pour une fin de semaine. Pas d'akumas, pas de cambriolages, pas d'incendies...

La jeune justicière soupira.

Non, pour une fois, ce soupir n'était ni du à la fatigue, ni à la perspective d'une chasse aux papillons maléfiques. Le problème était d'une toute autre nature...

\- Oh là là, c'est I-N-C-R-O-Y-A-B-L-E !

Alya se trouvait sur le toit, aux côtés de Ladybug ou plutôt Marinette, trépignant d'excitation.

\- Alya, arrête de crier s'il-te-plaît, j'essaye de me concentrer ! Grogna la super-héroïne.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasses autrement ! s'exclama la jeune fille, euphorique.

Marinette savait que ça ne servait à rien de raisonner son amie, qui allait finir par faire un AVC si elle continuait de gesticuler partout en poussant des cris. Mais il fallait la comprendre. Apprendre que sa meilleure amie se trouvait être la sauveuse de Paris, qu'elle admirait et cherchait à démasquer depuis des années, pouvait s'avérer être un choc.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je m'en sois jamais rendue compte ! Toutes les preuves étaient là pourtant ! Les retards, les absences à n'en plus finir au moment des attaques, les excuses bidons, la ressemblance physique, les mensonges, les changements de sujets quand j'en parlais, les...

\- Oui, je sais Alya ! J'aurai du te le dire, mais je pouvais pas.

\- Non Mari, je comprend mais j'ai tellement de questions ! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir, tu est LADYBUG, la fille la plus géniale de tous les temps !

\- T'es bien placée pour savoir que c'est faux...

Alya fit brusquement volte-face et s'assit devant son amie.

\- C'est n'importe quoi Mari, tu sauves des vies ! Tu es la fille la fille la plus courageuse de tous les temps avec ou sans ton costume.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre, murmura la brunette en baissant les yeux.

\- Ben moi je te le dis. Y'a peu de gens qui seraient capables de faire ce que tu fais et encore moins d'être comme toi. Tu es la plus gentille, la plus bienveillante, la plus honnête et la plus courageuse de toutes les personnes que je connais !

Marinette sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle serra la main de son amie.

-Tu sais, y'a que deux personnes que j'ai admirée dans ma vie. Toi, et Ladybug. Et il se trouve que vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne ! Renchérit Alya. Tu es la meilleure Marinette.

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, pleurant et riant, pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Marinette sécha ses larmes, et mit fin à leur étreinte.

\- Désolé Alya, tu dois partir. Chat noir m'a dit qu'il arrivait.

\- Ok, je comprend. Mais faudra que tu me le présentes, et cette discussion est loin d'être finie !

\- Promis, à plus tard !

La rouquine la salua et disparut derrière la porte de l'escalier de secours.

 **O**

 **O**

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ma lady !

Chat noir arriva sur le toit, affichant une mine radieuse.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis là depuis une heure ! Rétorqua la coccinelle.

\- Et je t'en remercie, minauda t-il en s'inclinant en une petite révérence.

Il prit place près d'elle et le silence s'installa. Puis doucement, délicatement, il saisit sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Chat ?! S'exclama la jeune fille en la retirant aussitôt.

Il sentit qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir tenter ce geste, qu'elle paniquait aussi.

\- Heu... je sais pas, bredouilla t-il. Je pensais que... enfin...

\- Tu pensais quoi ?! Le coupa t'elle avec un mélange de gêne et de colère.

Il se plaça en face de la super-héroïne, le regard insistant.

\- Je pense que tu as peur. Peur, d'avouer que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Peur de découvrir que tu m'aimes !

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avançait, mais il savait que elle ne lui était pas insensible, que au-delà de leur complicité se développait un sentiment nouveau chez elle. Qu'elle pensait à lui d'une autre manière...

\- Écoute... reprit-il.

Le jeune fille se leva d'un bond.

\- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne t'aime pas, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, alors tu peux tout de suite m'oublier ! Trouve toi une autre fille à draguer, il doit y'en avoir plein d'autre qui n'attendent que ça ! Mais moi, tu m'oublies, t'entends ?! Je ne t'aime pas !

Quand elle eut finie, elle vu le regard meurtri du chat. Toute le vivacité de ses yeux verts avait disparu. Elle ne put les soutenir plus longtemps, sentant le poids de ses paroles, et bondit hors du toit.

 **O**

 **O**

\- Allez, debout Marinette ! Ta transformation en aimant à Adrien ne va pas se faire toute seule !

La jeune fille était affalée sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller comme à chaque fois qu'elle éprouvait un profond désespoir.

\- J'ai tellement honte de moi Alya !

Elle se redressa un peu, ses grands yeux bleus lançant des appels de détresse.

\- Ça doit pas être la première fois que tu te disputes avec Chat noir, vous allez vous en remettre ! Lança son amie en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Mais je lui ai brisé le coeur ! Je suis un monstre, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler !

Elle était au bord des sanglots. Elle se sentait terriblement lâche et stupide.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une émotion trop forte, elle explosait, et devenait un véritable ouragan à bêtises ! Mais elle n'avait pas supportait de se rapprocher autant de Chat noir, de rêver de lui ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Elle avait tentée de l'éloigner de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, et maintenant elle se sentait comme Chloé, cruelle et insensible. Elle ne pensait même pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle l'aimait, elle l'adorait, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui ! Mais seulement voilà, il y'avait Adrien. Lui, et tellement d'autres raisons...

\- Mari, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Il doit savoir que tu regrettes en ce moment.

C'est ce qu'elle espérait de tout son coeur mais ça n'empêcherai pas le mal de perdurer.

\- Ok, déclara Alya. Tu te sens terriblement mal, mais oublie un peu ton chat et concentre toi sur l'objectif initial de la soirée : séduire Adrien ! Tu seras belle à tomber, je te le garantie, et en plus, quand il saura que tu es Ladybug...

Marinette la coupa, se relevant aussitôt.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Alya, c'était justement de ça dont je voulais qu'on parle, il est hors de question que qui ce soit apprenne mon identité ! Je comprend pas que tu es pu poster une annonce sur le _ladyblog_ sans mon accord !

\- Mais Mari, c'est l'enquête de ma vie !

\- Il faut que tu leur dises que c'était une fausse piste, continua la jeune fille. PERSONNE ne doit savoir que Marinette Dupain-Cheng est Ladybug !

\- Très bien...

\- Alya, je sais que c'est important pour toi, mais il faut que tu oublies un peu ton job de journaliste et que tu te concentres sur celui d'amie. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?C'est promis ?

La rouquine eut un petit sourire triste puis prit son amie dans ses bras.

\- Promis.

Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent, puis, la brunette se leva d'un bond.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot ! Je dois passer de l'état de courgette larmoyante, à celui de beauté fatale en une demi-heure !

Alya tandis sa brosse à cheveux en l''air comme si il s'agissait d'une baguette magique.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! La coccinelle la plus glamoure de Paris, ce seras bien toi ce soir ! Déclara t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

 **O**

 **O**

le jeune homme griffait nerveusement l'étiquette de la bouteille de sirop de menthe qu'il tenait dans ses mains, les lambeaux rentrant dans ses ongles.

\- Du calme mec, pas la peine de t'acharner sur ce pauvre morceau de plastique ! Pourquoi t'es stressé comme ça ?

Adrien leva la tête vers son ami. Il n'était pas stressé ! Nino ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il lui était lui même impossible de le décrire.

Brisé, peut être ? Non, c'était plus dur, plus intense que ça. Ce sont les aiguillons de la jalousie qui le transpercent, c'est sa gorge qui se noue et se serre, c'est son coeur qui lâche, qui saigne, qui se perfore, qui se casse ! C'est se sentir mort de l'intérieur. Le vide, l'abandon, de ses pensées qui, malgré tout, reste toujours centrées sur une seule personne même si désormais elle ne le réconforte plus, elle le paroles de Ladybug tournaient toujours dans sa tête, inlassablement. " _J'aime quelqu'un d'autre", "oublie moi", "Je ne t'aime pas"_.

\- C'est rien, Nino. Je vais bien.

\- Bah y'a intérêt, c'est ta soirée là !

Le jeune mannequin lui adressa un mince sourire mais cela suffirait pour satisfaire son ami.

\- T'as raison, faut que j'en profite...

\- Exactement mon pote ! T'inquiète pas les filles sont en chemin. Marinette va vite te remonter le moral ! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-De quoi ?! S'offusqua t'il mollement. Pourquoi Marinette spécialement ? Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Oh arrête, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais non, on est juste amis elle et moi...

\- Comment tu mens ! S'esclaffa le jeune DJ. Tu craques sur Marinette et elle, elle est à fond sur toi depuis t...

Il s'interrompit un instant, sentant qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Enfin, bref. Vous allez bien ensemble quoi ! se rattrapa t'il avec assurance.

\- T'allais dire quoi juste avant ? questionna Adrien en articulant bien les mots.

\- Ah tu vois ? Ça t'intéresse, j'en étais sûr !

-Nino !

\- Oui bon d'accord... Mais je pensais que t'avais remarqué quand même !

\- Remarquer quoi ? le pressa le jeune homme.

\- Bah... Qu'elle est raide dingue amoureuse de toi ! Ça se voit quand même, ça dure depuis le collège ! À ton avis, pourquoi elle bafouillait dès qu'elle t'approchait ?!

Le jeune blond resta muet. C'est vrai que tout paraissait plus clair maintenant... Pourquoi elle le fuyait, pourquoi elle bafouillait, pourquoi elle l'observait cachée derrière un livre... Bon, à vrai dire, il s'en doutait un peu. Il avait toujours senti que la jeune fille était troublée par lui, mais en avoir la confirmation lui fit quand même un choc. Il était étonné qu'elle n'ai rien tenté en presque trois ans. Il n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse l'aimer depuis si longtemps...

\- Bon maintenant que t'es au courant, Alya va me tuer, donc il est temps que tu fasses bonne usage de cette révélation.

Adrien ne répondit pas, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et dans les conséquences de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par l'arrivée de Max, Kim et Alix qui sonnèrent à l'interphone.

 **O**

La fête battait déjà son plein et la plupart des invités étaient arrivés. Adrien avait convié ses anciens camarades de classe, mais aussi les nouveaux qu'il partageait désormais avec Chloé. Il était heureux de constater que cette fusion se passait bien et que Nino s'éclatait à la table de mixage, faisant danser même les plus timides (et cette fois sans son costume de bulleur). Réussisant à se relaxer un peu, il se surprit malgrès tout à guetter la jolie brunette au portail, et à penser à Ladybug. _Ça suffit_. Se dit-il. _Arrête de réfléchir et amuse toi !_ Il se dirigea vers la piste de danse et offrit un tango à Rose dont les couleurs capillaires et vestimentaires ne risquaient pas de lui rappeler sa Lady. Quand enfin il prit goût à la musique et commença à se lâcher, sentant une certaine légéreté l'enveloppait; il la vu.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe, dont le haut était composé d'un bustier noir et le bas d'une jupe plissée amarante (rouge sombre) qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou. Le tissu épousait parfaitement ses formes, et quelques petites perles nacrées venaient le recouvrir. Le haut était très légèrement décolleté et le dos un peu échancré, donnant surtout de l'élégance à la tenue. Elle portait aux pieds, des escarpins noirs à brides (avec lesquelles on la sentait peu à l'aise) et un simple collier de cou irisé. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient regroupés en une longue tresse de côté à l'aspect négligé. Elle était assez peu maquillée, un trait de crayon et une touche de rouge à lèvres carmin, mais ses grands yeux bleues célestes ressortaient admirablement bien dans la blancheur de son visage. Le tout donnait un aspect élégant et en même temps décontracté. En bref, elle était ravissante. La fille la plus insolemment belle qu'il avait jamais vu.

Elle avançait vers lui, de sa démarche maladroite mais néanmoins adorable. Il essaya de détacher son regard de la jeune fille, en vain, réalisant qu'il donnait franchement l'impression de la reluquer puisqu'il la fixait intensément depuis presque deux minutes.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Adrien, dit-elle d'une voix qu'il sentait un peu hésitante mais sincère.

\- M-merci..., répondit-il, déstabilisé par ses yeux qui plongeaient dans les siens.

Il se demanda combien de temps ils allaient tenir ainsi, face à face, déchiffrant les yeux de l'autre. Non pas que cette situation lui déplaisait, mais il redoutait qu'elle ne lise dans ses yeux ses pensées, ou qu'elle n'arrive à décrypter ses sentiments les plus profonds. Mon dieu ce que ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Ladybug ! Ces douces opales azurs, ces saphirs étincelants qu'il ne pouvait cesser de contempler... Il fallait vite qu'il cesse de la regarder !

Il détourna les yeux et elle fit de même, revenant rapidement à la réalité.

\- Bon ! déclara t-elle. Je vais aller saluer... les autres invités. À plus...

Elle s'éclipsa aussi furtivement qu'elle était apparue, le laissant désemparé. Adrien regretta vraiment qu'il n'y-est pas d'alcool à ce moment là. Il voulait à tout prix arrêter le flot infernal de doutes qui le rongeait.

\- Adriiiiiiiiiien !

Il se retourna, la voix familière provenait de la jeune fille blonde qui courait vers lui, bras tendus, Chloé.

\- Bon anniversaire Adrichou ! Dit-elle en lui collant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Comme toujours, le garçon se débattit doucement et la remercia d'une voix étouffée. La jeune fille s'était elle aussi mise sur son 31 pour sa soirée. Elle portait une robe jaune canari, moulante et assez décolleté avec des escarpins blancs. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le maquillage. Elle était très jolie, mais selon lui, un peu trop tape-à-l'oeil. Il essuya la marque de rouge à lèvres rose fuchsia qu'il avait sur la joue et se prépara à écouter le flot de paroles qui sortirait de sa bouche dans quelques secondes.

\- Adrichou, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je t'ai offert !

Le jeune homme n'écoutait qu'à moitié, se contentant d'opiner de la tête quand elle finissait ses phrases. Il cherchait la jolie brune des yeux et remarqua, qu'elle était en pleine conversation, apparemment amusante, avec Nathanaël. Il se détourna de cette vision, entendant toujours son adorable rire en fond.

\- Et voilà ! C'est pas génialissime Adrichou ?! Termina Chloé en s'agrippant à la veste du jeune mannequin.

\- Si, si, acquiesça t-il, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi elle pouvait parler.

\- Et si on allait danser ! s'exclama la fille du maire en l'entraînant, malgré lui, vers la piste de danse.

Il se retrouvit rapidement à exercer une valse avec elle, tous ses pas et ses gestes étant guidés par sa cavalière. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque secours, un changement de musique ou l'apparition de celle qu'il nommait "sa princesse" lorsqu'il était en chat. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit, alors que la danse qu'il exerçait avec Chloé commençait à devenir plus inquiétante, lorsque celle-ci rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Je vais nous chercher à boire ! Lança t-il prestement avant de disparaître vers la table de buffet.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliqué ! Plagg avait raison, " _Pourquoi s'embêter avec une fille alors qu'on a du camembert ?_!". Il aurait voulu que ce soit si simple mais l'amour ne se limite pas à de la nourriture malheureusement...

Était-il possible d'aimer plusieurs fromages à la fois ? L'un était plus corsé mais tellement savoureux, il en était dingue, seulement, ce fromage là lui résistait. Un autre complique l'affaire, il est plus doux, plus tendre, mais il ne sait pas si il doit abandonner l'autre... Et puis il y'a tous ces autres fromages, fades mais qu'il ne veut pas blesser. Adrien se stoppa, était-il vraiment en train de comparer sa vie sentimentale avec du fromage ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de se torturer d'avantage l'esprit, car une masse fusa vers lui, le renversant à terre. La bouteille en verre qu'il tenait dans sa main pour se servir, se fracassa au sol. Il releva la tête, ses bras entouraient le cou de la jeune fille, qu'il avait essayé de protéger instinctivement dans la chute.

\- Adrien... Je suis désolée, je... Bafouilla Marinette, son visage encore à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- C'est rien, je vais bien. Mais toi, ça va ?

Il se releva, défaisant à regret, la proximité qui les unissaient.

\- Ça va... Répondit la jeune fille, en pinçant les lèvres.

Le jeune homme contempla les dégâts. Il y'avait des débris partout, le jus de fruit s'était répandu sur le sol, donc plus de peur que de mal. Le groupe de camarades s'étaient formé autour d'eux, et Nino l'aida à se relever.

\- Mari, ta main ! s'exclama Alya.

Adrien prit aussitôt la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était en sang et des morceaux de verre rentraient dans la peau un peu partout.

\- Marinette ! Tu m'avais dit que tu allais bien !

Il se rendit compte que son ton sonnait comme un reproche, voyant le visage larmoyant de la jeune fille. Il se radoucit.

\- Viens, je vais te désinfecter ça.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'entraîna dans sa maison. Le hall semblait très sombre et triste, on entendait la musique au loin, leur donnant l'impression d'être écarté du monde. Ce calme faisait du bien à vrai dire. Il monta à l'étage, toujours sans un bruit, entendant leurs coeurs battrent un peu plus vite. Il l'emmena dans le bureau de son père, et lui désignant le canapé, dit :

\- Reste là, je vais chercher la trousse de soins.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain de son père et y récupéra le matériel. Quand il revint, la jeune fille était debout et contemplait une photo sur le bureau de Gabriel.

\- C'est moi et ma mère quand j'avais sept ans, lança t-il en s'approchant.

Elle rougit et se retourna, comprenant qu'elle n'était plus seule.

\- Elle est vraiment jolie.

Elle reposa le cadre, tout doucement, et alla reprendre place sur le divan.

L'éclairage nocturne la faisait paraître encore plus belle et fragile. Les éclats de la lune se reflétaient sur ses cheveux et faisaient briller ses s'installa à ses côtés et prit délicatement sa main. Il commença à retirer les morceaux de verre qui tailladaient sa peau et semblait profondément appliqué, veillant à rendre ses gestes les plus doux possible, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. La jeune fille resta absorbée par le visage du jeune homme, qui arborait une expression sereine qu'elle aimait tant chez lui. C'était comme lorsqu'il lui avait tendu son parapluie presque trois ans plus tôt. Cette expression sincère et tendre qui l'avait rendue profondément amoureuse de lui en un coup d'oeil. Le regard du jeune homme était toujours orienté sur sa main mais elle savait qu'il la sentait le dévisager. L'air autour d'eux était frais, pourtant elle se sentit prendre feu. Il avait presque fini de désinfecter la blessure quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils sentaient le souffle doux et chaud de l'autre. Puis doucement, Adrien passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, la faisant frémir à son contact, mais aucun d'eux ne cessa de regarder l'autre. Dans un souffle, délicatement, les lèvres d'Adrien touchèrent les siennes. Son souffle se coupa, Marinette lâcha un soupir. Le contact était chaud, délicieux. La jeune fille passa sa main valide dans les mèches blondes du jeune homme. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, toutes leurs pensées étaient concentrés sur les sensations du baiser. Le mouvement devint plus rapide et fiévreux. Elle lui mordit légèrement la lèvre, il vint plus ardemment frotter les siennes contre celles de la jeune fille, cherchant plus de surface. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant de devoir respirer mais prolongea autant qu'il pouvait cet instant subtil et intense.

\- Adrien !

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent leurs bouches pour s'écarter. La voix venait d'en bas, aucun d'eux ne répondit. Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, leur respiration haletante seule, couvrant le silence. Ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se produire, cela ressemblait plus à un rêve. Cet échange avait était si profond, si prenant...

Ils se relevèrent en même temps, aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Leurs bouche s'ouvrirent mais aucun sons n'en sortit. Finalement, Marinette brisa le silence.

\- Je-j'vais y aller, on t'appelle...

\- Ouais,... Moi aussi ! Je vais y aller... Vu qu'on m'appelle !

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

Oui, il se souviendrait longtemps de cette anniversaire.

 **O**

 **O**

 **C'est la fin ! Bon, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre et je ne l'aime pas trop mais j'espère au moins qu'il vous plaira. Oui, j'ai voulu commencer par le baiser Adrien/Marinette alors la suite risque d'être plus compliquée à écrire, surtout que j'ai prévue l'histoire jusqu'à ce chapitre et qu'après, je connais juste la fin, donc je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'en sortir ! ;-p Enfin bref, je vous remercie beaaaaaaaucoup pour tous vos commentaires et espère vous captiver encore un peu pour la suite. Merciiiiii, bisous et à très bientôt !**


	5. Désillusions

**Chapitre 5 : Désillusions**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

\- Attention, derrière toi !

Chat noir fit volte-face, mais trop tard, la super-vilaine avait enfin mis la main sur son ombre. Il sentit son corps se soulevait du sol puis s'écraser contre un mur.

Miss Shadow, leur ténébreuse assaillante, détenait le pouvoir de contrôler les ombres et d'en prendre la forme. Elle pouvait ainsi manipuler aisément les personnes dont elle attrapait les silhouettes et étirer sa forme sur les murs à l'infini.

Ladybug cherchait une solution pour sortir son partenaire de la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait; mais elle n'osait pas sortir de la pénombre, craignant que l'obscure vilaine ne discerne son ombre.

\- Je serais pas contre un petit coup de patte ! Lança le chat à son intention.

Ladybug sourit, rassurée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis le début du combat et elle avait eu peur que son mutisme ne s'éternise. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de réagir car Miss Shadow propulsa son coéquipier dans sa direction. Le félin s'écrasa, entraînant la jeune fille dans son atterrissage maladroit. Ils roulèrent ensemble quelques mètres et étrangement, le jeune homme rompit leur proximité dès qu'ils eurent fini leurs cabrioles. Il se releva aussitôt, sans s'attarder avec un sourire charmeur comme à son habitude. Ladybug eut un pincement au coeur, ce n'était pas que ça lui manquait, mais de voir Chat noir si distant la rendait anxieuse.

\- L'akuma est dans son bracelet, dit-il simplement.

Il se retourna et se prépara à bondir vers la super-vilaine, quand soudainement, Ladybug lui saisit le bras et murmura.

\- Chat, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ! S'exclama t-il en lui jetant des coups d'oeils affolés.

Cet instant d'inattention permit en effet à la sinistre Miss Shadow de prendre l'avantage. Elle reprit la danse endiablée qu'elle faisait exercer à l'ombre de Chat noir. Celui-ci virevolta dans les airs, coupé dans son élan. Ladybug recula et s'élança pour le rattraper.

\- Peu importe, c'est important qu'on mette les choses au clair ! cria t-elle.

\- Ok, mais ça peut attendre ! Sauve-moi pour l'instant !

La jeune justicière essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper l'akumatisée, qui prenait la forme d'une ombre, et glissait sur le sol avec rapidité de telle manière qu'elle était pratiquement insaisissable.

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi là ?! Une lessive ?!

\- Décidément t'es d'humeur sarcastique aujourd'hui ! Grinça le chat tout en tournoyant dans les airs.

\- Un peu comme toi, on dirait !

\- Arrête, on est en train de faire de l'ombre à cette pauvre Miss Shadow ! Alors concentre toi un peu sur le combat !

\- Je m'excuse !

Elle s'immobilisa.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout. Pour ce que j'ai dit hier, pour...

\- Bon c'est fini votre scène de ménage ! Beugla la super-vilaine.

Elle s'élança vers Ladybug prête à saisir son ombre. La jeune fille esquiva et s'élança sur le toit le plus proche.

\- LUCKY CHARM !

De petites coccinelles rouges virevoltèrent autour d'elle et une grosse loupe apparût dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais encore devoir inventer ? soupira la justicière.

Elle parcourut le paysage du regard, cherchant les éléments qui pourraient l'aider. Son attention se porta sur le ciel puis sur les mains de Miss Shadow. D'un bond, la jeune fille sauta sur un lampadaire d'où elle opérerai son stratagème. Elle tendit la loupe devant elle pour y faire refléter les rayons brûlants du soleil.

\- Hé la chauve-souris, tu broies du noir ?

Comme elle l'espérait, la vilaine recentra son attention sur elle et accourut vers le lampadaire. Quand elle fût assez près pour saisir l'ombre de son perchoir, la brunette orienta le rayon de sa loupe sur ses mains ce qui l'empêcha d'agripper la partie de l'ombre ensoleillée. Celle-ci fulmina, essayant en vain de la capturer comme un chat courant derrière une lumière. Lorsque Ladybug l'attira suffisamment près d'elle, la faisant tourner et gesticuler sournoisement, elle lui sauta dessus. Il s'en suivit un des plus mémorables plaquages qu'elle ai exercé au cours de sa carrière. Chat noir accourut, essoufflé par ses derniers voltiges, et arracha le bracelet en dentelle noire de l'akumatisée.

\- Voilà une matinée bien remplie, déclara Ladybug après avoir attrapé le maléfique papillon.

Son coéquipier ne répondit pas et se contenta de saluer mollement de la main les passants qui accouraient. La jeune fille lui saisit l'épaule et plongea ses yeux azurs dans les siens. Elle les trouva fatigués et ternes. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais ça aurait été douloureux et confus après ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier.

\- Je m'excuse.

Il ne broncha pas.

-Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Je m'en veux horriblement.

Il ne bougea toujours pas puis lança dans un souffle :

\- Allons ailleurs.

Ladybug ne se fit pas prier et le suivit sur le toit parisien le plus proche. Quand ils arrivèrent tout en haut, il s'assit et croisa les bras. Elle ne trouva pas qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir, seulement, il souffrait.

\- Écoute chat, je crois que si j'ai dit ça hier, c'est parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas très clairs en ce moment...

Il se tourna et elle évita son regard. Il fallait bien qu'elle termine sa phrase mais ça lui demanderai du tact et du courage, choses dont elle se sentit totalement dépourvue à l'instant.

\- ... En fait, je n'étais plus très sûre de savoir quelle était la nature de mes sentiments pour toi...

Son regard perçant était posé sur elle. _Allez Marinette, finis ce que tu as commencé !_

\- Je crois que je voulais t'éloigner de moi parce j'avais trop peur de reconnaître que tu me troublais. Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre.

 _Silence_

Doucement, elle sentit Chat noir se lever et s'approcher. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire pendant un instant. Cet instant fut paisible et angoissant. Enfin, le jeune homme brisa le silence.

\- Imbécile, murmura t-il.

Ladybug se retourna. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le visage du garçon était impassible, mais sa voix trahissait l'émotion.

\- Imbécile, répéta t-il. Tu crois que c'est sans conséquences de jouer avec mon coeur ? Tu... Tu, il se coupa. Je dois y aller.

Il recula et bondit, avant de lui lancer un dernier regard. Celui-ci lui la déchira. Elle sentit son sang se glacer. Ses yeux étaient froids, durs, blessés...

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette était affalée sur son lit, avec une expression d'angoisse que Tikki connaissait bien.

\- Allez Marinette, tu peux le faire ! Déclara le petit kwami rouge.

La jeune fille se coucha sur le ventre et s'enfonça sous la couette.

\- Aaaaah c'est trop dur Tikki !

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa de petits gémissements plaintifs.

\- Enfin un peu de courage tout de même, tu en es capable ! Répliqua le kwami.

Les doigts de la brunette tremblèrent. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à envoyer ce foutu message et un flux de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête.

 _J'aime Adrien, juste Adrien. Lui il m'aime peut-être mais je suis pas sûr. Chat noir m'aime mais ça non plus j'en suis plus sûr. Moi je l'aime comme un ami ! Oui c'est ça un ami ! ...Ou peut-être plus en fait ! Je l'aime ? Non, impossible ! Adrien m'aime bien et je l'aime donc tout est trèèèèèès simple ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah c'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!_

Elle frappa sa tête contre l'oreiller, accablée par ses tourments.

\- Je sais que l'amour est compliqué Marinette mais tu seras soulagée et fière de toi quand tu l'auras fait !

Le kwami prit le téléphone et le remit dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne en signe de soutient. Marinette leva les yeux vers Tikki, souffla, et avança son index vers l'écran. Elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, les mots _"message envoyé"_ étaient affichés.

\- Je l'ai fait Tikki ! S'écria t-elle.

\- Bravo Marinette !

Cet instant de fierté et d'euphorie ne dura pas très longtemps car la brunette reprit aussitôt sa crise de panique.

\- Attends, imagine il répond pas ou j'ai fait une faute d'orthographe ! Mais enfin c'est archi lâche d'écrire ça par texto ! Je suis trop nulle ! _"Adrien on peut se revoir pour discuter d'hier ?"_. C'est hyper pourri et nul comme message ! Je veux mourir !

\- Mais non, calme toi ! essaya de la raisonner Tikki. Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Mais comment ça pouvait bien se passer ?! Ses sentiments étaient un bordel monumental, sa vie en général. Avoir deux identités étaient vraiment le moyen le plus simple pour avoir une vie compliquée ! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle aimait un garçon qui l'aimait peut-être ou alors elle se trompait totalement, et un autre garçon l'aimait et elle l'aimait aussi, pas de la même façon, mais elle le blessait. Elle aurait du être heureuse d'avoir été embrassée par Adrien Aggreste, le type dont elle était raide dingue depuis la troisième ! Mais seulement voilà, c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Il fallait en plus qu'elle embrouille tout et qu'elle se mette à dire noir alors qu'elle disait blanc. Décidément, tout allait de travers.

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette soupira.

Elle était à sa quatrième heure de cours de la journée et Adrien n'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle était contente qu'ils ne soient plus dans le même établissement, elle n'aurait pas à engager une conversation embarrassante ou à souffrir si il l'avait ignorée.

En même temps, elle aurait été fixée.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus elle se sentait mal. Une boule lui serrait la gorge et elle sentait son taux d'anxiété monter. Ce baiser ne devait rien signifier pour lui et il devait déjà la trouver collante. Non, ça ne ressemblait pas au Adrien qu'elle connaissait. Il n'avait pas le temps c'est tout...

\- Mari, tout va bien ? Chuchota Alya.

La brunette chassa ses pensées déprimantes pour offrir un sourire rassurant à son son amie.

\- Oui, oui !

\- Ah bon ? Tu fais la même tête que la fois où on a regardé un documentaire sur l'extinction des pandas.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, l'image d'un bébé panda abandonné venant s'ajouter à son lot d'idées noires.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, on a dit plus de secrets entre nous !

\- Très bien, soupira Marinette qui savait qu'il aurait été trop difficile de lutter contre cet argument.

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Devait-elle lui parler de l'attirance qu'elle avait pour Chat noir depuis quelque temps ? De son baiser avec le jeune mannequin ? Ou tout simplement du fait que ses sentiments étaient confus, qu'elle se sentait plus que jamais en proie à l'angoisse de devoir prendre une décision.

\- Hier... Adrien m'a embrassée, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Alya.

Le professeur se retourna subitement, ainsi que la plupart les élèves de la classe.

\- Alya et Marinette, cessez de bavarder ! Lança t-elle froidement.

Les deux jeunes filles se turent et reprirent leur exercice de maths.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Murmura finalement la rouquine.

\- Moi non plus...

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?!

\- Heu... Non, je crois que on a pas vraiment réalisé sur le coup, et puis... il me répond pas...

\- Ah bon ? Ça lui ressemble moyen, je suis sûre qu'il te rappellera.

Marinette voulut rajouter autre chose, puis elle jugea qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour l'instant.

Le temps passa avec une lenteur infinie.

Elle se remémora ce qui lui avait tout de suite plu en Adrien.

Au début, il était un peu timide, il découvrait le monde; c'était touchant. Il aidait les autres, il était fidèle à ses amis, il essayait de s'intégrer et n'utilisait jamais son statut de célébrité pour ça. Il la regardait comme si il voulait la protéger, comme si elle comptait pour lui. Il était intelligent, malin, appliqué, mature, marrant, il avait de la présence...

Chat noir, lui, était différent. Il la comprenait, il vivaient la même chose. Il faisait des jeux de mots fatigants, il draguait beaucoup, il était prétentieux sur les bords, mais néanmoins, il était attachant. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, qu'il serait toujours là quand elle en aurait besoin. Elle savait que derrière cette apparence confiante, il était aussi un garçon plus renfermé, empli de doutes, peut-être timide ou maladroit, comme elle. Comment savoir ? Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être une aussi bonne amie pour lui que il l'était pour elle. Elle ne lui demandait pas assez souvent comment il allait, elle posait rarement des questions sur sa vie, elle n'essayait pas de connaître le "vrai" Chat noir...

BZZZZZ

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Son coeur rata un battement. C'était Adrien ! Discrètement, elle saisit son portable et regarda le nouveau message :

 _"Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt et oui, tu as raison, retrouvons nous au café en face de chez toi vers 19h. Ça te vas ?_

 _À ce soir, Adrien."_

\- Oui à ce soir, murmura la jeune fille.

 **O**

 **O**

\- C'est absolument hors de question !

Adrien fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction démesurée.

\- Et en quel honneur ?!

\- Adrien, tu es mon fils et c'est donc moi qui décide, ça me paraît clair !

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant, subitement ?! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

\- Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ?! Alors que tu sors sans arrêt sans mon autorisation, que tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête !

\- Mais père...

\- Ne m'interrompt pas, j'en ai assez ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me causer du souci, de défier les règles, tu fais exprès de me faire du tord ! Tu t'enfuis toujours quand il y'a un super-vilain dehors alors que tu sais que c'est dangereux ! Et après on te cherche, on se demande si tu es mort, si tu rentreras ! Montre toi respectueux Adrien et arrête de mettre ta vie en danger ! C'est comme ça que ta mère est morte !

Gabriel Aggreste s'arrêta, reprenant sa respiration. Adrien ne trouva rien à dire, il était en colère et désolé. Mais son père ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne savait pas qu'il était Chat noir et qu'il sauvait Paris, que sans lui des innocents mourraient...

\- Désolé père, murmura t-il.

\- Bien. C'est un début, mais sache que je ne veux plus que tu sortes pour le moment, déclara le styliste.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, et le lycée ?! J'ai une vie !

\- Tu iras au lycée si je le décide ! Pour l'instant ton chauffeur t'y emmènera et viendra te chercher sans qu'il soit question de traîner après les cours ! Tu peux t'estimer heureux que je ne te fasse pas reprendre les leçons à domicile.

\- C'est injuste.

Ce fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. D'accord, on aurait dit une réplique d'un enfant de cinq ans mais il n'avait pas de meilleurs arguments.

Son père s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le bras.

\- J'ai tout les droits Adrien. Désormais tu ne pourras plus sortir sans que j'en sois averti. Et je peux te jurer que si on te retrouve encore sur le lieu d'une attaque comme ce matin, cette maison, deviendra pire qu'une prison pour toi.

Le jeune mannequin avala sa salive. Son père avait dit ça avec froideur, en articulant chaque mots. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait envie de partir très loin d'ici et de ne jamais revenir.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me garder là éternellement, lança t-il. Un jour vous vous en rendrez compte et il sera trop tard !

Il recula, et sans se retourner, sortit derrière la large porte qu'il espérait ne plus jamais franchir.

 **O**

 **O**

 _Tic tac, tic tac._

La brunette observait la pendule avec appréhension.

 _Keep cool Marinette, il n'est que 19h12,_ pensa t-elle. Elle savait qu'il allait arriver mais elle redoutait un peu ce moment. Décidément, elle aurait passé sa journée à attendre. Autour d'elle, les clients riaient et s'enthousiasmaient, ça la rassura un peu. Les deux jeunes filles derrière elle parlaient plus fort et elle tendit l'oreille pour se distraire de leurs histoires banales.

\- Tu plaisantes, Chat noir est trop sexy !

\- Ouais c'est vrai, mais pas autant que mon Adrichou !

Marinette se retourna brusquement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien Chloé et Sabrina qui s'esclaffaient derrière. Elle ne sut pas si elle avait fait volte-face parce qu'elles parlaient d'Adrien, parce qu'elle parlaient de Chat noir ou parce que c'était _elles_.

\- Oh mais ce ne serait pas notre amie Marinette ! s'exclama Chloé avec un ton moqueur. Tu fous quoi ici Miss solitude ?! Ton amie la binoclarde t'a posé un lapin ?

\- Tiens c'est marrant venant de quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à se faire d'autres amis en trois ans ! Répliqua la brunette, souriante. Et figure toi que j'attend _ton Adrichou_ en question !

Chloé fit une moue dépitée puis, se ressaisit rapidement, et contre-attaqua :

\- Oui, il a du avoir pitié de toi avec tes airs de chien battu. Mais vu comment il est occupé, ça m'étonnerai qu'il vienne.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, en tout cas, il ne va pas tarder.

 **O**

19h40.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Pour une fois la chance n'était pas de son côté et Chloé la regardait toujours avec un air moqueur. Elle avait envie de s'effondrer sur sa table, comme elle faisait chez elle en s'enfouissant dans un oreiller. "La technique de l'autruche" comme Tikki l'appellait. Elle envoya un troisième message à son bel éphèbe même si elle savait que c'était une perte de temps. De toute manière du temps, elle en avait déjà perdu tellement alors ça ne faisait rien...

Essayant d'oublier le monde autour d'elle sans avoir à enfouir sa tête dans la nappe, elle se concentra sur le fond de sa tasse de café, vide depuis longtemps. Elle se rappela que sa mère lui disait qu'on pouvait lire l'avenir dans les mares de café. En se penchant elle essaya d'analyser la tâche. Sa forme était allongée avec un bout rond, deux petits traits, un autre plus long qui sortait d'en bas... C'était la forme d'un chat !

\- J'ai de la peine pour toi Marinette. Finalement du passera ton rencart avec une tasse... Enfin si on peut appeler ça un rencart, minauda Chloé.

Marinette eut vraiment envie de lui foutre une gifle mémorable mais elle se ravisa en se disant que Ladybug pourrait plus remédier à ça.

\- Ça doit faire mal d'espérer non ? Tu croyait peut-être qu'il s'intéressai à toi ? Pourtant tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Tu n'es pas intéressante ! Qui pourrait bien avoir envie de ...

\- LA FERME !

Elle avait dit ça avec des sanglots dans la voix et s'en voulut car maintenant elle était vraiment vulnérable. Elle voulait partir loin et ne plus jamais espérer ! Chloé avait raison au fond, elle n'était pas intéressante. Du moins, Marinette n'était pas intéressante. Adrien avait eu pitié et puis finalement il l'avait oublié ou alors il ne voulait pas en parler parce que c'était une erreur. Tout s'écroulait. Ça faisait mal de se sentir rejetée, humiliée...

Marinette se leva et sans se retourner, claqua la porte du café.

 **O**

 **O**

L'aspect, les couleurs, le temps, sont des choses variables selon les humeurs. En ce moment pour Marinette, tout paraissait moche. Vu d'en haut, Paris ressemblait à un amas de masses sombres; tristes. Le ciel nocturne, lui, semblait orageux et terne. Cette journée était vraiment... Décevante. Non, ce n'était pas le mot exact, mais ça importait peu. Marinette mis son casque sur ses oreilles et lança la musique. Une chanson triste qui parlait d'amour évidemment. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle écoute ça dans ce genre de moments alors qu'un bon morceau de Jagged Stones aurait un effet plus positif sur son moral. Mais elle se sentait trahie, déçue, un sentiment d'abandon exagéré, mais profond.

Le vent violent rejetait ses cheveux et ses larmes en arrière. Être comme ça, en Ladybug avait quelque chose de défoulant. Elle pouvait sauter, courir dans la nuit et cela sans rien craindre, à l'abris de tout. Tout, à l'exeption peut-être de ses pensées discordantes, de l'image d'Adrien ou de Chat noir. Elle avait envie de tout mettre en pause, juste une heure.

Elle arriva enfin à la serre aux coccinelles. L'endroit semblait vide et isolé, et avait, pour seul fond sonore le bruit des insectes et le ruissellement de l'eau.

\- Chat noir, murmura t-elle.

 _Silence_

Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là.

Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la console, comme il savait le faire. Elle ne se montrait pas si souvent vulnérable devant lui, mais quand ça arrivait, elle était contente de voir qu'il la comprenait. C'était un peu égoïste de vouloir oublier Adrien avec lui, elle le savait. Il n'empêche que c'était avec lui, et pas un autre, qu'elle essayait de l'oublier. Marinette s'assit dans l'herbe, il restait encore la serviette du pique-nique qu'il avait préparé. Sa main traça une courbe invisible sur le tissu. Les larmes recommencèrent à affluer, Elle les chassa d'un revers de bras et renifla, puis, un sourire parcourut ses lèvres. Chat noir avait laissé un mot.

Il était caché sous la nappe, il avait du oublier de lui donner ce jour-là. Doucement, Marinette le déplia, prenant soin de rendre ses gestes les plus doux possibles. Elle lut.

Ce fut rapide, il n-y avait que deux mots. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit, les larmes glissant toujours le long de son visage.

La serre semblait moins vide désormais.

 **o**

 **o**

 **Yo ! Oui je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire"ça". Ce chapitre vous a peut-être déçu mais vu que c'est un le thème, du coup ça va ;-) ! On passe dans une phase assez déprimante, je l'admet mais ça m'a quand même plu d'écrire les tourments des personnages (sadique comme je suis). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qui va suivre et beaucoup plus attrayant ! Voilà j'espère vous avoir quand même satisfaits et merci à tous de lire cette fiction et de me soutenir ! Bisous à tous et rendez-vous bientôt pour le final ! (enfin je crois mais je suis pas encore sûre...) °-°**


	6. Derrière le masque, partie 1

**Chapitre 6 : Derrière le masque, partie 1**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Quel imbécile il était !

Il avait toujours était fort pour atteindre des niveaux élevés en cette matière, mais là, il battait tous ses records... et de loin.

C'est vrai, il avait une bonne excuse à la base, mais quand même, quel con ! D'accord, admettons. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui, surtout après la grosse engueulade d'hier soir. Attiser encore le courroux de son père aurait été une chose stupide car il aurait pu s'en sortir avec pire qu'une injonction à domicile temporaire. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait, surtout si il voulait revoir ses amis un jour. Mais putain, il aurait pu envoyer un texto ! Franchement qu'est-ce que ça aurait coûté ?! Il avait fallu que monsieur soit trop occupé à maudire son père et cette foutu baraque ! Que son esprit soit tellement ailleurs pour qu'il réalise une heure après le rendez vous qu'il y'en avait un ! Mais quel con ! Putain il n'en revenait pas ! Et ce n'est pas fini, détrompez vous. Une brillante idée défiant toutes les erreurs précédentes avait germée dans son esprit. Il se trouvait depuis 20 minutes devant le lycée de Marinette !

Non, ça a peut-être l'air d'une bonne idée comme ça... Mais absolument pas ! Non seulement parce que c'est en totale contradiction avec la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas fui hier, étant je le rappelle, "ne pas s'attirer la colère de son père trop rapidement"; car lui, Adrien Aggreste, se trouvait à sécher les cours pour pouvoir être là quand Marinette sortirait, alors que le gorille viendrait le chercher dans moins de 10 min et qu'il n'avait PAS LE DROIT de traîner après les cours, et encore moins de les sécher ! La deuxième raison pour expliquer l'idiotie de cette idée, est que attendre la fille à qui on a pausé un lapin la veille devant son école est stupide ! Surtout si l'on sait qu'elle vous a envoyé trois messages et a essayé de vous appeller quatre fois jusqu'à plus d'une heure après le rendez-vous, et que, quand vous avait essayé de la joindre, elle ne répondait pas ! Donc voici que vous épier une fille furieuse contre vous, à la sortie de son école, afin de lui faire de piètres excuses, tout en sachant que vous ne la reverrez sûrement jamais à cause des stupides règles que vous avait défiées pour venir la voir !

Mais quel con !

\- Des fois je te trouve vraiment impulsivement stupide, affirma Plagg en fixant le lycée avec de grands yeux fatigués. Adrien soupira :

\- Ton soutient me va droit au coeur.

\- De rien, sourit le kwami. Mais je sais comment mettre fin à cette suite de décisions idiotes !

\- Comment ? Demanda t-il sans vraiment y croire.

\- En m'offrant un bon gros morceau de camembert ! Rugit la créature.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu...

Voyant son expression désespérée, le kwami se radoucit.

\- T'inquiète pas, cette Marinette est une gentille fille, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle te rejette.

Adrien sourit, parfois Plagg pouvait s'avérer rassurant quand son estomac ne parlait pas à sa place.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Le jeune homme sentit son poul s'accélérait. Il aimait Marinette, tout se passerait bien. Il l'avait peut-être réalisé assez tard mais maintenant, c'était une évidence. Il l'aimait.

D'accord, il y'avait Ladybug, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était assez égoïste en y repensant. Le jour où elle l'avait rejeté, où elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il avait embrassé Marinette. Il en avait eu très envie, il faut le dire, mais peut-être avait-il voulu oublier sa coccinelle avec elle. Seulement, Marinette le rassurait, il se sentait bien à ses côtés, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas souffrir... Et voilà que maintenant c'était lui qui la faisait souffrir, il était vraiment un imbécile fini !

Plagg le coupa dans ses réflexions en tirant sur l'intérieure de sa veste.

Marinette était là.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, elle discutait avec un garçon, Nathanaël qui-plus-est ! Il sentit le peu d'assurance qui lui restait s'évaporer. Le kwami s'agitait dans sa veste l'air de dire "Allez te dégonfle pas là ! Fonce !". En réalité ça devait sûrement être : "Allez grouille toi là, j'ai la dalle !"; mais peu importe, il devait y aller !

Le jeune mannequin s'approcha de la brunette, d'une démarche pentelante. Nathanaël l'aperçut et s'écria :

\- Tiens Adrien ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

 _Je te retourne la question_ , pensa le jeune blond

Aussitôt Marinette se retourna. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de le voir.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? lacha t-elle séchement.

Adrien se sentit tellement mal à l'aise et surpris par le ton froid de la jeune fille, dont il avait peu l'habitude venant d'elle.

\- Je, heu... bafouilla t-il.

Marinette commença à reprendre sa marche.

\- Non, attends ! Je voulais m'excuser pour... Hier soir.

Elle se stoppa à nouveau sans pour autant le regarder.

\- En fait si je ne pouvais pas venir, c'est à cause de mon père...

\- Ton père ?

\- Oui, c'est ça... En fait, on s'est disputé et du coup...

Il perdait ses mots, la situation lui échappait totalement. La brunette accéléra. Adrien lui saisit le bras. Elle frémit à son contact mais ne se débattit pas.

\- En fait c'est compliqué, après j'ai oublié et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard !

\- Tu as... Oublié ? lacha Marinette.

Oh oh, très mauvaise idée. Expliqué dans cet ordre, il avait l'air encore plus d'un connard. C'était important pour elle, pour lui, et il avait _oublié_...

La jeune fille retira son bras d'un coup sec.

\- Laisse moi Adrien.

Il sentit des sanglots dans sa voix. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il faisait souffrir Marinette, c'était impardonnable. Il eut tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais ça aurait été une nouvelle mauvaise idée à ajouter à sa longue liste du jour.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Oui c'était tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Juste ça sans aucun arguments, ni aucune justifications. Décidément sa répartie laissait à désirer ces derniers temps...

La jeune fille avait entendu, il le savait. Mais elle continua d'avancer. Son coeur se serra. Nathanaël la prit par l'épaule et lança un regard noir à Adrien tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. _Pour qui il se prend_ , pensa le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'es pas censé lui courir après et lui dire que tu l'aimes, grogna Plagg en fixant la brunette qui disparaissait dans la masse d'étudiants.

\- Trop tard, soupira le jeune homme. Je n'en ai pas le droit...

... Du moins pour l'instant. C'est ce qu'il espérait de tout son coeur.

 **O**

 **O**

Pour la cinquième fois cette semaine, Tikki retrouva Marinette en pleine appliquation de la technique de l'autruche. La jeune fille sanglotait, la tête enfonçée dans l'oreiller. Le petit kwami soupira, l'amour était décidément la chose la plus compliquée qu'elle connaisse !

\- Allez debout Marinette ! Si on faisait des cookies pour te changer les idées ? s'exclama t-elle.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- D'accord mais moi j'ai faim, et je ne veux pas que tu déprimes dans ton coin !

\- La nourriture c'est pas ça qui manque ici, sers toi...

Le kwami souffla, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à coopérer, il fallait donc qu'elle se charge d'arranger les choses.

\- J'appelle Alya, minauda t-elle.

Marinette se redressa.

\- Et depuis quand tu téléphones à mes amis s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Depuis que les sms existent.

\- Lâche ce portable Tikki, je veux rester seule ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

La créature ne prêta pas attention à cette dernière phrase et commença à pianoter péniblement sur l'écran du téléphone. "Alya g besoin de par-ler tu peux v-e-n-i-r ?" dicta t-elle à voix haute.

\- Et voilà, c'est envoyé !

\- Tu es très fourbe des fois, se contenta d'affirmer Marinette.

\- Qui aime bien, châtit bien, sourit t-elle.

La brunette disparut à nouveau dans les méandres de sa couette. Elle n'en voulait pas à Tikki, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même pour des tas de choses.

Pour ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'Adrien avait à lui dire parce qu'elle se sentait toujours blessée, pour ne pas avoir rallumé son téléphone plus tôt et constater tous les messages qu'il lui avait envoyé après son départ. Pour ne pas arriver à définir qui elle aimait le plus entre lui et Chat noir, car un nouvel événement venait à chaque fois faire pencher la balance vers l'un ou l'autre, inlassablement. Les deux l'avaient faîte souffrir et elle avait fait souffrir les deux. Comment diable s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation !

\- Tikki.

\- Oui ?

\- Transforme moi.

Le kwami n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une, se faisant aussitôt aspirer par les boucles d'oreilles de le jeune fille. Dès qu'elle eut revêtit son costume rougeoyant, Marinette ouvrit son yoyo afin d'entamer une importante conversation.

Ladybug : _Chat tu es là ?_

Ladybug : _J'avais envie de te parler_

Ladybug : _Tu sais je suis heureuse de pouvoir me confier à toi, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance._

Ladybug : _Ok, je parle toute seule :-p #solitude_

Ladybug : _En fait je voulais te dire, j'ai retrouvée ton mot, celui que tu as laissé dans la cocci serre..._

 _Je pense que c'est réciproque :)_

Marinette s'arrêta là, tout était dit.

 **O**

 **O**

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Adrien savait que ça ne servait à rien. Son père ne savait pas écouter, il ne savait que donner des ordres, que diriger sa vie sans _l'écouter_. Son opinion lui importait tellement peu que si il avait été un chien, leurs discussions aurait été les mêmes.

\- Peu importe, déclara le jeune homme. Vous n'écoutez que vous même.

D'accord, la provocation n'était pas le meilleur moyen de calmer les choses, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait une confrontation. Il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Très bien, je vois que tu n'es pas prêt à te conduire en adulte. Je te félicite pour ta maturité Adrien !

\- Un adulte ne serais pas obligé de rester cloîtré chez son père, remarqua t-il avec amertume.

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me contredises ! Je veux juste te protéger, et toi tu es incapable de respecter ça ! Vociféra le styliste. Pourquoi as-tu séché les cours ?! Pourquoi n'étais tu pas là quand le chauffeur t'attendait ?! Ce sont des règles simples fils, et toi tu les enfreints !

\- Désolé de ne pas être le docile toutou que vous auriez voulu! Dommage, je suis une personne humaine ! Vous ne pouvez pas me contrôler comme vous voudriez !

\- Comment oses-tu...

Gabriel semblait prêt à exploser, Adrien ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est vrai, ça vous passe au-dessus ce que je pense, ce que je vis ! Vous croyez me protéger mais vous m'étouffez ! C'est vous qui me turez au final.

Il reprit sa respiration, ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour être enfermé, je suis fait pour vivre, pour être libre. Oui, peut-être que dehors il y'a des dangers, peut-être que je peux mourir à cause d'une attaque, à cause d'un accident, mais je serais libre ! Je suis prêt à prendre ces risques si c'est le prix à payer pour être heureux et ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherai.

Les larmes coulaient désormais abondemment sur ses joues. Son père le regardait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Elle me manque, continua t-il, la voix déchirée par les sanglots. Si vous saviez comme elle me manque ! Elle me comprenait, et je sais que c'est sa mort qui vous a rendu plus dur, qui vous a rendu possesif, qui a fait que vous vouliez me cloîtrer pour que je ne subisse pas le même sort qu'elle. Mais en sa mémoire, faîtes ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour moi, ne commettez pas les mêmes erreures du passé... Laissez moi vivre.

Adrien dit cette dernière phrase comme un murmure. Il prit la main de son père et lui sourit, le visage larmoyant.

\- Je t'en prie, lacha t-il.

Gabriel pleura aussi. Pas autant que lui, juste une ou deux larmes mais cela suffit amplement au jeune homme. Il le prit dans ses bras. On entendait plus que les sanglots d'un père et son fils dans la vaste pièce. Des pleurs libérateurs, quelque chose de douloureux et heureux à la fois.

\- Je t'aime Adrien, murmura Gabriel. Sache que ce que j'ai fait je l'ai toujours fait pour toi. Mais maintenant tout seras bientôt comme avant. J'approche de mon but...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Adrien en relevant la tête.

\- Je te parle de elle, de nous. On seras bientôt réunis tous les trois.

Le jeune homme s'écarta de l'étreinte, toujours secoué par les sanglots.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

\- Non mon fils, il y'a un moyen. Il a un lourd prix et je l'ai payé. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, ta mère reviendra je te le promets.

\- Tu me fais peur, murmura Adrien en séchant ses larmes. De quel prix tu parles ?! C'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ?!

Gabriel reprit l'épaule de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te demande encore de m'écouter attentivement, ce que je vais te dire te feras peut-être me détester mais avant tout sache une chose. Toi et ta mère êtes les seules choses que j'ai jamais aimées. Je ferais tout, absolument tout pour vous ! Je ne suis plus rien sans elle !

Le jeune homme le regardait toujours avec frayeur, les larmes recommençant à jaillir de ses yeux.

\- Je suis le papillon.

Le coeur d'Adrien s'arrêta, son regard se figea. Un goût amer remplit sa bouche et tout s'écroula. Il se sentit basculer et s'écrasa au sol. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Comment était-ce possible ?!

\- Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour Ariane, c'est pour ta mère ! Les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat noir pourront la ressuciter, c'était le seul moyen !

Le mannequin n'écoutait plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il contemplait le sol, ses larmes s'écrasant lourdement dessus. Toute son attention était portée sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout son être était occupé à établir un lien entre ces deux personnes : Son père - le papillon. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre, il refusait de le croire. Des forces intérieures en lui, combattaient pour expulser cette idée.

\- Je sais que j'ai mis en danger la vie d'innocents, mais je ne regrette rien car ta mère reviendra ! Il fut prit d'un rire démant. Te rends-tu compte Adrien ?! Elle va revenir !

Son fils releva la tête et contempla avec horreur son père qui riait et pleurait, euphorique, le regard démancielle. Il répétait encore et encore "Elle va revenir, tu te rends compte !"

Adrien usa de toute la force mentale qu'il lui restait pour se relever, malgrès le déchirement intérieur qu'il subissait. Il se redressa de tout son long et affronta le regard de son père avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait y mettre.

\- Tu es totalement fou.

Le jeune homme dit cela dans un souffle, comme si il le constatait, comme si c'était clair désormais. Gabriel s'arrêta de rire et contempla son fils, les yeux ronds.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Adrien, commença t-il d'une voix douce. Tu vas revoir ta mère ! Tout va s'arranger, on sera à nouveau une famille.

Adrien recula.

\- Mais on ne ramène pas les gens à la vie ! Maman est morte, accepte-le ! Quand bien même ton foutu plan marcherait, tu crois vraiment que tout seras comme avant ?! Maman ne supportera pas que son retour est mis en danger la vie de milliers d'innocents ! Tu es un monstre !

Le jeune homme essaya de chasser les larmes qui troublaient sa vision, il ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu vas tout perdre en faisant ça ! Ta famille il fallait la réunir avant, ta famille c'est moi !

Il n'arrivait plus à parler distinctement, les sanglots brisant sa voix.

\- Je t'en prie, arrête là ! Fais ce qu'elle aurait voulu et ne te laisse pas aveugler par le pouvoir. Elle es morte et c'est comme ça !

Son cri déchira le silence, Gabriel s'approcha.

\- Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Mais c'est faux, j'ai le pouvoir de tout arranger et je compte bien m'en servir.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Adrien resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sans parler... Puis d'un coup brisa l'étreinte, violemment.

\- Alors je t'en empêcherai ! s'écria t-il.

Gabriel changea aussitôt d'attitude, il prit une allure menaçante.

\- Adrien, adrien...

Sa voix était toujours calme, mais effrayante.

\- Décidément, tu es toujours aussi borné, tu es bien le fils de ta mère.

Il resta un instant pensif, le regard dans le vide, puis, fit brutalement volte-face.

\- Imbécile ! cria t-il. Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est pour nous ! Tente ce que tu veux, mais rien, absolument rien, ne m'empêchera d'accomplir ce pour quoi j'ai fais tellement de sacrifices ! Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible !

\- Si il y'en a un ! C'est toi, toi seul peut décider de mettre fin à cette folie !

\- Jamais !

La gifle partit toute seule. Ce fut Adrien qui la reçut de plein fouet.

Il y'eu à nouveau le silence, leur respiration haletante à tous les deux, puis le jeune homme prit la parole pour la dernière fois.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne gagneras, dit-il avec haine.

Puis il sortit, sans attendre, et franchit pour la énième fois cette large porte qu'il claqua violemment comme si il la scellait une bonne fois pour toute.

 **O**

 **O**

Adrien courût aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait aucune idées de où il allait mais tout ce qui lui importait était de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette maison. Les gens dans la rue le dévisageait. Soit parce qu'il le reconnaissait, soit parce que courir comme un dératé, les larmes aux yeux dans une ruelle peut être étrange. Mais il s'en foutait pas mal étant donné que tout ce sur quoi son cerveau arrivait à se concentrer était la révélation de son père. Quelle ironie ! Lui, Adrien Aggreste, Chat noir à ses heures, était le fils de son plus grand ennemi : le papillon, qui se trouvait être Gabriel Aggreste, grand styliste parisien. Ça n'avait aucun sens un truc pareil ! Il en voulait tellement à son père mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. Cet homme avait passé ces dernières années à essayer de faire revenir sa mère, il était incapable de vivre dans le présent et d'essayer de se rattraper avec son fils, qui lui était bien vivant! Mais maintenant il allait le perdre, et cela à cause de sa négligence, de sa folie et de cet objectif monstrueux, égoïste et invraisemblable ! Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était cette douleur, cette peine, cet immense chagrin qui noircissait son coeur, qui l'avait conduit à devenir le papillon et à faire souffrir des innocents dans le seul but de servir son intérêt. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?! Il avait évidemment ressenti qu'il avait changé à la mort de sa mère, qu'il était devenu plus froid, plus distant. Mais il n'était qu'un petit garçon, comment aurait-il su quoi faire ? Alors, il s'était habitué à vivre replié dans son coin, à être bien obéissant et docile, pour ne jamais contrarier son père. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs même pas cherché à connaître ce que lui ressentait, il n'avait pas voulu partager son chagrin et avait tout gardé pour lui. Ça l'avait rongé, chaque jours, chaque heures, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Cette douleur s'était transformée en haine, en folie, il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle s'arrête. Le pouvoir du papillon lui donna l'illusion de pouvoir y mettre fin. La douleur d'Adrien, elle, s'était tassée, puis à peu, elle était devenue du courage, quelque chose qui le poussa ensuite à vouloir aider autrui pour que ce qui lui était arrivé n'arrive à personne d'autre. Il était devenu Chat noir !

Adrien s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Le petit kwami noir le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire Plagg ? murmura finalement le jeune blond.

Le kwami aurait pu dire tellement de choses, des conseils, des paroles rassurantes, même quelque chose comme "Maintenant il va falloir affronter la réalité, tu devras combattre ton père"... Mais non, il se contenta simplement de déclarer :

\- Prenons le métro, il y'a une merveilleuse fromagerie dans deux stations.

Adrien acquiesça. Il savait que son compagnon n'était pas le plus doué question sentiments mais le fait qu'il ne chercha pas à en rajouter lui fit plaisir. Il avait plutôt besoin de croire que tout était normal, encore un peu...

Plagg et lui se dirigèrent vers une bouche de métro. Le jeune homme sentit son téléphone vibrer tandis qu'il descendait dans les tunnels souterrains. Il hésita à regarder. _Peut-être que c'était Marinette_ , se dit-il. Cette possibilité suffit à le décider. Il alluma son portable et constata que le message ne venait pas de la délicieuse brunette mais de Nathalie. Avait-elle entendu sa conversation avec son père ? De toute manière tant pis, Adrien ne voulait plus voir personne de son entourage.

\- Plagg, je crois que je devrais me débarasser de mon téléphone, chuchota t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? grogna le kwami. Tu imagines combien ça vaut en fromages un gadget pareil !

\- Mais il seras facile à mon père de me géolocaliser, il le fait tout le temps ! Si je veux m'éloigner, il faut que personne ne puisse me joindre et me retrouver.

Sur-ce, le jeune homme balança son portable sur les rails du train.

\- Ah bah super ! grinça la créature. Voilà que ton argent de poche pour ta fuite improvisée vient de se faire détruire ! Tu m'expliques comment on va payer le camembert et les transports ?!

\- C'est bon, j'avais pas pensé à ça ok ? rétorqua le mannequin. Mais t'inquiète pas j'ai un peu d'argent sur moi.

Plagg s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des cris, venant de derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Adrien.

\- Ton père n'a pas chômé, se contenta de lançer le kwami en fixant l'endroit d'où provenait les appels de détresse.

Aussitôt, déboula devant eux un grand homme portant un long manteau marron, un masque noir et un immense chapeau en forme de building.

\- Je suis l'architecte ! déclara t-il en regardant l'assemblée. Vous allez voir comment mes créations sont impreeeeeessionantes !

Soudainement, des murs de pierre jaillirent du sol, bloquant la sortie aux civils. Sous les pieds du super-vilain, une tour s'érigea toute seule, lui donnant hauteur et sécurité. Ils ricanait bruyamment en voyant les personnes tentant de s'échapper, se retrouver à chaque fois face à un nouveau mur.

\- Plagg, il faut agir ! murmura le jeune blond.

\- Les endroits pour te transformer sont assez limités...

En effet, le jeune homme se retrouvait pris en quatre murs et littéralement !

\- Tant pis, être dans la peau d'un chat m'a donné quelques notions d'escalades !

Adrien s'agrippa à la parois du mur et commença à le gravir assez facilement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'architecte s'en était aperçu.

\- Je vois, on veut contrecarré mes PLANS ! Tu te crois à la HAUTEUR ?!

D'un geste de la main, il fit s'écrouler le mur qu'il escaladait. Le jeune homme se sentit aussitôt hurter violemment le sol. Les briques s'écrasèrent sur lui, et il resta paralysé sous les décombres. Il tenta maladroitement de se relever et comprit que ça ne servait à rien, il n'arrivait à bouger aucun de ses membres. Le kwami suffoquait dans sa veste, essayant de se dégager.

\- Plagg, ça va ? murmura le mannequin entre deux toussotements.

\- Oui, rien de cassé et toi ?

\- Je peux pas en dire autant...

En effet, son bras gauche lui faisait atrocement mal. Il lui semblait comme déchiré, comme si ses os étaient brisés.

\- Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé, grinça t-il.

Là, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux parce qu'il faut le dire, c'était vraiment une journée de merde.

Le kwami réussit enfin à se dégager. Il essaya en vain, de déplacer des pierres du bras du garçon et s'arrêta voyant qu'il s'épuisait pour rien.

\- Eh ben, t'es bien bloqué ! Je vois même pas ta bague. Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais aller chercher Ladybug, elle pourra te sauver !

\- Tu sais même pas où elle est...

Le jeune homme se mettait maintenant à cracher du sang, respirant péniblement tant il était recouvert de briques, un mur entier lui était tombé dessus quand même !

\- Si, en cas d'urgence je peux localiser son kwami. Répondit le noireau. Je te rappelles que tu peux aussi voir où elle est avec ton bâton. Des auras comme les nôtres y'en a pas cent ! Au pire elle seras vite alertée de la venue d'un nouvel akuma en ville.

\- Fais vite, lança Adrien qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps écrasé sous une tonne de briques avec un mélange de sang et de terre dans la bouche.

Plagg ne se fit pas prier et se fraya un passage parmi les décombres. Quand il fut enfin libéré, il fonça vers la sortie, volant et slalomant parmi les structures qui se dressaient de part et d'autre des couloirs. Le kwami se concentra afin de localiser son amie. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu Tikki, ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis leur réveil il y'a déjà trois ans de cela. Cuisinait-elle toujours aussi bien ? Sa fondue au camembert était sensationnelle...

Bref, il chassa ces savoureuses pensées pour ce focaliser sur l'objectif principal : Trouver Ladybug pour sauver Adrien !

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette était assise sur un banc au côté d'Alya, sirotant tranquillement un verre de limonade. L'air était frais, le bruissement des arbres, rassurants, elle ne bougerait de là pour rien au monde.

\- Et donc il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?! jubila la rouquine.

\- Il l'a écrit, rectifia t-elle.

\- Ha ! C'est trop chou les romances de super-héros !

\- T'emballe pas.

\- Bon bah ça va. Tout va bien du coup avec tes prétendants !

\- Tu plaisantes, tout va mal ! Aucun d'eux ne répond à mes messages et j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Plagg s'approcha. Quoi ?! Ladybug était une de ces filles ! Bon ce ne fut pas très dur de deviner laquelle. Alya gérait le ladyblog et ne correspondait pas vraiment au physique de l'héroïne... Mais alors Marinette était Ladybug ?! C'était tellement ironique comme situation, cela voulait dire que les deux filles qu'aimait Adrien n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ! Il n'en revenait pas, celle-là il ne l'avait pas sentit venir. Même si en fait c'était assez logique en y repensant... Mais bon, oh là là, quand il dirait ça à Adrien !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ! glapit Alya.

 _Grillé !_

Marinette ne répondit pas et le contempla avec stupeur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait compris. Une petite voix familière ne tarda pas à la conforter dans son hypothèse.

\- Plagg ! s'écria Tikki.

\- Tu te montres devant cette humaine ! s'offusqua le noireau en désignant Alya.

\- Tu viens de faire la même chose je te signale, répliqua l'humaine en question. Et t'inquiète je suis au courant pour les kouamiks et tout.

\- Kwami s'il-te-plaît, grinça Plagg.

Marinette s'approcha de lui, le fixant toujours avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Alors tu es... Celui de Chat noir, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, rétorqua la créature. Et il a besoin de toi !

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Wahou j'étais trop inspirée pour ce chapitre ! Je suis assez satisfaite de cette première partie du final. J'espère qu'elle vous aura aussi plu ^_^!**

 **Bon je vous laisse sur votre faim, désolé *-* et en plus j'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt parce que j'avais pas internet...**

 **Enfin bref, ce qui m'a le plus à écrire a été la confrontation d'Adrien avec son père, et oui c'est normal, un moment je passe d'un coup du vouvoiement au tutoiement. En tout cas je vous remercie comme d'hab pour vos reviews et votre soutient. Merciiiiiii ça me fait super plaisir ! C'est bientôt la fin, c'est triste...**

 **Enfin peut-être que je continuerai cette histoire dans une autre fiction en mode "10 ans plus tard", on verra bien ;) en tout cas je vous aime, salut et à plus tard pour le grand final xD ! Merci, merci, merci et bisoous ! *.* 3**


	7. Derrière le masque, partie 2

**Chapitre 7 : Derrière le masque, partie 2**

 **O**

 **Bon vraiment désolé pour la looooooongue attente, j'avais vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et une petite panne d'inspiration mais voilà finalement le rendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra !**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette resta silencieuse quelques instants. Chat noir était en danger ? Que se passait-il ?! Il y'avait déjà un akuma à seulement un jour d'intervalle après la dernière attaque ?!

\- Il faut se dépêcher, continua Plagg. Le papillon a fait une nouvelle victime : l'architecte. Et Ad... Chat noir, est coincé sous un mur en ce moment !

\- Il est blessé ?! s'enquit aussitôt Marinette.

\- À ton avis ! beugla le kwami.

\- C'est bon Plagg, le gronda doucement Tikki. Dis nous plutôt où il est.

L'interessé prit à nouveau un air grave.

\- Ah enfin, on arrive au point important, il est piégé dans le métro, suivez-moi !

\- Ok on y va ! lança la brunette en s'élançant dans la direction qu'il indiquait.

Alya s'interposa.

\- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?!

\- Oh non, toi tu ne viens pas, c'est trop dangereux ! ordonna la jeune fille.

\- Tu plaisantes, on va enfin voir à quoi ressemble Chat noir, pas question que je loupe ça !

Marinette se tut, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Allait-elle connaître l'identité de son partenaire ? Plagg la coupa rapidement dans ses questionnements.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu distingues autre chose qu'une touffe blonde, vu comment il est enseveli.

\- C'est décidé, tu ne viens pas ! déclara la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne que j'aime soit en danger !

Alya ne répliqua pas, sachant que cet argument était aussi imbattable que son amie à _Ultimate mega strike_.

\- Bon je vais aller me transformer, sois bien sage ! rajouta la brunette avec un clin d'oeil, avant de disparaître sur les toits parisiens.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment en hauteur et cachée, elle ordonna à Tikki d'agir. Aussitôt une sensation agréable et rassurante l'envahit comme à chacune de ses métamorphoses. Sa peau fut recouverte de la délicate texture de sa combinaison qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être Marinette, mais bel et bien Ladybug.

\- Quand on le voit de ses propres yeux, ça paraît flagrant.

La petite voix hautaine de Plagg avait surgît derrière elle.

\- Quoi donc ? le questionna la brunette.

\- Que tu es Ladybug. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas pu le remarquer plus tôt. Tu es exactement... Elle.

Marinette ne répondit pas, Plagg l'avait-il déjà vu plusieurs fois ? Chat noir et elle se connaissait-il dans la vraie vie ?

\- Bon c'est pas tout coccinelle mais tu as un prince à sauver !

La créature noiraude lui fit signe de le suivre et s'élança avec rapidité dans les airs. Il aurait voulu dire plein de choses du type " Chat noir c'est Adrien que tu as embrassé, et en plus son père c'est le papillon ! C'est dingue ça ?!" mais il n'avait pas le tact et le cran nécessaire pour se lancer dans de pareilles révélations qui en ces circonstances ne le faisait pas beaucoup rire(parce que dans d'autres, peut-être un peu). Enfin bon, ils avaient déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

Marinette s'efforça de contenir le flot accablant de questions qui la bombardait, comme toujours. Il fallait plus que jamais qu'elle garde son calme, elle le sentait, cette bataille allait être des plus éprouvantes !

 **O**

 **O**

Ladybug arriva sur le lieu de l'attaque en quelques minutes. L'endroit était presque désert mais des plus saccagés. Des murs et des briques étaient disséminés partout formant un vrai labyrinthe. On aurait dit qu'on était en pleine apocalypse ! Plagg prit aussitôt les devants, criant et appelant le jeune héros pour espérer le localiser. On entendait des gémissements en réponse venant d'un peu partout mais impossible de savoir lesquels provenaient du jeune homme.

La brunette sentit son coeur s'accélérer, elle allait revoir Chat noir ! Mais il était peut-être gravement blessé ou pire encore... Non il ne valait mieux pas penser à ça ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si anxieuse alors qu'ils risquaient tout le temps leurs vies, mais il s'agissait quand même de son précieux partenaire...

\- Marinette ? murmura Plagg.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais te demander quelques chose...

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

\- ... Empêche Chat noir de prendre les devants, ne le laisse pas faire un truc stupide.

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette demande. Que voulait dire t-il exactement par _un truc stupide_ ?

\- Protège le, c'est tout, lâcha Plagg comme s'il lisait dans pensées. Il n'a pas eu une journée très facile...

Sur-ceux il s'éloigna sans se retourner. _Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude des séquences émotions_ , pensa Marinette.

Elle se dirigea vers une personne blessée pour oublier le sentiment de doute et d'impuissance qui l'envahissait. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle soit à nouveau interrompue.

\- Il est par là ! s'écria le kwami. Je suis sûr que c'était vers ici !

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, sautant de murs en murs et dégageant quelques personnes au passage.

\- Mais c'est un vrai chantier ici, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se décida t-elle enfin à déclarer tandis qu'elle constatait de plus en plus les dégâts causés par l'attaque.

\- Qui dit chantier dit constructions, se contenta de répondre Plagg. Et il se trouve que c'est exactement la spécialité de notre akumatisé !

\- Ben il devrait changer de métier, ses créations ça casse pas des briques !

\- Dis donc, je vois qu'à force de me côtoyer tu t'ai améliorée en jeux de mots ! déclara une voix étouffée sur leur gauche.

\- Chat noir !

La jeune fille accourût immédiatement vers l'endroit où elle avait entendue son partenaire. Elle ne vit que des décombres. Juste un gigantesque amassis de pierres. Chat noir était-il là dessous ? Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, le jeune homme répondit :

\- Oui c'est bien moi ce gros tas de briques, je suis à tomber non ?!

Ladybug ne crût pas nécessaire de répondre. Il faisait vraiment le malin en toutes circonstances ! Néanmoins ça la rassura, il était en vie et n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là ! cria Plagg.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et déguaina son yoyo. Elle entreprit aussitôt de tirer les énormes blocs vers elle ce qui fut assez facile si on se dit qu'elle avait déjà fait la même chose avec un bus. En quelques secondes, les jambes d'Adrien étaient libres.

\- Mon bras, grinça le jeune homme. Dégage mon bras pour que je puisse me transformer !

\- Oui bah deux secondes !

Son bras ? Où était-il exactement ? Elle n'avait aucun idée exacte de la position dans laquelle il était. Marinette frémit. Et si elle dégageait sa tête par erreur ? Alors elle verrai son visage ? C'était difficile d'imaginer que Chat noir, le vrai, se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, sans son masque...

\- Ladybug !

Le hurlement de douleur de son coéquipier la ramena rapidement à la réalité. Sans perdre une seconde, elle lança son yoyo.

Bingo, elle voyait son coude ! Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle constata le piteux état dans lequel il se trouvait. Son bras était ensanglanté et paraissait comme déboîté, on l'aurait dit plié en deux mais sa bague était désormais accessible.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

\- Plagg, trans... forme moi, émit-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

Le kwami fut immédiatement attiré dans le miraculous. Un halo vert inonda les décombres et le bras du héros se recouvrit d'un épais cuir noir.

\- Chat tu vas bien ?!

Il commença à se débattre sous les pierres, poussant des gémissements de douleur. La jeune fille recommença à dégager les débris. Quand il fut totalement extirpé, Chat noir se releva péniblement pour constater son état.

Il était terrifiant. Presque entièrement maculé de poussière et de terre , on distinguait à peine les traits de son visage. Son costume couvrait sa peau mais on apercevait des taches sombres à certains endroits et quelques trous. Sa bouche et son menton étaient salement entaillés et son bras droit semblait toujours autant déboîté. Il s'écroula aussitôt après s'être relevé.

\- Mon dieu chat, tu ne peux pas combattre dans cet état ! Tu as le bras cassé et tu perds du sang !

\- Je m'en fous royalement, il est hors de question que tu l'affrontes toute seule ! répliqua t-il froidement. C'est mon combat...

Son combat ? Depuis quand c'était **son** combat ? Pourquoi en faisant-il une affaire personnelle ? Enfin, elle se faisait peut-être des idées mais il n'empêche qu'il n'était clairement pas apte à battre qui que ce soit.

\- Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Non ma lady, on va l'arrêter ensemble et point barre.

Il dit cela d'un ton étonnamment calme. Ladybug comprit que sa décision était prise et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle lui prit le bras, qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules, pour le soutenir, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Laisse moi au moins te faire un bandage, murmura t-elle quand ils furent dehors. Elle sentit à la manière dont il bougea son bras, qu'il n'était pas contre cette proposition.

La brunette regarda autour d'elle, et se dirigea vers un kiosque à journaux.

\- Je peux vous en prendre un ? demanda-elle au vendeur en attrapant un magazine sans attendre de réponses (car après tout elle était Ladybug).

Elle alla rejoindre le jeune homme qui s'était assis sur un banc et lui passa le journal autour du bras.

\- Je rêve où Ladybug en personne joue les infirmières avec moi, minauda t-il avec une expression un peu trop râvie.

\- Dommage pour toi, je ne suis pas très expérimentée.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et en retira les rubans rouges qui servaient à maintenir sa traditionnelle coiffure. Chat noir la regarda avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de béatitude mais elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. La jeune fille s'attela à passer les longs rubans autour de son bras et de son cou pour faire une épaulière médicale. Elle se sentait bizarrement assez nerveuse tandis que sa main frôlait le cou de son partenaire.

 _À quoi tu penses Marinette ? On doit se dépêcher !_

Ce fut ce qu'Adrien pensa aussi lorsque un bruit phénoménal retentit plus loin. Ils se retournèrent et virent un immeuble s'effondrer derrière eux.

\- Mes créations ne sont-elles pas fracassantes ?! déclara une voix euphorique au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Bof, l'architecture moderne c'est pas mon truc !

La jeune fille s'élança vers le super vilain perché en haut d'une de ses tourelles. Son yoyo entoura son bras et elle fut attirée à lui. Elle tenta de l'agripper mais il lui fit aussitôt barrage avec une colonne de pierre qui jaillit entre eux. Marinette n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se la prit de plein fouet avant de chuter au sol.

\- Ladybug ! cria Chat noir en boitillant vers elle.

\- J'ai rien, écarte toi !

Pourquoi était-elle si sèche tout à coup ? Décidément il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Enfin, elle n'allait pas arriver à le préserver du combat éternellement, il devait agir !

Le jeune homme prit son bâton et l'étira pour en faire une perche. Il prit de l'élan et plongea vers leur assaillant bien décidé à le faire tomber de son perchoir. L'architecte réagit au quart de tour et se prépara à lancer une nouvelle offensive mais le chat fut plus rapide. Il bondit sur lui l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le super-vilain n'étant pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'écraser par terre, fit jaillir une pyramide de verre sous eux, les faisant glisser doucement jusqu'au sol. Ladybug arriva immédiatement à leur rencontre et enroula l'architecte avec son yoyo.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça Chat ! dit-elle à son coéquipier en le fusillant du regard.

\- Et toi non plus ! glapit son récent prisonnier qui soudainement, fit s'écrouler la précédente colonne qu'il avait hérigé.

Chat noir bondit pour pousser la jeune fille, la faisant esquiver de justesse la construction en chute libre.

\- Donnez moi vos miraculous qu'on en finisse ! déclara l'akumatisé d'une voix lasse.

Chat noir s'approcha, fixant les yeux du vilain.

\- Jamais tu ne les auras ! TU NE GAGNERAS PAS ! déclara t-il avec haine.

Ladybug eut le sentiment étrange qu'il ne s'adressai pas à l'architecte et que encore une fois il semblait un peu trop bouleversé.

\- Ce que tu fais est MAL ! poursuivit Chat noir. Des tas d'innocents sont blessés par ta faute, alors arrête de n'écouter que toi !

Il s'adressait au... papillon ? Il avait vraiment l'air remonté mais pourquoi à ce combat spécialement ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait le bras cassé à cause de lui ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Chat noir...

\- Dis donc le blondinet, tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier mon art on dirait. Mais laisse moi te donner un avant-goût de mes prochaines créations ! répliqua l'architecte avec un sourire malveillant.

Aussitôt des murs de miroir jaillirent de tous les côtés et des remparts se dressèrent. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un véritable labyrinthe de glaces sous un dôme.

\- Chat noir, où tu es ?! cria Ladybug.

\- Derrière toi je crois !

La jeune fille se retourna, il n'y avait rien hormis son propre reflet. _Et merde_! pensa t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve immédiatement un moyen de le rejoindre. Elle ouvrit son yoyo pour essayer de le localiser. Il se trouvait effectivement derrière mais son GPS n'indiquait pas vraiment comment traverser le labyrinthe. Elle ne pouvait même pas lancer son yoyo pour franchir le mur étant donné qu'il y avait ce stupide plafond.

\- Chat, utilise ton cataclysme ! lança t-elle.

 _Pas de réponses_

La brunette n'eut pas le temps de proférer des insultes intérieures car l'insupportable vilain refit surface.

\- Je t'aie manqué darling ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Profitant de sa proximité, elle lança son yoyo sur lui mais changea d'angle d'attaque afin de le surprendre. Cette tentative devait être prévisible car il esquiva aussitôt et se rua sur elle. La jeune fille heurta violemment un miroir dans son dos et s'effondra au sol. Elle eut alors envie d'appeler Chat noir à la rescousse puis se rappela qu'elle s'était promis de l'écarter le plus possible du combat vu l'état instable dans lequel il était, mais elle sentait néanmoins qu'elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps face à son adversaire. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et relança une nouvelle offensive. Des pics en pierre sortirent du sol et le mur dans son dos s'écroula. La brunette réussit de justesse à esquiver l'obstacle au sol mais se prit le miroir de plein fouet. Son épaule et son bras gauche furent légèrement entaillés par le verre mais son costume la protégeait assez. Elle resta à terre, immobile, essoufflée, et mal en point, cherchant le plus rapidement possible un moyen de reprendre l'avantage. L'architecte ne lui laissa toujours pas le temps de se relever et lui saisit la nuque.

\- C'est le moment de me donner ton miraculous ma belle.

La justicière frémit, elle savait que tant qu'il tiendrait son cou, elle ne pourrait rien faire. C'était fini, elle allait redevenir Marinette, le papillon allait gagner...

\- C'est vilain de voler les affaires des autres !

Marinette rouvrit les yeux. Elle vu évidemment Chat noir tout sourire, et l'architecte qui s'était pris un bon coup de bâton sur la tête.

\- Chat ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle perdit aussitôt le sentiment de joie qui venait de l'envahir, pendant une fraction de secondes, en réalisant à nouveau la gravité de ses blessures. Il était impossible qu'il continue le combat dans cet état ! Et puis... Il y'avait ce que lui avait dit Plagg. Elle devait trouver à tout prix un moyen de l'éloigner.

\- Il faut te relever ma lady, on va montrer à ce constructeur de pacotilles ce que peut faire notre équipe de choc !

\- Mais chat...

Il ne l'écouta évidemment pas et se prépara à bondir.

\- J'ai un plan alors fais moi confiance, et utilise ton lucky charm.

Sur-ceux il fusa sur l'architecte prêt à engager un combat rapproché. Marinette se sentit totalement impuissante... Et elle détestait ça. Voir celui qu'elle aimait risquer sa vie alors qu'il n'était clairement pas en mesure de le faire la rendait folle.

 _Il faut que tu te ressaisisses Marinette, maintenant !_

\- Lucky charm !

Cette fois-ci, sa fabuleuse chance lui envoya un... Bâton ou, plus exactement, une perche. À quoi ça allait lui servir ? Chat noir en avait déjà un de ce genre. Bon, pour le moment elle devait se concentrer sur son... Partenaire.

En fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit à leur dernière dispute. Là il avait recommencé à être comme avant avec elle, mais ça n'empêchais qu'elle l'avait blessé, et il ne devait toujours pas avoir cicatrisé... Combien de temps faudra t-il pour que tout soit clair dans sa vie ?! Qu'elle soit sûre et certaine de toutes ses décisions et de ce qu'elle ressent vis à vis de lui et d'Adrien ?

\- Pas mal ton bâton !

Marinette se retourna vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait tranquillement tandis qu'il esquivait les attaques de l'architecte.

\- Pas d'aussi bonne qualité que le tien j'en ai peur ! répliqua t-elle.

Elle alla immédiatement se joindre à lui pour lui éviter de se prendre une colonne grecque en pleine face. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle visualise ce qui pourrait lui servir pour utiliser sa très encombrante perche. Le motif coccinelle clignotant s'afficha, enfin, sur Chat noir et l'architecte. Bon bah, ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup...

\- Tu as trouvé comment t'en servir ? grogna son coéquipier en éclatant le mur de verre qui fonçait sur elle.

\- Non pas encore, je réfléchis.

 _Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'elle réfléchisse ?_ Ils étaient dans une situation des plus dangereuse et elle devait encore réfléchir ! Il fallait agir bon sang, pourquoi ça ne voulait pas marcher aujourd'hui ?!

Adrien lança un regard à sa partenaire. Elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, enfin c'était toujours mieux que lui mais c'était justement ça le problème. Il était certain qu'elle était en train de cogiter un plan pour l'éloigner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il était obligé de faire ce combat, elle ne soupçonnait pas ses enjeux...

Son père était le papillon, il devait lui faire entendre raison, l'affronter, lui tenir tête ! Il le détestait tellement en ce moment ! Sa lady était bien loin d'imaginer le contenu de sa journée, tout son monde s'écroulait, et il devait la protéger de ça.

\- Je sais !

Ladybug s'agrippa à lui, ses yeux brillaient de contentement. Elle avait enfin un plan.

\- Bon c'est déjà ça, finit-elle après l'avoir rapidement débrifé. On pourra au moins récupérer l'avantage.

Le jeune homme acquiesca. Il la suivrait toujours, mais... lui aussi avait un plan et ça ne lui plairait pas.

Très bien, il devait entrer en combat rapproché avec l'architecte pour l'obliger à prendre de la hauteur. Ça, il savait le faire. Il s'élança sur le super vilain occupé à faire sortir des pics du sol. Bâton dans une main, griffe dans l'autre, il était paré. L'akumatisé essaya tout de suite d'esquiver mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Il aurait du mal à faire s'écrouler un mur sur lui sans se le prendre aussi. Il fit néanmoins apparaître une poutre en métal dans ses mains. Adrien n'attendait que ça, l'escrime c'était son fort ! Un duel de poutre et de bâton s'en suivit. Le jeune mannequin évitait tout, plus agile, tandis que l'architecte était moins rapide.

Ce qu'il espérait arriva, le machiavélique vilain fit s'hériger sous ses pieds une tour pour se protéger en hauteur.

\- Maintenant ! hurla le jeune homme.

Il s'élança sur son bâton pour atteindre l'architecte tandis que de l'autre côté Ladybug faisait de même. Naturellement, son assaillant le remarqua et lança une offensive sur lui, mais il ne vit pas la jolie brunette qui surgit derrière lui et l'agrippa. Elle saisit son chapeau qu'elle déchira violemment.

Malheureusementt, aucun petit papillon noir n'en sortit.

 _Merde, merde, merde..._

\- Saleté d'insecte ! vociféra l'architecte, furieux en donnant un grand coup de poutre à la justicière. Celle-ci chuta au sol mais fut rattrapée inextrémiste par Chat noir.

\- Ma lady, murmura t-il. J'ai bien peur que tu doives t'arrêter là, tu ne vas pas tarder à te détransformer ! Je vais continuer tout seul.

La jeune fille se tût. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il manigançait.

\- Attends, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'utiliser mon lucky charm ? C'est ça ton plan foireux; m'éloigner ?! Te battre tout seul ?!

\- Écoute...

\- Non, tait toi ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, pas dans ton état ! Mais merde, pourquoi t'en fais une affaire personnelle ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce combat, l'architecte c'est ton père ou quoi ?!

Adrien ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux. Ladybug le contempla avec de grands yeux. Avait-elle vu juste ? Peu importe, c'était sa vie, il n'était pas obligé de lui répondre mais elle l'aiderait quand même !

\- Non ma lady, ce n'est pas ça...

\- Attention !

La jeune fille le poussa brutalement sur le côté, lui évitant de justesse de finir enseveli. Elle avait presque oublier la présence de leur ennemi avec tout ça ! Ce fut un violent retour à la réalité. Ils étaient désormais à terre, et l'architecte s'approcha tranquillement d'eux.

\- C'est vilain d'avoir détruit mon beau chapeau, mais bon, vous avez vos bijoux pour vous faire pardonner...

Chat noir se redressa péniblement à s'approcha de son interlocuteur. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'effondrer à chaque pas, il tenait à peine debout, mais il n'en avait l'air que plus déterminé.

\- Vas te faire voir ! articula t-il dans un souffle.

Encore une fois, il en était réduit à la provocation, mais encore une fois, il voulait un affrontement direct avec son père. Evidemment, l'architecte ne sembla pas très satisfait de cette réponse et la sienne fut un vif coup dans son estomac. Le jeune homme se retrouva plié en deux, tordu par la douleur, mais il l'avait bien cherché. Avant d'aller plus loin, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire...

\- T'es un enfoiré.

BAM !

Aïe... Cette réponse là était encore plus douloureuse.

\- Ça se joue entre toi et moi... Gabriel, déclara t-il quand il put à nouveau parler.

Le vilain se figea, le logo lumineux du papillon s'afficha sur son visage. Il devait être en conversation mentale avec lui en ce moment.

Tout se passait comme prévu.

Marinette ne comprenait RIEN. Bon, maintenant c'était une évidence, Chat noir connaissait l'architecte et il s'appelait Gabriel. Bizzarement elle avait l'impression d'être encore très loin de la réalité. Une chose était sûre, le jeune homme devait tout de suite arrêter sa provocation.

\- Très bien, répliqua enfin l'akumatisé. C'est entre toi et moi.

Aussitôt, des murs jaillirent de partout et un nouveau dôme se forma autour d'eux. La brunette n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, qu'un mur la sépara de son partenaire. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir son petit sourire et de l'entendre prononcer ces mots :

\- Maintenant tu es en sécurité.

 **O**

 **O**

 _IMBÉCILE !_

Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fait cela... C'était lui qu'il fallait sauver, pas elle. _Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !_ Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était derrière un foutu mur, et elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Si il mourrai, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher.

 _Elle était dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui allait passer et pourquoi._

Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

La jeune fille tambourina sur le mur aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

\- Chat noir ! hurla t-elle. Je t'en prie, réponds moi... Je t'en prie !

Je t'aime, ne fais pas n'importe quoi...

 _Silence_

Ça ne servait à rien. Des larmes commencèrent à couler à flot sur son visage, elle était tellement impuissante ! Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être auprès de lui. Il était tout pour elle, son coéquipier, son protecteur, son confident, son ami, celui qu'elle aimait ! Ça ne pouvait pas juste se finir... Comme ça, sans elle à ses côtés, sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait tout cela. L'architecte n'était très probablement pas son père, mais il n'empêche qu'ils se connaissaient et que cet homme s'appelait Gabriel. À moins que... Et si Chat noir ne s'adressait pas à l'akumatisé mais à celui qui tirait les ficelles ? De toute manière, comment savoir, elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle le voyait tout le temps, il connaissait son secret, mais elle ne savait rien de lui. Comme elle s'en voulait, comme elle lui en voulait à **lui** de se condamner et de la laisser seule dans l'ignorance. C'était la pire situation dans laquelle elle aurait pu se trouver ! Elle avait aussi voulu lui faire subir, mais cela se justifiait par son état physique critique. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte !

 **O**

\- Tu sais donc qui je suis, déclara une voix grave qui provenait de l'architecte.

\- Oui. Et vous, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? lâcha sèchement le jeune homme.

\- Tu m'es familier en effet...

Adrien fronça les sourcils. Son propre père n'arrivait pas à le démasquer même après tout cela ! Il faut dire que c'était dur à avaler que son fils puisse être Chat noir alors qu'il était le papillon mais tout de même. Son père était encore une fois dans le dénie et cela ne faisait que l'éloigner de lui encore plus. Il lui aurait été incapable d'admettre qu'il se battait depuis tout ce temps contre son fils, le jeune Adrien Aggreste, qu'il essayait à tout prix de protéger et préserver du monde extérieur.

\- Peu importe qui je suis, vous allez perdre, déclara t-il finalement.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Aussitôt les deux se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre en même temps. Chat noir tendant son bâton, prêt à lui faire mordre la poussière, et l'architecte avec sa barre en métal assérée levée vers le ciel. Dès qu'ils se rencontrèrent, le choc fut violent. Adrien qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme s'écroula sous l'effet de l'impact de leurs armes respectives. Il se releva aussitôt, évitant un coup fatal et fit s'écrouler son adversaire avec un mouvement de bâton aux jambes, bien plaçé, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Les parades et les coups s'enchaînèrent avec violence et rapidité. Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper toute sa colère, il se défoulait. Oui c'était ça, il se défoulait.

Ça faisait du bien, il pouvait enfin lâcher toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait ressentit au cours de cette journée merdique (cet adjectif est faible). Il avait beau avoir le bras cassé et être dans un état lamentable, il lui restait toujours un bras gauche, des jambes, et plus important encore, sa haine. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il ne se laissera pas faire, il gagnerait et il arrêterait son père une bonne fois pour toute. Toute la souffrance, la rage, la tristesse, le stress, le sentiment d'abandon et de solitude; tout ce qui s'était accumulé à cause de lui, tout servait à le maintenir debout. Il devait le battre, le faire souffrir comme il avait souffert, il ne voulait plus être sage et obéissant. C'était horrible, sur le moment il en venait à souhaiter la mort de celui qui était sa seule famille, mais peu importe, on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ça quand on ressent ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots ne servaient plus à rien, seuls les actes pouvaient lui faire entendre raison, même si ces actes étaient dirigés par la haine, la douleur, et la vengeance. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée car quand ce sont ces sentiments là qui nous guident, on a tendance à faire de mauvais choix. Ladybug, par exemple.

Il l'avait obligée à quitter le combat pour ne pas la mettre en danger et surtout et avant tout parce que c'était à LUI d'affronter son père. Mais ils étaient une équipe, et maintenant il ne savait pas vraiment comment allait se finir ce duel sans elle. Il ne pouvait pas capturer l'akuma et il était en train de se vider de son sang. Oh oui, décidément, sa liste de mauvaises décisions du jour était trèèèèèès longue !

\- Tu devrais me donner ton miraculous tout de suite, Chat noir. Tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps.

\- Non, jamais tu ne... Gagneras ! hurla le jeune homme.

Il mit toute son énergie dans sa frappe, comme si en disant cela, il la libérait. L'architecte s'écroula, il sembla à la fois stupéfait et... Très remonté. Il se releva, et passa une main sur son menton ensanglanté.

\- Très bien mon jeune ami, passons aux choses sérieuses...

Aussitôt, il leva les bras et d'un coup sec, fit s'écrouler l'immeuble le plus proche.

\- Non ! cria Adrien, tétanisé en entendant des hurlement déchirer l'air. Il resta un instant paralysé, incapable de réagir.

\- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Tu es... Un monstre.

Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues mais il ne devait pas faillir. Désormais plus rien n'arrêtait son père, alors plus rien ne l'arrêterai lui.

Il fonça sur l'architecte sans aucune limites. Celui-ci esquiva de moins en moins facilement et n'ayant même pas le temps d'attaquer, il se trouva contraint de miser tout sur la défense. Le jeune homme ne réfléchissait plus, il ne se concentrait plus sur la douleur lancinante qui le tiraillait partout, il ne pensa plus aux conséquences de tout ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant, il devait juste, tout arrêter.

BAM !

Adrien fut projeté à terre, un mur entier venait de l'ensevelir. Il se retrouvait encore avec ce goût désagréable de sang et de terre dans la bouche et cette sensation d'écrasement insoutenable. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal ! Il arrivait à peine à bouger. Toute la douleur afflua d'un coup, jusqu'à là enfouie par l'adrénaline. Le jeune homme serra fort son poing comme pour protéger sa bague. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps...

\- CATACLYSME !

Une trop brève vague d'énergie le submergea, il griffa d'un coup sec le tas de pierres qui l'ensevelissais. Immédiatement, il se releva, pour s'effondrer une demi-seconde plus tard. Il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout ! Il était trop faible, beaucoup trop faible. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne, il devait le battre, il devait l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution...

\- Père ! s'écria t-il.

L'akumatisé se stoppa. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je ne parle pas à vous mais au papillon, siffla Adrien. Gabriel Aggreste, mon... Père.

Le logo luminescent du papillon réapparût sur le visage de l'architecte.

\- A... Adrien ? lâcha une voix plus grave qui provenait de l'akumatisé.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le jeune homme en passant une main sur son visage ensanglanté et couvert de crasse.

\- C'est... Impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être mon fils ! bafouilla la voix.

\- Et pourtant si. Mais vous être trop aveugle pour vous en être rendu compte plus tôt. C'est ironique comme situation, non ?

Adrien marqua une pose, et se releva péniblement.

\- Vous allez tuer votre propre fils, celui-là même que vous avez essayé de protéger durant toutes ces années...

Le jeune homme n'arrivait désormais plus à parler audiblement. Du sang sortait de sa bouche et il respirait douloureusement. Il essayait de ne pas paraître trop pitoyable, mais confiant, pour montrer à son père qu'il ne redoutait plus de lui tenir tête. Mais il était parcourut de frissons et des larmes glissaient abondemment le long de ses joues. Ça n'aidait pas. Il se redressa, et regarda l'akumatisé, droit dans les yeux, comme si il regardait son père.

\- Je... Te... Hais, murmura t-il.

Aussitôt, il frappa violemment la tête de l'architecte avec son bâton.

 **O**

Ça avait marché. Son foutu plan avait marché.

Il avait profité de l'impact de sa révélation pour destabiliser son adversaire, et le frapper. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Adrien contempla avec horreur le crâne de l'akumatisé d'où s'échappait un long filet de sang. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là. Enfin si, au moment où l'immeuble s'était écroulé, où il avait compris jusqu'où irait son père; il avait su qu'il devrait en arriver là. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à tuer un akumatisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme se sentit vaciller. Toutes ses forces le quittèrent d'un seul coup. Il s'effondra au sol. Essoufflé, blessé, bouleversé, il ne souhaitait voir qu'une seule chose avant de fermer enfin les yeux : Ladybug.

Et c'est ce qu'il vit.

 **O**

La brunette sentit son coeur s'emballer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle avait enfin pût s'échapper de son enclos après des tentatives plutôt épuisantes, et voilà qu'elle découvrait son précieux partenaire, gisant sans connaissance sur le sol, maculé de sang et de terre, comme mort; tandis que l'architecte semblait dans un état aussi critique. Elle se précipita vers son compagnon, sentant l'angoisse l'envahir et les larmes jaillir.

\- Chat, Chat, réveille-toi ! Pitié, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! cria t-elle la voix hachurée par les sanglots.

Elle se sentait faible, inutile, incapable d'affronter ce qui allait suivre. Tout son monde s'écroulait, elle... Elle n'arrivait plus à juste assembler des pensées cohérentes. Tout son être était concentré sur le spectacle horrible qu'était le corps meurtri du jeune homme. Elle passa délicatement une main sur son visage pour essuyer le sang séché et terreux qui le recouvrait. Ses doigts tremblaient, mais elle continua de le débarbouiller, passant ensuite à ses mèches de cheveux. Ça ne servait à rien, elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de voir son visage comme il était normalement, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Elle s'en voulait tellement, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, ou de tout ce qu'elle avait pu taire...

Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait ! Elle voulait lui dire, mais sa bouche refusait d'émettre des sons, seulement des sanglots.

Marinette passa sa main le long du coup du jeune homme, caressant doucement la surface de sa peau pour remonter ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il semblait tellement serein comme ça, son beau visage n'affichait aucune marque de souffrance ou de colère...

Attends ! Quoi ?!

Elle n'avait pas rêvé; Chat noir venait bien de bouger ?! Elle était certaine d'avoir senti ses doigts la frôler légèrement.

Un immense soulagement l'envahit.

\- Chat, Chat ! Réveilles toi, c'est pas le moment de sombrer à nouveau ! implora t-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste avec toi, les secours vont arriver.

Les larmes commencèrent à glisser encore plus abondemment sur ses joues, le jeune homme frémit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le maintienne éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours !

\- Chat, continua t-elle. Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, je suis à tes côtés, je te promets que tout ça va bientôt se terminer !

Elle sentait des tremblements parcourirent son compagnon et son visage affichait une expression plus que maladive.

\- Il faut que tu me parle, d'accord ? Ne te rendort pas, murmura la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. Je t'en supplie. Raconte moi quelque chose ! Sur Plagg par exemple...

\- Lady...bug, commença le jeune homme d'une voix faible et plaintive. Je... Capture l'akuma...

La jeune fille, suspendue à ses lèvres, mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais quelle gourde ! Elle avait totalement oublié cet histoire d'akuma, et pourtant c'était la cause de cet horrible situation. Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers l'architecte, étendu au sol.

D'ailleurs... Était-il mort ? Un sentiment d'effroi et d'appréhension l'envahit. Elle s'approcha de lui avec hésitation, et posa son oreille sur son coeur. Oui... Elle sentait des battements et plutôt rapide même ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que cela signifiait que des mains s'agrippèrent autour de son cou et la soulevèrent du sol. La jeune fille horrifiée, contempla le visage de son agresseur, ensanglanté, exprimant une haine profonde. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle put, sentant ses forces s'épuiser en l'absence d'air. Elle suffoquait, ses mains essayaient en vain de retirer celles de l'homme qui ne cessaient de compresser sa gorge. La jeune fille ferma les yeux ses dernières forces la quittaient, la douleur déchirante et le sentiment de mort prochaine occupant tout ses pensées.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre mais elle avait bel et bien cru qu'elle y resterait. Chat Noir la dévisageait avec un demi sourire, son bâton dans une main, paraissant malgré tout, plus anéanti que jamais. Il s'écroulèrent tout deux au sol, synchronisé. La brunette porta la main à sa gorge, reprenant son souffle, et fixant toujours son compagnon qui semblait soulagé. Ne tardant plus, elle se leva, et saisit le plan noirci qui se trouvait dans la poche de l'architecte, effondré au sol, pour le déchirer d'un coup sec. Le démoniaque papillon en sortit et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le purifier.

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Immédiatement, un vague apaisante les submergea, rendant au décor son aspect initial, balayant ruines et débris et détransformant la victime du papillon. Il faisait presque nuit, et tout était fini.

Marinette se précipita vers le jeune homme qui était allongé, légèrement adossé contre un mur. Les questions qui la tiraillait, le danger, le papillon, tous les dégâts d'aujourd'hui; tout fut effacé par le sourire qu'il lui adressa alors.

Il était en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Chat, murmura t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle prit place sur les jambes de son partenaire, face à lui, ne perdant pas une miette de l'éclat de ses yeux verts. Chat noir leva sa main et la fit doucement glisser le long de la joue de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci vint appuyer sa tête sur son torse, pleurant doucement, laissant sa chaleur l'envahir. Ils laissèrent tous les deux leurs larmes couler, leurs mains se balader sur le visage de l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Les mots ne servaient à rien.

Ils se disaient toutes leur affection par le simple fait de se retrouver enfin ensemble, vivants. Néanmoins, le silence fut brisé.

\- Je t'aime, déclara la jeune fille dans un souffle.

C'était sorti tout seul...

Le coeur d'Adrien déjà très amoché par les évènement du jour, s'arrêta un court instant de fonctionner. Avait-il bien entendu ?!

\- Je t'aime ! répéta t-elle, comme si elle le constatait, comme si elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait dire.

Les yeux mi-clos du jeune mannequin était désormais ronds comme des soucoupes, il était incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Marinette aussi. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle fit autre chose.

Ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur celles de son compagnon. L'impact fut électrique. Il y'avait de la hâte, un besoin refoulé, quelque chose de vital dans ce baiser. Ils cessèrent tous les deux de respirer, de penser. Ils firent s'envoler leurs émotions négatives pendant quelques instants...

Puis leur échange se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux, d'apaisant et d'inespéré. La jeune fille resta accroché aux lèvre de son partenaire, les bougeant doucement contre les siennes, tandis qu'il se laissait faire.

Elle ne le quitterait plus.

Plus jamais.

Soudain, un bip sonore retentit.

 _Merde !_ pensa Marinette.

Et elle se détransforma.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah sorry !**

 **Désolé pour l'attente et désolé pour cette fin de chapitre sadique ! °-°**

 **Bon, j'ai mis trois semaines mais j'ai écrit trois fois plus que d'habitude ! :) Oh là là je suis désolé, j'avais dis que c'était le dernier chapitre mais... En fait non !**

 **Je pensais vraiment pouvoir clôturer là mais j'ai ajouté pleins de trucs et du coup je vais avoir de quoi en remplir encore un autre. Donc ce seras sûrement _derrière le masque partie 3_ parce que il reste une dernière identité à dévoiler mwahaha ! *-***

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, j'ai eu beaaaaaaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! Les scènes de combat et tout c'est pas mon fort !**

 **Mais voilà ! Le rendu ne me déplaît pas sans me satisfaire totalement et j'attend avec impatience vos retours !**

 **Sur-ceux, SALUUUUUUUUUUT et Merciiiiiiiiii ! °=°**


	8. Derrière le masque, partie 3

**Chapitre 8 : Derrière le masque, partie 3**

 **O**

 **Alors, je vous explique... -o- Ce chapitre devait être plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux donc il y'en a encore un après. Oui je sais ça fait trois chapitres que je dis que c'est le dernier mais je trouvais que on pouvait très bien le couper là et comme ça, ça vous éviteras d'attendre encore deux semaines pour avoir tout. De plus, les chapitres "derrière le masque", servent à dévoiler l'identité d'un personnage donc voilà. Bonne lecture ! ^o^**

 **O**

 **O**

Adrien rouvrit les yeux. Les merveilleuses lèvres de Ladybug ne touchaient plus les siennes et c'était inadmissible, il devait lui faire comprendre.

Mais ce qu'il vit le coupa très vite dans son élan.

Marinette.

Marinette était penchée au-dessus de lui, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Quoooooooooi ?!

Marinette celle qu'il aimait, Marinette son ancienne camarade de classe, son amie, Marinette qu'il avait embrassé ?!

Marinette est Ladybug.

Ça le frappa tout d'un coup... Et brutalement ! Cette phrase avait déjà trotté une ou deux fois dans sa tête, mais en avoir la confirmation comme ça, d'un coup, lui coupa le souffle.

Ladybug est Marinette.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, serte stupide, fut qu'il avait embrassé les deux et que... Ce n'était pas très gentleman. Puis il se rappela rapidement que Marinette était dans le même cas que lui.

Mais quand même c'était une histoire de fou ! Qu'il soit tombé amoureux deux fois de la même personne sans le savoir était surréaliste ! C'était tellement improbable comme situation ?!

Mais néanmoins, ça paraissait plus que vraisemblable. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître plus tôt ?! C'était tellement évident; ces yeux, cette bouche, ce sourire, cette voix, ces cheveux, ce caractère généreux et bienveillant... La liste était encore si longue...

Une bouffée d'euphorie l'envahit. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux comme situation ! Que Ladybug soit Marinette était la nouvelle la plus géniale de la journée ( voir de sa vie parce que les nouvelles de la journée étaient assez déplaisantes). Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel !

 **O**

Marinette espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'était pas réel.

Elle ne s'était tout de même pas détransformée pendant qu'elle embrassait Chat noir ! C'était une situation horriblement gênante et totalement imprévue ! Ça y est il connaissait son identité sans qu'elle ai pu rien faire, sans même avoir pu l'empêcher !

Et il ne disait rien.

POURQUOI IL NE DISAIT RIEN ?!

Il est déçu c'est sûr ! Il me connait et il se rend compte que je ne suis pas du tout aussi formidable qu'il le pensait ! Il doit être en train de se dire que c'est gênant, que il n'aurait pas du m'embrasser ou que j'étais plus jolie avec mon masque... J'en sais rien !

L'angoisse s'empara de tout son être. Elle se redressa, détourna le regard, sentant chaque secondes durer une infinité.

Une infinité durant laquelle il ne se passait rien. Elle appréhendait.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaah ! Elle voulait être n'importe où sauf ici et appliquer la technique de l'autruche n'était décidément pas envisageable ! À quoi était-il en train de penser ?! Son visage affichait toujours la stupéfaction mais elle ne savait pas si il était heureux ou décontenancé.

Tout à coup, sa main attrapa la sienne. Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Comment sa main pouvait avoir un tel effet destructeur sur elle?! Elle se sentait s'enflammer, sa main se consumait, mais il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il arrête.

\- Marinette...

Oh mon dieu... Il avait dit son nom ?! Il avait parlé et il l'avait appelé par son prénom !

La jeune fille fut incapable de savoir comment réagir face à cela. Il la connaissait, elle en avait désormais la certitude ! Il savait qui était Marinette et dorénavant, qui était Ladybug. Elle était à sa merci. Dans un premier temps, elle essaya rapidement d'analyser le ton qu'il avait pris pour prononcer son nom. Était-ce doux ? Avec une pointe de déception dans la voix ? Avec une hésitation ?

Dans un deuxième temps, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, avec une crainte mal dissimulée, cherchant dans son regard, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il allait dire...

Mais il ne parla pas.

Il plaça doucement sa main sur sa joue, la faisant légèrement glisser, comme une caresse, et lui sourit. La jeune fille frémit, toujours absorbée par ses envoutants yeux émeraudes. Elle n'osait pas bouger, attendant le coeur battant, ce qui allait suivre. Chat noir souriait toujours, un sourire franc, amusé et heureux... Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain soulagement face à cette réaction. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait comprendre là-dedans, mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Il sembla partager ses pensées lorsqu'il s'avança encore vers elle, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La jeune fille sentit une vague de chaleur la submergeait. Il la regarda de ses grands yeux rieurs, et tout doucement comme si il voulait lui laisser le temps de se retirer, approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Ce fut bref mais délicieux.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse causer de telles sensations chez elle. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, apaisée, et néanmoins avide de l'avoir près d'elle.

La jeune fille émit instinctivement un grognement de frustration, et saisit le cou du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et s'empressa de reprendre leur baiser. Il plaça sa main le long de sa colonne vertébral, la faisant frissonner, et fit courir ses autres doits sur sa nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, le souffle court, se laissant envahir par l'intensité de leurs étreintes. C'était comme si ils étaient libérés d'un immense poids et qu'ils se laissaient enfin la liberté de découvrir l'autre. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, le jeune homme décida que sa prochaine cible serait le cou de la brunette. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur sa clavicule, Marinette se sentit parcourue de frissons, délicieusement enivrée par l'odeur de son partenaire, ses cheveux sa bouche, sa peau...

Adrien n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était scandaleux que cette fille puisse avoir autant d'emprise sur lui. Il se sentait totalement sous son charme, envouté par toute sa personne. Elle était Marinette, elle était Ladybug, et il était fou d'elle.

La jeune fille émit un discret soupir et emprisonna à nouveau sa bouche dans la sienne. Adrien crut sentir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait doucement. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, "je t'aime". Cela sonnait merveilleusement bien à son oreille et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur le submerger. Tout cela le dépassait, il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps, il savait désormais qui était sa coéquipière et elle l'aimait, plus rien ne les séparait désormais...

Le jeune homme se figea un instant. Si, il y avait encore quelque chose !

Il connaissait l'identité secrète de Marinette mais elle ne connaissait pas la sienne ! Quand allait-il se détransformer ? Comment réagirai t-elle quand elle verrai qu'il était Adrien, son ancien camarade de classe et l'ami contre qui elle était assez énervée depuis leur baiser à son anniversaire ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimerait toujours ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait d'avoir profiter de la situation alors qu'il l'avait blessée ?

La jeune fille dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle stoppa le doux parcours de ses lèvres sur les siennes et le fixa de ses grands yeux azurs.

\- Chat, murmura t-elle avec un demi-sourire qui voulant sûrement dire : _Allez continue de m'embrasser gros bêta_.

Le jeune héros ne répondit pas, sentant l'anxiété le gagner peu à peu. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Pas beaucoup, vu comment il s'était battu... Plagg devait être dans un état d'épuisement proche du coma en ce moment. Était-il en train de lutter pour lui faire gagner du temps ? Bon, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Marinette avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était certain depuis leur furtive embrassade mais... Il avait ensuite agit comme un idiot et il l'avait vraiment blessée. C'était à Chat noir q'elle avait dit je t'aime, pas à lui. C'était Chat noir qu'elle venait d'embrasser, pas Adrien. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir réagir en découvrant son identité ? Elle serait furieuse, c'est certain. Comment savoir ?

Le jeune homme décida de prendre les devants, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'apprenne aussi brutalement que lui par une détransformation inopportune. Il devait en avoir le coeur nette maintenant.

\- Ma lady ? commença t-il hésitant.

\- Oui Chaton ? murmura la brunette avec ce qui lui sembla être une pointe de malice.

\- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de faire des révélations...

La brunette arbora immédiatement une mine plus sérieuse. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir, mais arriva néanmoins rapidement à la conclusion qu'il parlait de son identité, même si, effectivement, elle avait presque oublier qu'elle était la seule à ne plus porter de masque. Ce retour à la réalité ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement...

C'est vrai qu'il aurait évidemment fallu aborder ce sujet tôt ou tard, car ils n'allaient pas éternellement s'embrasser pour oublier l'absurdité de la situation. Il y avait tellement de questions à suspend que ça en était étouffant ! De plus, Chat avait désormais un nombre réduit de coussinets à sa bague et un silence pesant s'installait.

\- Tu me connais... Si j'ai bien compris, déclara finalement Marinette d'une voix rauque faisant fortement transparaître son angoisse.

Adrien adressa, malgré lui, un sourire attendri à la jeune fille. Elle était tellement... Mignonne, et il revoyait tout à coup la timidité auquel il avait été habitué chez sa camarade pendant toute leur année de troisième. Il se ressaisit rapidement, comprenant que ça ne devait pas l'aider et se concentra sur ce qu'il allait répondre.

\- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que je te connais.

En avait-il trop dit ou pas assez ? Le jeune homme sentit la tension monter, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne manière de lui révéler son identité. Marinette semblait soucieuse et plongée dans ses pensées, elle devait être en train de se poser pleins de questions et d'essayer de trouver qui il était. Mais lui, était incapable de savoir comment réagir.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il doutait du chemin à prendre. Chaque choses qu'il s'apprêtait à dire restait en suspend sur ses lèvres dès qu'il croisait le regard de sa lady. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre...

Adrien arriva rapidement à la conclusion que il n'était pas doué pour réfléchir dans ce genre de situations, et qu'il valait mieux la faire cesser immédiatement.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il attira la brunette à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Oui, c'était stupide.

Voir carrément désespéré.

Mais la partie impulsive de son cerveau avait décrété qu'il valait mieux profiter de ses lèvres une dernière fois avant que la vérité n'éclate. Qui plus est, cette stratégie avait l'air payante puisque la jeune fille semblait, elle aussi, satisfaite de cette diversion. Se laissant de nouveau enivré par son doux parfum fruité, Adrien laissa ses tracas se dissiper quelques instants. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'être près de Marinette, de sentir ses cheveux parfumés contre son visage, sa bouche délicate sur la sienne, sa peau satiné...

Il était vraiment, vraiment dingue de cette fille.

Il en aurait presque oublier son père.

 _Presque._

Oh mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il réfléchisse ?!

Il attira son corps encore plus près du sien et fit bouger ses lèvres plus ardemment sur les siennes comme pour s'excuser de son inattention furtive.

BIP BIP

Oh non, mais pourquoi maintenant ?!

\- Je t'aime ! Lança t'il, un peu trop prestement, tandis qu'un halo vert inondait son corps.

Aussitôt, sa lady eut un mouvement de recul. Elle continuait toujours de le fixer avec intensité, mais son anxiété était palpable. Adrien sentit les dernières miettes d'énergie dont il disposait le quitter, et sa peau dénudée reprendre une teinte rougeâtre.

Le silence s'installa.

Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court, Marinette toujours sur ses jambes, légèrement penché vers lui, lui qui était allongé, la tête adossé contre le mur, à la contempler avec appréhension et... Peur. Oui, parmis tous les moments de la journée, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que maintenant. Il comprenait dorénavant ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle s'était détransformée au beau milieu de leurs embrassades. Son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, et tous les scénarios les plus catastrophiques défilaient dans sa tête. Une angoisse qui vous crispe tout entier, qui vous soulève l'estomac et vous broie les poumons. Il ne pourrait pas affronter son rejet, son coeur y resterait.

Soudain, la jeune fille fut agitée d'un soubresaut.

Adrien ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas sa signification. Puis, il réalisa rapidement ce qu'il en était avec l'expression de son visage.

Elle se marrait.

Marinette se mit à rire à gorge déployée en voyant son air stupéfait. Ce qui commença comme un rire nerveux devint un rire franc et incontrôlable.

Elle était prise d'un violent fou rire comme il en avait rarement vu chez elle.

L'angoisse du jeune homme se transforma rapidement en perplexité, puis en amusement. Elle ne se moquait pas, elle ne le rejetait pas. Il eut lui aussi envie de rire.

Elle avait raison, la situation était risible _._

Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant presque trois ans, sans savoir qui était l'autre. Ils étaient tombé amoureux deux fois de la même personne, ils avaient été jaloux d'eux-mêmes sans le savoir, ils avaient tous les deux étaient des idiots finis pour ce qui était de démasquer l'autre et s'étaient pris la tête pendant des heures à savoir qui ils aimaient entre l'un et l'autre alors que ce n'était q'une seule et même personne. Bon sang, c'était tellement ironique !

Il la rejoignit lui aussi dans son fou rire, petit à petit. Cela leur rappelèrent à tout les deux, la fois où il lui avait donné son parapluie et qu'il s'était refermé sur elle, les faisant tout deux rire, ensemble. Ça semblait tellement loin...

Il leur avait fallu trois ans pour se retrouver enfin, trois ans pendant lesquels ils s'était aimés sans le savoir.

Maintenant c'était fini. Ils pourraient enfin être ensemble, réellement, sans secrets.

C'était le plus important.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Voilà !**

 **Ça vous a plu ? *o***

 **Oui c'est court, mais moins que mes premiers chapitres et j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre trop longtemps**. =°o°=

 **MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES, ÇA ME FAIT SUPER PLAISIR ! 3**

 **Tous les auteurs de fiction vous le diront, un commentaire ça nous motive et ça nous touche beaucoup ! Alors merci, merci, continuez !**

 **Je suis rarement "réellement satisfaite" de ce que j'écris donc de savoir que vous aimez, c'est génial et ça me donne encore plus envie de m'améliorer.**

 **Alors je vous dis à bientôt pour le grand final (le vrai cette fois) et je guetterai vos retours.**

 **Bisoooooous et saluuuuuuuuuut ! =*o*=**


	9. Papillons noirs

**Chapitre 9 :** **Papillons noirs**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Voici enfin le dernier chapitre ! Après trois mois... Je sais. Bon en tout cas j'ai galèré mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Sur-ce bonne lecture ! ^o^**

 **O**

 **O**

Ils avaient cessés de rire. Adrien lui souriait.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était Chat noir.

Enfin si, elle avait déjà eu quelques soupçons, il faut dire que c'était assez évident en y repensant...

Mais maintenant, c'était terminé.

Ces dilemmes interminables pour savoir qui elle aimait et qui l'aimait, ces longues jérémiades et cette peur permanente de le décevoir, qu'il la rejette.

Il était Adrien, il était Chat noir. Elle les aimait tous les deux, et tous les deux l'aimait. C'était tellement soudain, tout était allé si vite. Après tout ce temps, voilà enfin leur retrouvailles, la déclaration de leur amour partagé. Juste le fait de rire ensemble témoignait que malgré tout, il continueraient à être complices, à être une équipe...

Cet instant ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Juste eux, qui se regardaient, tout sourire, heureux et soulagés.

Adrien, Chat, lui prit la main. Il entrelaça doucement ses doits dans les siens.

Sa peau ! Sa peau dénudé sur la sienne était si agréable ! Depuis le début, c'était la première fois qu'elle la touchait sans le cuir de son costume. Néanmoins c'était une étrange sensation...

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que sa main était couverte de sang. Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi avait-elle la tête ailleurs comme ça ?! Adrien était couvert de poussière, de sang séché et de bleues, mais il lui souriait tranquillement !

Marinette s'en voulut profondément d'avoir oublier cet immense détail. Il fallait dire qu'entre les révélations, les baisers prolongés et les fous rires, elle avait eu l'esprit suffisamment occupé.

L'angoisse reprit subtilement le dessus sur son euphorie. Adrien dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il arbora une expression qui se voulait rassurante et resserra l'étreinte de ses doits sur les siens. _Il doit immédiatement aller à l'hôpital !_ pensa la jeune fille, dont les yeux ne pouvait se détacher des tâches sombres qui imbibait ses vêtements.

On entendait des sirènes au loin mais elle ne savait pas si elles leur étaient destinées.

Pourquoi la rue semblait-elle si vide ?

\- Marinette, ça va ? murmura doucement Adrien.

La brunette sentit à nouveau ses joues prendre feu en entendant son prénom puis se ressaisit rapidement pour déclarer :

\- Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?

Le jeune homme parut surpris.

\- Heu... Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux à cause de l'attaque, comme à chaque fois, hasarda t-il.

\- Oui mais l'attaque est finie, ils ont tous du voir les coccinelles dans le ciel et tous les dégâts s'annuler... Et un immeuble s'est effondré pas loin, pourquoi il n'y a pas d'ambulances ?

Adrien frémit en se rappelant cet épisode, elle avait raison c'était bizarre mais il ne préférait pas s'alarmer pour rien.

\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien, dit-il avec assurance. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait tellement faux, il le savait. Son père était encore en état de nuire et c'était loin d'être fini. Des personnes étaient mortes aujourd'hui et lui, se vidait doucement de son sang.

\- Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital, déclara Marinette comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai neuf vies ma lady, rien ne presse...

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?

Il comprit à son ton qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

\- Non tu as raison, je ne voulais juste pas mettre fin à ce moment...

La jeune fille s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Le contact des lèvres douces et sucrées sur sa peau, lui procura un bien-être immédiat. Un frisson parcourut son épiderme. Marinette venait de l'embrasser, lui, Adrien, comme il était. C'était étrange et néanmoins on-ne-peut-plus plaisant.

\- T'inquiète pas chaton, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, murmura tendrement la jeune fille, un demi-sourire complice se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Cette phrase pleine de promesses donna le courage à Adrien de se redresser un peu. Mais Aïe, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Une sensation vertigineuse commença subitement à l'envahir, engourdissant ses muscles et lui donnant l'impression que sa tête était en plomb. _Ne t'évanouis pas maintenant..._

Il sentit les mains de Marinette contre son visage et sa voix qui semblait l'appeler. Mais Adrien était plus faible que Chat noir, les blessures et l'immense fatigue qu'il ressentait n'en était que doublé. Il s'était tellement surmené, et maintenant, il en payait le prix.

Il aurait tant voulu rester avec Marinette ici, lui parler, l'embrasser, se blottir contre elle et respirer son parfum. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste profiter de ce moment ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit rattrapé par la réalité ?

Marinette sentit des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires commençait à la submerger. Chat ne pouvait pas sombrer maintenant ! Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver et elle espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'était pas trop tard. Mais elle-même, à nouveau sous sa forme initiale, ressentait la fatigue et ses blessures beaucoup plus intensément. Elle ne devait pas faiblir ! Pour Adrien. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle le laisse dans cette situation.

La jeune fille serra le jeune homme dans ses bras et tenta de le relever un peu.

\- Adrien ! S'il-te-plaît, reste avec moi !

D'un revers de main, elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il aucune ambulances ?! Tout semblait vide de vie, comme si tout Paris était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Marinette regarda autour d'elle. Le ciel semblait très assombri mais le soir c'était normal non ? Bon de toute manière elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser ces questions, il fallait qu'elle l'emmène à l'hôpital avec ou sans ambulances !

La jeune fille se releva en titubant, et entreprit de soulever son compagnon dans le mouvement. Tâche qui s'avéra extrêmement difficile étant donné qu'elle ne possédait désormais plus la force de Ladybug et que l'épuisement rendait le moindre de ses gestes éprouvant au possible.

\- Tiens bon Adrien ! Je te promets que je vais te sauver !

Ces paroles qu'elle disait, au final, pour elle-même, semblèrent lui donner la force de hisser son partenaire sur son dos. Cette victoire fut de courte durée, étant donné que, cinq pas plus tard, elle s'écroula sous le poids du jeune homme.

\- Tu n'y arrivera pas.

La petite voix grinçante de Plagg venait de retentir. La brunette se tourna vers le kwami, sentant déjà que la suite ne lui plairaît pas.

\- Il faut que tu attendes les secours, tu es redevenu Marinette, tu ne peux pas le sauver dans cet état.

\- Mais je suis bien obligée ! Explosa la jeune fille. Il perd trop de sang ! Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas prendre de risques !

Ce fut le moment que choisis Tikki pour faire son apparition.

\- Plagg a raison Mari, commença t-elle avec une petite voix rassurante. Tu es trop faible. On va trouver un autre moyen.

\- Et tu peux me dire lequel ?! railla la jeune héroïne avec une voix faisant transparaître désespoir et colère.

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais... On va trouver.

\- ON A PAS LE TEMPS !

Marinette s'en voulut d'avoir crié mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils puissent rester là à lui dire d'attendre tranquillement et de chercher "une autre solution". Son impuissance et son angoisse était en train de la consumer rendant chaque secondes plus difficiles à supporter.

\- Plagg transforme Adrien, siffla t-elle.

Le kwami afficha un air désemparé.

\- Mais... je ne peux pas, j'ai épuisé tout mon pouvoir, bredouilla t-il

\- Tikki tu peux me transformer ?

\- Non mais...

\- Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Maintenant laissez-moi me débrouiller comme je veux et arrêtez de me dire d'attendre !

Sur-ceux, elle leur tourna le dos et entreprit de soulever le corps d'Adrien tant bien que mal. Elle plaça ses bras sur ses épaules, le tenant fermement, déterminée à ne pas faiblir.

 **O**

 **O**

Elle avait atrocement mal à chaque pas, ses frêles jambes s'affaissaient de plus en plus. Son coeur battait trop vite, ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang et de sueur. Ses muscles menaient une bataille sans merci pour continuer. Ses forces allaient bien finir par l'abandonner.

Marinette s'écroula.

Comment une telle situation était possible ?

Elle n'arriverai pas à sauver Adrien tout ça parce qu'elle avait passé trop de temps à l'embrasser, parce qu'elle ne trouvait aucun secours d'aucune sortes, que son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et que les rues étaient toutes vides ?! Elle aurait tellement voulu être Ladybug, invulnérable et forte...

Maintenant c'était fini, elle était à bout de force, exténuée, anéantie, impuissante, inutile, faible, Marinette.

Adrien, lui, semblait plutôt paisible. Son visage angélique affichait une expression presque sereine et ses traits ne marquaient aucune souffrance. C'était presque irréel, comme si il était ailleurs en ce moment, qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Résumer la situation lui paraissait désormais impossible. Chat Noir avait voulu se battre seul. Chat Noir connaissait l'Architecte... Ou le papillon. Chat Noir est Adrien. Adrien avait-il des ennemis ? Elle n'avait pas assisté à la lutte mais apparemment il devait avoir des comptes à régler ensemble. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'ignorait-elle encore de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'Adrien savait de plus qu'elle sur le fin mot de cette histoire ?

Pourquoi était-elle si inutile...

Elle n'arrivait même pas à le sauver. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre ou à essayer d'y réfléchir.

La jeune fille se retourna, Plagg et Tikki ne la suivait plus. Où étaient-ils passés ? Décidément elle ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Toujours à bout de souffle, elle s'allongea près d'Adrien. Elle se sentait vraiment faible. Affaiblie par ses blessures, par ce combat éprouvant, par le poids du monde sur ses épaules fatigués, par toutes ses responsabilités, par cette lutte qu'elle menait contre elle-même, contre ses sentiments, par le sentiment d'impuissance écrasant, par ce douloureux déchirement que subissait son coeur dès qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait perdre Adrien...

Marinette approcha son oreille du coeur du jeune homme. Il battait faiblement, doucement, irrégulièrement, mais il battait. Pour la énième fois de la journée, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune héroïne. Elle n'allait pas le sauver. Ce coeur cesserait bien un moment de battre et elle aurait échoué. Elle voulait s'excuser, lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait tout savoir aussi, le soutenir, rester avec lui pour l'éternité, partager sa souffrance, subir avec lui les épreuves qu'il subissait. Juste être toujours à ses côtés, jusqu'au bout.

Il lui faudrait un miracle.

Avec un peu de chance, il y'en aurait un.

Ça tombait bien, car la chance était exactement sa spécialité.

 **O**

De petits bruits se firent soudain entendre.

Marinette releva la tête, frottant ses yeux embués afin de retrouver une vision plus nette.

À première vue il n'y avait rien, mais la sombreur nocturne l'empêchait de déceler d'éventuelles présences. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver à quoi correspondait le bruit en question.

C'était rapide, feutré, et une chose était sûre, ça se rapprochait.

Se redressant mais agrippant toujours fermement le bras d'Adrien, la jeune fille scruta les alentours avec intensité. Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un approchait ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien alors ? Et ces bruits étranges, ça ne ressemblait pas à des pas...

Elle ne mit pas très longtemps pour en comprendre finalement l'origine.

C'était des battements d'ailes.

Ou du moins ça y ressemblait... Il ne s'écoula encore que quelques secondes avant que le, ou plutôt, les responsables du brouhaha se présentent à elles.

Une nuée de papillons noirs affluèrent, en une masse grondante, au dessus de sa tête.

La jeune fille lâcha un cri de stupeur, tout en ayant un vif mouvement de recul.

Des akumas.

Des centaines et des centaines d'akumas, grouillaient au dessus d'elle, et le flot semblait s'agrandir de secondes en secondes. Était-ce ce qui pourrait justifier l'aspect désertique des rues ? Un mouvement de panique causé par une horde d'akumas se déversant dans les rues ? Quoi qu'il en soit c'était un très, très mauvais présage pour la suite !

Marinette essaya de se calmer afin d'éviter une potentielle akumatisation. Elle serra fort le corps du jeune homme comme pour le protéger de l'avalanche de papillons qui se déversait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il lui semblait impossible de définir la raison de leur apparition. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Et surtout, pour qui ?

Petit à Petit, la masse noire grandissante, commença à se mouver en un barrage tout autour d'eux. La brunette resserra encore son étreinte sur le corps d'Adrien. Ils formaient désormais un tourbillon menaçant et instable autour d'eux.

\- Laissez nous tranquille ! hurla t-elle avec rage.

Elle bougea son bras libre frénétiquement, pour chasser désespérément les volatiles, mais l'essaim ne cessait de se resserer autour d'eux et la plupart s'approchait dangereusement de son partenaire.

\- Foutez le camp ! Dégagez ! Allez vous faire voir !

Son intonation ressemblait désormais plus à un prière désespérée car un ordre haineux. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Elle avait juste espérer que les akumas puissent être sensible à autre chose que la colère. Qu'ils puissent être dotés de compassion... C'était stupide évidemment, et puis dire "allez vous faire voir" à quelqu'un n'est pas le meilleur moyen de provoquer son attendrissement... Sa pitié peut-être.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lancer une nouvelle attaque verbale puisque soudainement, la horde volante fusa sur Adrien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais son sang tout entier se glaça.

\- Ne le touchez pas ! s'égosilla t-elle en le tenant toujours fermement.

 _Que faisaient-ils ? Ils voulaient lui enlever Adrien ? Jamais ! Jamais ils ne le prendrait !_

La situation lui échappait complètement. Les akumas virevoltaient avec fureur autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant entièrement et essayant de l'écarter coûte que coûte du jeune homme. Elle usa de toute ses forces pour ne pas détacher ses doigts de son bras, sentant le tourbillon noirâtre gagner de plus en plus de puissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?! cria t-elle de nouveau, avec une colère teintée de désespoir. Pourquoi, pourquoi vous voulez encore le tourmenter ?! À quoi ça sert ?!

Vous voyez bien que c'est déjà fini pour lui !

Marinette s'en voulut horriblement d'avoir dit ça.

Non, Adrien allait s'en sortir. Elle devait toujours y croire, et elle empêcherait les akumas de le prendre. Elle ne le lâcherait pas.

Du moins elle le croyait.

Soudain, ses doigts se détachèrent brusquement de la main du jeune homme.

 _NON, NON, NON, NON !_

Elle tenta de le retenir en vain, le corps inerte d'Adrien fut soulevé du sol.

Le coeur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à toute allure, mais tous ses membres semblèrent paralysés pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Elle hurlait au désespoir intérieurement, alors que les sons restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Tout son être était en alerte, et néanmoins incapable de réagir. Elle vivait un cauchemar éveillé.

Adrien flottait dans les airs, à moins de trois mètres au-dessus du sol, soutenu par une masse presque compacte d'akumas, battant des ailes synchronisaiment et l'enveloppant, presque entièrement, dans leur nuage noir.

Marinette ne bougeait toujours pas, contemplant le spectacle terrifiant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, mais le flot de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ne restait pas inactif pour autant.

Soudain, le sombre cortège eut comme un soubresaut, et commença à se déplacer.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?! s'écria la brunette, bien qu'elle savait qu'on le lui fournirait aucune réponses.

Qu'allaient-ils faire d'Adrien ? Où comptaient-ils l'emmener ? Quel était le but du Papillon ?

Subitement, la jeune fille sentit un coup dans son dos. Elle retint un cri de surprise et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les akumas la poussait...

Ils étaient des centaines derrière son dos, tous s'agitant en coeur pour l'obliger à avancer. Le message était plus que clair.

Elle devait les suivre. Elle devait suivre Adrien.

Elle l'aurait clairement fait de toute manière, mais que les maléfiques papillons l'y pousse lui sembla assez surprenant. Était-ce un piège ? Un ordre du Papillon ? Un conseil d'ami ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne se séparerait pas du jeune homme. C'était hors de question.

Marinette se mit donc en route, avec la ferme intention de ne pas faillir, sans pour autant laisser de côté l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac à chaque instants.

Effectivement, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de répit.

Les akumas allaient vite, beaucoup trop vite, et ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais. La justicière leur cria plus d'une fois qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et qu'elles voulaient savoir où ils se rendaient, mais à chaque fois, le silence fut sa seule réponse. Son coeur battait toujours aussi rapidement et il se serrait dès qu'elle pensait à la situation de son partenaire. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle pactisait avec le diable. Où cela allait-il les mener ?

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le cortège se stoppa.

La jeune fille fit de même. Elle chercha tout d'abord à savoir où ils se trouvaient, bien qu'un troupeau d'akumas bloquait son champ de vision. Elle se fraya un passage parmis eux et ne vit que ce qui semblait être l'arrière d'une grande bâtisse blanche, avec des fenêtres vitrées et une porte en métal. L'endroit lui parut néanmoins familier. Les papillons ne bronchaient toujours pas alors elle prit les devants et toqua à la porte.

Aussitôt, la horde d'akumas se dispersa d'un seul coup.

Marinette se retourna horrifiée pour voir quelle était la cause de cette fuite si soudaine. Mais elle ne vit rien.

Rien.

Ils étaient juste partis.

 _POURQUOI ?_

Le sang de la brunette ne fit qu'un tour. **Où était Adrien ?!**

À son grand soulagement, le jeune homme était allongé sur le sol et semblait n'avoir subi aucun dommages, du moins pas de nouveaux. Il n'empêchait que elle ne comprenait strictement rien de ce qui se passait. _Bon dieu que c'était agaçant !_

Elle fut vite coupée dans ses incessants questionnements lorsque la porte où elle avait précédemment tambouriné s'ouvrit.

Un homme arborant une blouse blanche apparut.

Il retint un cri de surprise en aperçevant le duo insolite qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez derrière l'hôpital ?! s'écria t-il après plusieurs secondes d'inactivité cérébrale.

Marinette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les akumas l'avait donc bel et bien conduit à l'hôpital ?! C'était inimaginable ! Elle faillit sauter de joie mais se retint évidemment afin de ne pas paraître plus folle qu'elle ne le semblait déjà. L'homme les conduisit devant, après quelques questions auquel la jeune fille répondit le plus brèvement possible, et appela immédiatement des infirmiers pour s'occuper d'Adrien en urgence. Il conduisit aussi Marinette à la salle d'examen, mais elle refusa catégoriquement, jugeant son état "peu prioritaire", et préférant rester auprès du jeune homme. Requête qu'il fut finalement obligé d'accepter, tout en ayant négocier de pouvoir l'examiner quand elle aurait la confirmation de l'état de santé de son partenaire.

 **O**

Le coeur de la jeune fille avait décidemment été fort malmené aujourd'hui.

Ce moment-là n'échappait pas à la règle.

Elle attendait.

Elle attendait pour avoir la réponse à la question la plus importante au monde : "Est-ce que Adrien va bien ?"

Une réponse qui aurait un impact sur tout le reste de son existence. Adrien, Chat Noir, ils étaient tous les deux derrière la porte d'en face, si proche, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait les revoir sourire un jour.

\- Comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Marinette se retourna, et aperçut un des médecin qui les avait accueilli. Un certain Dr Muller, d'après l'étiquette nominative, qu'il arborait sur sa blouse. Il était assis à sa droite et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Heu... Comment nous sommes... Arrivés ? bredouilla la jeune fille, incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vous demande, déclara l'intéressé avec un sourire qui se voulait amical.

\- Ben... On a marché.

\- Ah ? Mais vous étiez bien dans l'immeuble qui s'est effondré vers Place de la République ?

C'est à ce moment là que Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait raconter aux médecins pour justifier leur état à elle et Adrien. Mais là on lui tendait une perche, elle allait la saisir.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Nous étions dans l'immeuble.

\- Et donc, vous avez... marchés jusqu'ici ? demanda le docteur Muller, apparemment peu convaincu.

La lycéenne sentit que sa version ne devait pas vraiment tenir la route, et décida d'obtenir plus d'informations.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas envoyé d'ambulances ? lança t-elle. Pourquoi personne n'est venu nous aider ?

Le médecin resta muet quelques instants et déclara, la mine soucieuse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, c'est bien ce que je pensais...

\- Au courant de quoi ? s'exclama Marinette, avide qu'on lui explique enfin la situation.

\- Le Papillon a fait une déclaration, son visage formé de milliers d'akumas est apparu en haut de la tour Eiffel et il a dit qu'il allait vaincre Ladybug et Chat Noir et que la ville serait désormais sous son contrôle, que personne ne devait sortir de chez soi sinon il les akumatiserait. Des nuées de papillons noirs se sont ensuite déversés dans le ciel. Voilà pourquoi je me demande comment vous êtes arrivés ici.

La jeune fille était stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que le Papillon avait en tête ? Pouvait-il vraiment akumatiser tout une ville ? Elle en doutait. Comptait-il vraiment en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec eux ? Pourquoi les avoir aidés alors ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Muller, la voix grave.

\- Nous... Nous avons été sauvés par Ladybug et Chat Noir.

C'était sortit tout seul, mais néanmoins Marinette était plutôt fière de cette excuse. Le médecin parut étonné, puis satisfait, puis enthousiasmé.

\- Très bien, déclara t-il finalement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où se trouvait Adrien, avant d'entrer, il se stoppa et se retourna vers elle.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous demander ! Quel numéro doit on contacter en cas d'urgence pour votre ami ?

\- Heu... Son père je pense, il s'agit de Gabriel Aggreste.

\- D'accord merci !

Avait-elle bien fait de lui dire ça ? Comment son père réagirait-il quand il verrait l'état de son fils.

Bon, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

 **O**

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer !

Marinette qui somnolait, releva soudainement la tête. Une infirmière lui sourit et l'invita à entrer dans la pièce.

Il devait être dans les alentours d'une heure du matin, et elle avait enfin la permission de voir Adrien, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Ces quelques heures avaient été les plus longues de sa vie.

Ses parents l'avaient appelé mais à cause de "l'alerte akuma", ils ne pouvaient pas venir la voir bien qu'ils aient plus qu'insister. La jeune fille leur avait assuré qu'elle allait bien et il avait été convenu qu'elle passe la nuit à l'hôpital. Muller, quand à lui, était venu plus d'une fois lui demander de se faire examiner mais elle avait toujours repoussé, ayant peur de rater le réveil du jeune homme, dont on lui avait annoncé l'état de santé une heure plus tôt environ.

\- Il va s'en sortir ne vous inquiétez plus, avait-il dit.

Un poids immense s'était soudain retiré de ses épaules et elle avait passé dix bonnes minutes à pleurer doucement dans la salle d'examen. C'était des pleurs de joie, de soulagement mais aussi toute la tension et l'angoisse de la journée qui s'évacuait soudainement.

Adrien était vivant, Adrien irait bien.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Marinette se leva, lentement, et entra dans la salle.

Une lumière tamisée laissait une partie de la pièce dans la pénombre. Le lit du jeune homme était au bout, baignant dans le doux éclat de la lune, où l'ombre de la vitre venait redécouper les traits de son visage apaisé. Il faisait froid mais bizarrement son coeur fut immédiatement réchauffé par cette image.

Adrien était paisiblement allongé sur son lit enveloppé dans un drap aux couleurs chaudes où se mêlait le beige et le camel. Ses mèches dorées étaient éparpillées sur l'oreiller en herbes folles et semblaient illuminer son visage recouvert de minces entailles. Il semblait serein. Il était beau.

Le coeur de la brunette se serra. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était si triste tout à coup, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait ou qu'elle réalisait juste ce qui c'était passé.

\- Je vous laisse, déclara l'infirmière avant de refermer la porte.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Marinette vint prendre place près du jeune homme. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le contempla, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Avec sa main droite, elle vint ensuite caresser la surface de sa joue, dont la chaleur la réconforta. Le jeune homme frémit. C'était agreâble et c'était la preuve qu'il allait bien, ça lui suffisait. Heureuse d'avoir enfin une réponse, elle déposa doucement un baiser sur son front et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit Chat.

Tout finissait bien finalement. Elle n'avait plus de raisons de s'inquiéter.

 **O**

 **O**

Aïe.

Pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ?

Adrien cligna des paupières. Il eut l'impression d'émerger d'un sommeil lointain.

Sa tête était lourde, ses membres engourdis, et il avait la bouche sèche.

Que c'était-il passé ?

Sa vue était trop floue pour qu'il distingue autre chose qu'un condensé de couleurs. Du jaune, du beige, du blanc... Bon sang, Où était-il ? Impossible de se rappeler. Et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras ?

Il y avait trop de lumière, ça faisait mal aux yeux.

Adrien referma ses paupières.

 _Allez, essaye de te souvenir !_

 _Il... Il faisait sombre. Le visage de Ladybug était penché au-dessus de lui._

 _Ladybug !_

 _Où était-elle ? Non pas Ladybug, Marinette !_

 _Oui c'est ça Marinette. Il s'était battu avec elle contre... Contre qui ?_

\- A... Adrien ?

 _Qui a parlé ?! Marinette ? Oui, c'est sa voix._

\- Tu es réveillé ? Tu m'entends !

Le jeune homme tenta d'emmettre des sons, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux.

Le visage de Marinette était penché au-dessus de lui et bien qu'il eut du mal à distinguer ses traits, elle semblait heureuse. Lui aussi, l'était. Elle était près de lui, c'était le plus important.

\- Adrien ! Tu vas bien ?! Comment tu te sens ? s'écria la brunette en posant une main sur sa joue.

Elle semblait fatiguée, vraiment. Des cernes marquaient ses jolies yeux bleus et elle n'avait pas la même lueur que d'habitude dans le regard, elle s'était éteinte. Son coeur se serra, elle avait du souffrir elle aussi, sûrement à cause de lui. Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais c'était à peine si il sentait sa bouche.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? déclara t-elle.

Adrien considéra la question avec intérêt, il essaya de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Il savait que Marinette était Ladybug... Comment le savait-il ? Il avait été écrasé sous un mur aussi, et ils avaient combattus un akumatisé... Le constructeur, non, l'architecte ! Au final, tout lui revenait assez vite.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura soudain la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle devait être en train de pleurer car il sentit son épaule s'humidifier légèrement. Le jeune homme fit un lourd effort pour bouger sa main et détendre ses doigts. Il la plaça sur la chevelure de sa partenaire, et l'effleura doucement. Marinette se releva immédiatement à son plus grand regret, heureuse et stupéfaite de constater qu'il arrivait à bouger.

\- Je vais appeler l'infirmière, lança t-elle avant de se lever.

\- Non...

Oh, il avait enfin réussi à parler ! Mais sa gorge était trop sèche et sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un vieux poisson asphixié. La brunette se retourna et lui sourit, encore émue par son réveil.

\- Tu peux parler alors ?

Elle retourna s'assoir sur le rebord du lit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement Adrien arriva à nouveau à les sentir. C'était tellement... Reposant, ça lui rappela soudainement toutes les sensations qu'il avait goûté la veille, les plus douloureuses compris. Il ressentit une montée d'adrénaline dut à la douleur qui affluait et à l'euphorie qu'il éprouvait suite à leurs embrassades. Ses doigts se crispèrent instantanément sur son matelas et il approfondit le baiser avec ferveur.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Marinette sursauta et cessa immédiatement ses effusions de tendresse avec le jeune homme.

\- Bon... Bonjour, bredouilla t-elle, son visage se colorant d'une teinte rougeâtre.

\- J'apporte son petit déjeuner à Mr. Aggreste, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé, en déposant un plateau sur la table de chevet d'Adrien.

Le jeune homme jeta, lui aussi, un coup d'oeil amusé à la brunette, séduit par son adorable réaction et son air embarrassé.

\- Merci, lança t-il péniblement tandis que l'infirmière regagnait la sortie.

Au son de sa voix, elle fit subitement volte-face et annonça :

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié, votre père arrive Mr Aggreste !

Et elle disparut.

Adrien fixa son plateau en silence.

 _Son... Père._

Pourquoi les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient subitement ? C'est vrai, il craignait son père mais là, il se sentait en proie à une indescriptible angoisse.

\- Ça va ? lança la jeune fille en prenant sa main.

\- Heu... Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu viens de faire une tête bizarre.

Le jeune héros émit un petit rire.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas que la situation est bizarre ?

\- Si, déclara t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais ça c'est notre quotidien, notre vie est par définition super bizarre !

\- Ouais c'est vrai, on est vraiment fé-lin pour l'autre ! T'as compris "félin" ?! C'est génial.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel mais le jeune homme vit très bien le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Chat, minauda t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Adrien sourit et enlaça la brunette, plongeant sa tête dans son épaisse chevelure noire. Il faisait comme les chats, il s'imprégnait des odeurs et laissa la sienne pour marquer son territoire. Il n'avait néanmoins pas le coeur à rire de cette constatation, trop occupé à déterminer ce qui l'angoissait dans le fait de revoir son père.

Mais oui ! Ils s'étaient disputés la veille et il avait décidé de partir ! C'était de cette manière qu'il s'était retrouvé, écrasé sous un mur dans le métro avec Plagg. _Merde, où était Plagg ?!_

Le jeune homme était trop confus. Tous ses souvenirs remontaient mais pas dans le bon ordre et de manière chaotique. Il sentit son sang se glaçer.

\- Ma Lady, comment est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ? On a battu le Papillon ?!

Le visage de Marinette s'assombrit soudainement, elle essaya néanmoins de paraître décontractée.

\- Heu... En fait c'est une longue histoire, et non, on a pas battu le Papillon mais apparemment, il a fait une annonce pour dire qu'il allait en finir avec nous...

Sa voix avait pris un tout autre ton, comme si elle se remémorait quelque chose de douloureux.

Adrien lui, avait cessé de respirer.

Il se souvenait de tout.

\- Votre père est arrivé Mr Aggreste !

Le jeune homme se retourna subitement, et Marinette se releva, elle aussi quasi instantanément avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

\- Je vais vous laisser, murmura t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Non...

Merde, sa voix était trop faible. Elle était désormais trop loin.

\- Reste, reste !

L'infirmière sortit à son tour et laissa entrer son père.

 **O**

-Bonjour Adrien.

Le coeur du jeune homme rata un battement . Il fut subitement en proie à un stress intense. Ses membres se raidirent et il sentit son aversion pour son père s'étendre lentement en lui, tandis qu'il le fixait.

\- Je vois que tu t'es remis de tes blessures.

Mais quel hypocrite ! Il s'en foutait royalement de lui, et en plus il en était la cause ! Adrien serra très fort les dents pour résister à l'envie de lui jeter ses couverts au visage, ce qui aurait été plutôt soft comme réaction.

\- Je crois que nous devrions discuter, commença Gabriel. Calmement...

Sur-ce, il déplaça d'un revers de bras le plateau du jeune homme, afin de l'éloigner de lui.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, siffla Adrien d'une voix rauque.

Son père le regarda avec un air irrité, fit quelques pas de long en large, puis se planta à nouveau devant lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là Adrien.

 _Et bien ça il fallait y réfléchir avant d'essayer de tous nous tuer !_ Pensa le lycéen intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à discuter avec une personne aussi détestable, bornée, et folle alliée qu'était son père.

\- Écoute, hier c'est moi qui vous est sauvés toi et ton... Amie. Vous seriez sûrement morts si je ne vous avez pas conduits à l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quoi, son père les avaient sauvés ?! Comment le croire, il n'en avait même pas discuté avec Marinette. De toute manière ça n'avait aucune importance, son père était décidément prêt à tout pour l'amadouer.

\- Encore un mensonge je suppose, grinça t-il. Quand bien même ce serait la vérité, c'est la moindre des choses étant donné que vous êtes la cause de tout cela. Vous n'attendez quand même pas de remerciements de notre part ?

Le styliste gardait péniblement son calme.

À l'extérieur il semblait toujours aussi sérieux et insensible mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il fulminait intérieurement.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Adrien, ce que je fais n'est pas bien. Mais pour la dernière fois, c'est pour ta mère !

\- Ne mêlez pas ma mère à vos abominations ! explosa le jeune homme. Elle, elle n'est coupable de rien, et elle ne voudrait certainement pas être le motif d'autant d'horreurs ! Vous êtes monstrueux ! Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi ou de Marinette !

Adrien se coupa, ayant peur que cette dernière information ne nuise à sa partenaire.

\- Moi aussi je veux que ça s'arrête, vociféra Gabriel. Si tu me donnes ton miraculous, je te promets que tout seras fini, plus personne ne souffriras, plus jamais...

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, bien que cette impulsion lui arracha un cri de douleur.

\- TU MENTS ! hurla t-il. DÉGAGE ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI, NI DE PERSONNE DE MON ENTOURAGE ! JE NE TE DONNERAI JAMAIS CE QUE TU VEUX !

Il avait du crier trop fort, car le bruit alerta l'infirmière qui entra :

\- Tout va bien messieurs ?

Adrien ne répondit pas, encore étourdi par leur dispute et son brusque réveil.

\- Oui, répondit calmement Gabriel. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'infirmière leur sourit, et s'apprêta à partir lorsque le jeune homme la coupa soudainement dans son élan.

\- Faîtes sortir cet homme de ma chambre, déclara t-il d'un ton austère.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, abasourdis, et la femme demanda à son père de la suivre pour le laisser se reposer.

\- Adrien enfin, calme toi, gronda le styliste tandis qu'il était entraîné vers le couloir. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, nous allons trouver une solution ensemble...

\- Tu te fous des solutions ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est te satisfaire toi, et par tous les moyens !

\- Enfin, sois raisonnable !

Le jeune homme avança d'un bond vers son interlocuteur, hors de lui. Il sentait à nouveau l'adrénaline du combat acharné de la veille prendre le contrôle de ses membres fatigués.

\- SOIS RAISONNABLE ?! SOIS RAISONNABLE ?! Mais j'ai toujours été raisonnable ! Pendant dix-huit ans j'ai été exemplaire, pour ne jamais te déplaire, pour que tu sois fier de moi ! En retour j'attendais juste un peu d'affection, c'était trop demander ?! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, toi et toi depuis le début ! Maintenant j'en ai assez, je ne serais plus jamais raisonnable ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'on soit une famille et toi, tu l'as détruite ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est en essayant de la reconstruire que tu as fait ça.

Adrien se stoppa, encore tremblant de colère, la respiration haletante, regardant toujours son père avec haine. Un court silence s'installa avant que Gabriel ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Ce que je fait c'est pour nous.

\- Non. C'est pour toi, rectifia t-il avec dédain, dans un souffle.

Il s'était rapproché de son père, le défiant du regard, les poings serrés.

Ce fut ce moment là que Marinette choisit pour entrer dans la pièce, sentant que la situation lui échappait étant donné les nombreuses interjections qui avaient retentis durant l'entrevue.

Elle entra furtivement, espérant un instant ne pas attirer l'attention, puis se stoppa net en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Son sang se glaça.

L'infirmière avait l'air tétanisée et totalement abasourdie tandis qu'Adrien, semblait prêt à frapper son père qui était lui aussi plutôt terrifiant.

 _Que se passait-il ?_

Elle avait rarement vue le jeune homme aussi tendu et fébrile qu'à ce moment là. Il semblait en proie à une rage intense. _Méconnaissable._

Les quelques fractions de seconde durant lesquelles tout le monde resta figé prirent finalement fin par l'intermédiaire d'Adrien.

\- Mari, commença t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux verts avec un mélange de crainte et de détresse.

\- Sors d'ici tout de suite.

La jeune fille resta un instant paralysée, ne sachant pas comment interpréter son ordre. Elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris ?

Ce n'était pas du genre d'Adrien de ne pas faire face aux problèmes, et si sa dispute avec son père la concernait, il ne lui demanderait pas de partir. Il assumerait.

La dispute portait donc, sûrement, sur l'irresponsabilité du jeune homme, sa mise en danger etc, ça aurait été peu surprenant que Gabriel le prenne comme ça. Evidemment dans ces cas là, elle n'avait rien à faire ici et il aurait été normal qu'elle sorte, mais ce qui était plus étrange c'est que ce soit Adrien qui lui demande de sortir, pas son père ! Il venait de la chasser, et froidement qui-plus-est.

Un détail lui échappait.

Un détail...

Oh mon dieu !

C'était tellement évident, tellement flagrant ! C'était sous son nez depuis hier et elle n'avait toujours pas tilté !

Mais quelle idiote !

Était-ce à cause de l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle avait subi ces dernières heures qu'elle avait oublié ça ?

Tout d'abord, Adrien avait fait du combat contre l'architecte une affaire personnelle. Puis, il l'avait provoqué et s'était adressé à lui à mainte reprises si bien que quelque chose devenait évident.

Il parlait au papillon.

Il le connaissait.

Et LE détail majeur était arrivé ensuite, lorsque Adrien avait demandé au papillon de l'écarter elle, pour que le combat devienne un duel entre eux.

Et il l'avait appelé Gabriel.

Gabriel.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?!

Pourquoi était-elle si aveugle alors que tout était si évident ?!

Gabriel Aggreste est le papillon.

Le père d'Adrien était le papillon et lui Chat noir.

Mon dieu...

\- Oh Adrien, lança t-elle dans un souffle avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober.

Le jeune homme se précipita immédiatement pour la soutenir, passant de l'incompréhension à l'inquiétude en la voyant défaillir si soudainement.

\- Marinette, murmura t-il.

Il arborait une mine perplexe, cherchant la cause de son malaise dans ses scintillants yeux bleus.

\- Je suis tellement désolée...

Désolée pour quoi ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle avait l'air si bouleversée...

Avait-elle compris ?

\- Adrien, déclara d'une voix puissante Gabriel Aggreste, comme pour le ramener à la réalité. Si j'ai bien compris rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis. Tu ne veux pas m'aider à ramener ta mère ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! vociféra le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait encore.

\- Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que cette phrase impliquait, qu'une nuée de papillons entra aussitôt dans la pièce.

Le gigantesque nuage prit tout l'espace disponible, l'empêchant de discerner quoi que ce soit, grouillant et virevoltant en un rythme endiablé. L'infirmière poussa un cri de terreur et Adrien ne sentit plus le bras de Marinette, qu'il tenait fermement quelques secondes plus tôt. Son sang se glaça.

\- Mari ! cria t-il dans le chaos bourdonnant des papillons.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Le jeune homme balaya la masse mouvante d'un coup de bras, cherchant à y voir plus clair.

Qu'est-ce que préparait son père ? Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ? Et plus important encore, comptez t-il s'en prendre à Marinette ?

\- Adrien !

Le cri de la jeune fille l'alerta aussitôt. Tous ses sens auditifs en éveil, il se dirigea aveuglément dans le flot noirâtre, se sentant plus angoissé à chaques nouveaux pas. Comparables aux akumas, ses pensées formaient un amas bourdonnant et incontrôlable qui l'opressait et l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Il fallait qu'il rattrape Marinette, qu'il la sente, qu'il la protège. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressentit la veille. Ce sentiment d'impuissance...

Soudain, sa main rencontra une surface chaude, semblable à de la peau.

\- Chat !

 _Ma Lady !_

Adrien entrelaça fermement ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune fille pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Il voulut la serrer fort contre lui mais, il fut vite coupé dans son élan. Il sentit brusquement quelque chose dans son dos, qui le tira vers l'arrière.

Des bras s'étaient refermés autour de ses épaules.

Son père.

Le jeune homme essaya immédiatement de se débattre, donnant des coups de coude sans retenue à son assaillant, criant et scrutant le nuage noir pour y discerner sa partenaire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?! beugla t-il en assénant un vif coup dans les reins à Gabriel.

\- Rien si tu coopères !

Cette réponse ne plut pas à Adrien. Pas du tout.

Il saisit la lampe de chevet à peine visible qu'il venait de discerner sur sa gauche et s'en empara soudainement pour venir la fracasser contre le crâne de son père.

Cet homme était fou.

Il ne ferait plus preuve de clémence.

Aussitôt le jeune mannequin se dirigea aveuglément dans le flot d'akumas, sans perdre une seconde. Il appela Marinette aussi fort qu'il put, sans qu'aucunes réponses ne lui parvienne. Petit à petit le tourbillon noirâtre s'effaça. Les papillons s'engouffraient vers la sortie, par la fenêtre, vidant ainsi la large salle.

Adrien les suivit.

Son coeur battait la chamade, et il sentait sa tension chuter et monter indéfiniment. Il était encore un peu étourdi par les brusques événements qui n'arrangeaient pas sa santé. Quand tout cela prendrait-il fin ?

Il était fatigué, en colère, inquiet, exité, épuisé...

Mais il avait confiance, la fin était proche.

Pas dans le sens de la mort, mais plutôt du dénouement. Tout allait rapidement s'arranger ou inversement empirer, mais ce serait fini.

Il n'aurait plus à s'en soucier.

L'essaim maléfique se déplaçait toujours à vive allure et il ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. Adrien courait, sautait de toits en toits, et ne perdait pas un instant des yeux la brunette qui se trouvait au centre de l'amassis mouvant. Pour l'instant, il avait encore un peu la situation en main, mais ça ne durerait pas.

Le problème c'était qu'avec son long moment d'inconscience, une partie de l'histoire lui échappait. Marinette aussi avait du avoir ce même problème et il n'avait pas pu répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'elle s'était posée la veille. Ce qui le tracassait lui, c'était de savoir comment elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital et plus primordial encore, pourquoi leurs kwamis n'étaient plus là ?

Sans Plagg, il lui serait difficile de se battre.

De toute façon, il serait aussi difficile pour son père de gagner sans le précieux miraculous.

Le jeune homme fixa sa bague un instant, le regard assombri.

Non, il ne le pardonnerait jamais à son père...

\- Adrien !

C'était la voix de sa lady qui venait à nouveau de retentir, le cortège s'était arrêté. La jeune fille était désormais au-dessus du vide à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Lui, était toujours sur un toit, ne pouvant pas approcher plus d'elle sans risquer de tomber. Son coeur s'était arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était comme pétrifié, ne sachant que faire pour la sortir de cette situation. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre, tétanisés.

Soudain, Gabriel Aggreste fit son apparition.

Ou plutôt le papillon.

Il était lui aussi dans les airs, soutenu par un amassis d'akumas comme l'avait déJà fait Mr Pigeon auparavant. Adrien déposa immédiatement sur lui un regard ampli de haine.

\- Ne la mêle pas à ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ?!

Son père arbora son habituel air solennel et déclara d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Rien je l'espère. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne dépend que de toi. Tu peux t'entetter à vouloir me vaincre ou alors demander gentiment à ta camarade de me remettre vos miraculous respectifs.

Adrien prit une grande inspiration. En réalité il était piégé.

Il ne voulait pas donner à son père ce qu'il convoitait, mais surtout, il ne pouvait pas ! Plagg et Tikki étant encore introuvable, il n'avait même pas de quoi garantir la sûreté de Marinette si la situation dégénérait. Il avait néanmoins confiance en son kwami qui, à son avis, devait être parti pour une bonne raison. Ils avaient un plan.

Une chose était sûre, Adrien devait gagner du temps.

\- Tu serais vraiment prêt à aller jusque là ? À détruire ma vie pour satisfaire la tienne ?

\- Crois moi j'aurais voulu l'éviter, commença Gabriel avec gravité. Mais je fais justement ça pour sauver une vie, celle de ta mère.

\- Sa vie en vaut donc autant ?! Elle est morte ! Laisse-la en paix bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas la souffrance que tu causes autour de toi ?! Tu crois qu'elle non plus ne la verra pas !

\- Je souffre aussi Adrien ! hurla son père. J'ai souffert pendant tant d'années sans elle ! Elle est mon unique amour, mon unique raison de vivre ! Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'est l'amour véritable. Mais crois moi, quand tu sauras, tu seras prêt à tout, je dis bien tout pour la protéger !

\- Détrompes toi, je sais ce que c'est ! lança le jeune homme, criant aussi. Et elle est là devant tes yeux ! Je ferais tout pour elle, absolument tout ! Mais pas si cela met en péril la vie de centaines d'innocents. Mon amour a beau ne pas avoir de limites, ma conscience, elle, en a ! Et jamais tu m'entends jamais je ne sacrifierais ce qui me rend humain pour elle ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne souhaiterait certainement pas ça pour moi. C'est dans notre nature de nous mettre en péril pour les autres et nous ne remettrons pas cela en cause pour servir notre propre intérêt ! Mais effectivement, tu as raison sur un point, je ferais tout pour la protéger, même risquer ma vie mais certainement pas celles d'autres innocents. Seulement toi, tu la menaces et tu es loin d'être blanc comme neige alors attends toi à ce que je ne recule devant rien.

Adrien termina sa tirade, encore vibrant de colère et fixa la jeune fille.

Marinette était émue aux larmes.

Gabriel, lui, était bouche bée. On voyait qu'il avait été touché par les reproches de son fils mais il était surtout stupéfait de le découvrir sous un autre jour.

Un jour plus sombre.

Une facette de sa personnalité jusqu'ici terrée et cachée à ses yeux, que son fils lui même ignorait sûrement.

Une bouffée de fierté envahit soudain Gabriel.

Oui, il était fier de son fils.

Ce fut un sentiment étrange car mêlé à de la colère, de l'irritation et de l'impatience, cela laissa place à de la confusion.

Néanmoins Gabriel Aggreste chassa rapidement cette confusion.

Il n'était pas question qu'il faiblisse maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Tout cela n'aurait pas servi à rien, son souhait le plus cher se réaliserait bientôt et cela peu importe le prix. Il en avait décidé ainsi le jour où il avait ordonné à Nuruu de le transformer. Le jour où il était devenu le papillon.

Le pacte était scellé.

\- Adrien, commença t-il en tentant de reprendre un ton impassible. Cela m'étonnerait qu'à ton jeune âge tu connaisses quelques chose au véritable amour mais soit, j'ai compris le message. Crois moi je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile.

\- Vous seriez prêt à me faire subir la souffrance que vous avez enduré durant toutes ces années ?! vociféra le jeune homme.

Adrien avait désormais beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment son père était devenu aussi insensible. La folie avait totalement déformée sa vision des choses apparemment. Mais cela n'excusait rien, et le jeune homme sentait toujours bouillir en lui un besoin de vengeance et une haine à peine maîtrisée.

Marinette quant à elle, observait la joute oratoire avec un mélange d'effroi et de fascination. Elle n'avait jamais vu son camarade, ni même son acolyte, comme ça. Elle avait peur pour lui et... peur de lui.

Évidemment les propos de Gabriel étaient révoltants et sa folie évidente, mais voir la rage consumer Adrien contre son propre père était quelques chose dont elle ne l'aurait pas soupçonné capable. Il était presque totalement métamorphosé.

Presque, car elle sentait tout de même à son regard, qu'il était profondément meurtri. Triste, apeuré, déçu. Et il voulait la protéger, sa colère était dut au fait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la laisser dans cette situation et évidemment le choc qu'il avait du subir en apprenant qui était son père l'avait grandement affecté.

\- Adrien, il est trop tard désormais. Je ne peux plus reculer, ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile je t'en prie, déclara lassivement Gabriel.

Suite à cette phrase, Marinette assista à une des scènes les plus marquantes qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Adrien s'était mit à courir, s'élançant avec un cri de rage sur son père, toujours posé sur son perchoir de papillons à quelques mètres de lui... Dans les airs. Le jeune homme prenait donc son élan et parvint à atteindre le styliste, qui fut poussé hors de la masse d'akumas, et entraîna son fils avec lui. Ils se mirent à chuter vers le sol.

Ils allaient s'écraser contre le béton à presque dix mètres en-dessous d'eux.

Marinette poussa un cri de terreur.

Soudain, une chose étrange se produisit.

Il y'eut une sorte de flash aveuglant.

Lorsque que la brunette rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Adrien et son père au sol, entortillés dans une sorte de laçot. À leurs côtés se tenait un vieil homme portant un masque et une sorte de carapace dans le dos.

What ?!

La jeune fille voulut s'attarder sur les détails de cette scène atypique mais, se sentant prise d'un soudain vertige, elle releva la tête.

Habituellement elle n'avait pas peur du vide, ses nombreuses mésaventures en tant que Ladybug le prouvait... Mais là, elle était Marinette et elle était soutenue à dix mètres au-dessus du sol par une masse d'akumas ! La situation était vraiment critique.

Adrien rouvrit, à son tour les yeux et constata, lui aussi, l'étrangeté de la scène. Il fut tout d'abord heureux de voir qu'il se trouvait bien au sol, et surtout, en un seul morceau. Il constata aussi, assez rapidement, qu'il était pris dans dans un laçot avec son père et qu'un vieillard les observait.

Malgrès les nombreuses questions qu'il pouvait se poser en vue des circonstances, une seule s'imposa à lui.

Pourquoi avait-il sauté ?

Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, alors pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie sans raison en s'élançant au-dessus du vide. La haine, l'adrénaline, la frustration, l'impulsion du moment. Il avait eu subitement "besoin" d'en finir. De tuer son père, et lui avec. Mais avait-il songé à Marinette ? Avait-il pris conscience de la stupidité de son acte ?

\- On dirait que je suis arrivé juste à temps, lança le vieillard en souriant.

Adrien fut coupé dans ses pensées et leva les yeux vers leur interlocuteur. C'était apparemment un "super-héros" étant donné qu'il arborait un masque et qu'il avait des... Pouvoirs, mais il lui sembla familier.

\- Libérez-nous immédiatement ! déclara son père avec fureur, rappelant alors au jeune homme qu'ils étaient peu libres de leurs mouvements.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon je vous ai sauvés la vie quand même, grommela le vieil homme en tirant d'un coup sec sur son laçot.

Aussitôt il se déroula, et père et fils roulèrent au sol, puis se relevèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient tombés. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, Gabriel appela immédiatement ses akumas en renfort, qui vinrent à nouveau, lui offrir une sécurité aérienne.

Adrien le fixa un court instant avec un air sombre, puis se tournant vers son sauveur, il déclara dédaigneusement :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez libéré ?

Le vieillard semblait ne pas comprendre, il contempla le lycéen avec un air amusé.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurai-je pas fait ? Vous aussi étiez ligoté il me semble.

Le jeune héros se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et posa la question qui commençait à lui brûler les lèvres.

\- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez sauvés ?

\- Je suis Master Fu, répliqua t-il après un court instant. Aussi appelé le grand gardien, mais c'est plutôt pour les intimes.

Il sourit et regarda Adrien avec bienveillance.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai offert ton kwami, d'ailleurs il est avec moi. Lui et Tikki sont venus m'avertir de votre situation. Bon, je te laisse avec ce râleur et moi je vais purifier cet essaim de magie noire à retardement.

Sur-ce, il ouvrit sa carapace et en sortit un Plagg somnolant, qui exposé à la lumière du jour, se mit à grogner et à se débattre mollement.

\- Content de te revoir Plaggy, murmura le jeune homme avec soulagement.

\- Hum... Moi de même, mais ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Adrien était trop heureux de revoir son compagnon pour prendre note de sa mauvaise humeur. Il attrapa le petit kwami, et ils se regardèrent chaleureusement.

\- Je suppose, commença Plagg. Que étant donné l'aspect critique de la situation, tu aurais besoin d'un petit coup de patte...

\- Oh je ne te le fais pas dire, déclara le jeune homme.

Plagg... TRANSFORME MOI !

 **O**

Enfin.

Il se sentait à nouveau puissant et capable d'affronter son père, capable de protéger Marinette. Il possédait le pouvoir de destruction, il était redoutable.

Le jeune homme s'élança vers le ciel, sautant et prenant des prises ça-et-là sur le mur de l'immeuble.

La détermination, la colère, l'adrénaline, la souffrance; tout le poussait à se dépasser, à s'élever plus haut. Sa décision de ne reculer devant rien avait déjà était prise depuis un bout de temps, mais revêtir le costume de Chat noir impliquait qu'il mène à bien cette mission. C'était à lui de le faire.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais son instinct le guidait et il devait le suivre.

\- Cessez de fuir père ! lança Adrien avec fermeté.

Le papillon se retourna et vit son fils, son ennemi, le regarder avec mépris quelques mètres plus bas.

\- Je ne fuis pas !

\- Alors venez à ma hauteur, et affrontez moi puisque c'est votre décision !

\- C'est la tienne Adrien, moi je ne l'ai jamais vou...

\- Si, bien sûr que si étant donné que vous refusez de mettre fin à cette folie !

Gabriel ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda le jeune mannequin avec gravité.

\- Soit, je viens.

Il fit un geste avec sa main gauche et les papillons le déposèrent en douceur sur le toit du bâtiment.

\- Bien, maintenant libère Marinette, continua le jeune homme d'une voix impassible.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Elle est la seule à pouvoir te ramener à la raison.

Adrien prit une grande inspiration devant l'absurdité de la remarque et se retint de prolonger leur discussion qui allait s'avérer vaine comme toujours.

\- Très bien, alors en garde ! déclara t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il fondit aussitôt vers lui, son bâton en arrière, en position de combat. Gabriel ne mit pas longtemps non plus à réagir et se prépara, avec sa canne, au duel qui allait suivre.

Les feintes, les parades et les prises de fer s'enchaînèrent avec rapidité et violence.

Adrien ne ménageait pas son père et essayait de l'affaiblir avec des attaques simples mais si rapides qu'elles devenaient épuisantes et déstabilisantes. Son père lui, jouait avant tout sur la sécurité, l'arme près du corps pour parer les offensives turbulentes de son fils.

Lui aussi avait assidûment pratiqué l'escrime mais il savait qu'Adrien excellait plus que lui dans cette discipline et que son entraînement quotidien le rendait redoutable. De toute manière son but n'était pas de le battre, il attendait juste le bon moment pour placer un coup assez fourbe qui le déstabiliserait ou du moins le distrairait afin de subtiliser sa bague. Après cela, il lui serait simple d'obtenir de sa camarade l'autre miraculous, avec l'avantage conséquent qu'il aurait de tenir Adrien en joue et d'être le seul transformé. Un plan bien simple en résumé mais néanmoins délicat.

Il savait que les paroles mielleuses ne servaient plus à rien contre son fils mais malgré le fait qu'il n'éprouvait pour lui aucun réels sentiments d'amour paternel, il avait toujours souhaité sa sûreté et sa réussite. Il l'aimait comme l'on peut chérir un élève doué et méritant auquel on est attaché et qui nous rend fier et admiratif.

Néanmoins on l'évite, on se renferme parce que dès qu'on le regarde on se sent envahi d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il est rattaché à des souvenirs trop douloureux pour qu'on apprécie sa joie de vivre et ses rires, pour qu'on supporte le fait qu'il soit vivant et comblé alors qu'on ne l'est pas alors que quelques chose manque...

Non Gabriel n'aurait pas voulu en arriver là.

Le destin se jouait-il de lui depuis le début en faisant de son fils son propre ennemi ?

Mais le destin avait aussi fait en sorte qu'il est un moyen de redevenir heureux en sa possession.

Et il devait s'en servir.

 **O**

Marinette assistait, horrifiée, au combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle verrait Gabriel Aggreste et Adrien se battre avec des bâtons et des costumes, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru.

Elle était encore une fois totalement impuissante.

Le jeune homme la mettait volontairement à l'écart et la laissait ainsi spectatrice inactive du duel. C'était vraiment trop pour son coeur.

La nature douce et bienveillante de la brunette l'empêchait de comprendre la réaction des deux adversaires.

Gabriel était le père d'Adrien. Peut-être pas un père très aimant mais du moins soucieux depuis toujours du bien-être et de la sécurité de son fils. Aussi, le fait de le voir, vouloir blesser volontairement le jeune homme, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, était inimaginable. Posséder un pouvoir surpuissant pour ramener son épouse à la vie quitte à risquer celle de son fils était un plan des plus monstrueux et des plus absurdes selon elle. Néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à croire en la profonde méchanceté du styliste. Il vivait dans la souffrance depuis la mort de Ariane Aggreste et tous ses desseins étaient alimentés par cette souffrance intolérable.

Quand à Adrien, elle comprenait sa colère sans adhérer à ses actes. Que le jeune homme puisse lui aussi vouloir tuer quelqu'un était inpensable, alors tuer son père ?! Évidemment il avait du encaisser un choc dévastateur en apprenant la vraie nature de celui-ci et elle avait conscience de l'épreuve éprouvante et déstabilisante qu'il subissait. Sa famille s'était déchirée en quelques heures.

Marinette voulait plus que tout le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, le soutenir, calmer sa haine et son désespoir... Mais il ne lui laissait pas cette opportunité.

 **O**

Leur combat durait déjà depuis quelques minutes et on en voyait pas la fin. Tous les deux essoufflés, ils continuaient toujours d'enchaîner les coups avec la même vigueur, sans faiblir.

Adrien sentait qu'il allait enfin réussir à vaincre son père. Celui-ci parait les attaques avec difficulté et semblait occupé à chercher des stratégies pour l'immobiliser, étant alors moins concentré sur le duel en lui-même.

Le jeune homme était lui aussi un peu distrait puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'oeil à Marinette de tant à autres. Il avait peur pour elle et maudissait la situation précaire dans laquelle il l'avait laissée. Il se doutait aussi qu'elle devait lui en vouloir et que, connaissant son tempérament, elle devait être horriblement frustrée de ne pas se battre à ses côtés.

Mais il espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle le comprenne.

\- Tu te bas vraiment bien Adrien ! s'exclama soudain Gabriel entre deux croisements de fer.

\- Vous regrettez de m'avoir fait prendre des cours d'escrime, railla le jeune homme.

\- Non, justement.

Adrien ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et arriva à la conclusion qu'il essayait de le déconcentrer, pourtant il devait avoir compris que les flatteries n'avaient plus aucun impact sur lui.

Soudain le styliste se décala sur le côté et bondit sur un muret légèrement surélevé. Adrien essaya de changer sa position pour pouvoir contrer une attaque venant du haut mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste que Gabriel le désarma.

Le jeune homme comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait essayé d'occuper son attention. Il les faisaient aller dans une direction bien précise depuis un moment, cherchant à profiter des minces avantages du lieu.

Le mannequin s'empressa aussitôt de saisir son bâton, gisant au sol. Malheuresement la canne du papillon vint lui barrer la route et il dut retirer sa main instinctivement. Il avait conscience que être à terre était un désavantage conséquent mais il réitéra sa tentative.

Gabriel ne lui laissa pas cette possibilité et écarta d'un coup sec le bâton avec son pied. Celui-ci roula au sol, s'approchant dangereusement du bord.

Adrien se releva d'un coup, bondissant vers sa précieuse arme. Il la récupéra in-extremis et se retourna vers son père.

Seulement il ne vit rien.

Gabriel avait totalement disparu de son champ de vision.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas et entendit soudain un vrombissement alarmant. Il releva la tête et vit le gigantesque amassis d'akumas blancs s'envoler dans le ciel.

\- Marinette ! s'écria t-il.

Si tous les papillons partaient alors il était possible que ceux qui soutenaient la jeune fille en fasse autant.

Adrien ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

\- Marinette ! hurla t-il à nouveau.

Encore une fois tout était vide.

Une angoisse insupportable commença à l'envahir.

\- Derrière toi ! déclara une voix grave dans son dos.

Le jeune homme fit immédiatement volte-face et vit son père, qui tenait fermement la brunette, dont le cou était bloqué derrière sa canne. Dans son autre main gisait les boucles d'oreilles de cette dernière.

\- Libère la immédiatement ! explosa t-il.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Gabriel affichait un sourire mauvais.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça ! Ne t'en prends qu'à moi !

\- Non justement, elle est Ladybug. Elle est parfaitement conscernée.

\- Adrien je t'en prie, lâcha la jeune fille.

L'intéressé peinait à réfléchir à une solution.

Il ne devait pas laisser son père gagner et avoir entre ses mains un pouvoir si puissant, mais il était néanmoins hors de question de risquer la vie de Marinette.

\- Je me rend !

La voix qui venait soudain de retentir n'était pas la sienne. Adrien fit volte-face et vit le kwami de Ladybug, Tikki, qui flottait dans les airs avec un air résigné.

\- Tikki ne fais pas ça ! lui cria sa propriétaire les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'aie pas le choix il me semble...

\- Va t'en, cache toi ! Il y a master Fu, il peut t'aider !

\- Oui mais qui va t'aider toi ?! lança le kwami avec tristesse.

\- J'apprécie votre coopération, déclara Gabriel en saisissant délicatement la créature. Vous me facilitez plus les choses que votre collègue.

\- Maintenant lâche Marinette ! ordonna le jeune homme avec une intonation où se mêlait la colère et l'impatience.

\- Non non non, ce serait bien trop simple voyons... Tu dois aussi y mettre du tient.

Évidemment Adrien se doutait qu'il aurait affaire à ce genre de réponses mais il était piégé et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si il livrait Plagg à son père, celui-ci aurait enfin un pouvoir surpuissant et bien que la perspective de revoir sa mère en vie était attrayante, il savait que c'était contre-nature et que cela aurait beaucoup de conséquences désastreuses. De plus elle ne supporterait certainement pas d'avoir été la cause de tant d'atrocités. Bref, ce n'était clairement pas envisageable.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre issue.

Le jeune homme jeta des coups d'oeils furtifs aux alentours. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de trouver enfin un solution évidente.

\- CATACLYSME !

Aussitôt il sentit sa main droite s'embraser, et s'emplir d'une force destructrice.

Le papillon le fixait avec de grands yeux, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. La brunette aussi semblait redouter la suite.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas te servir de quelques chose d'aussi monstrueux contre moi ?! s'exclama Gabriel en fixant toujours les griffes enveloppées d'un halo noirâtre.

\- Non bien sûr que non... Pour l'éviter tu as juste à me rendre gentiment Marinette et son miraculous.

\- Jamais !

\- Comme tu voudras, lâcha le jeune mannequin en levant bien haut son bras.

Le moment qui suivit fut plutôt riche en émotions.

Adrien d'un geste vif de la main, griffa le sol près du styliste, qui se craquela et s'effondra brutalement. De l'autre main il saisit Marinette, la tenant fermement contre lui avec son bâton, avant qu'elle ne chute avec son père.

Gabriel atterrit un étage en-dessous et poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Marinette fixait la crevasse béante, totalement figée, en s'accrochant fermement au jeune homme.

Sur ce coup là, il avait eu une idée de plan plutôt foireux.

... Mais il avait fonctionné.

\- Adrien, tu aurais pu le tuer ! s'exclama la brunette en tournant subitement la tête vers lui.

On pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux lagons la peur qu'elle avait ressenti, mais le soulagement aussi.

\- Bien sûr que non, une chute de quatre mètres ne risquais pas de le tuer, surtout avec son costume de papillon. Tu es bien placée pour savoir à quel point c'est résistant Buguinette, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

\- Et moi alors tu y avais pensé ?! Je n'ai pas de combinaison au cas où tu l'aurais remarqué !

\- N'as-tu donc point confiance en mes réflexes félins légendaires, déclara l'intéressé avec malice. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ma lady.

Avec un regard propre au Chat noir qu'il était le jeune homme sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur la mâchoire de la jeune fille, avant de sauter dans le trou.

\- Adrien !

Sourd à ses appels, il atterrit sans encombre un peu plus bas, et s'approcha de son père, qui gisait toujours au sol en poussant de faibles grognements de douleur.

Sans perdre une seconde, il saisit la broche que ce dernier arborait au niveau du col, de même pour le miraculous de sa partenaire, et tourna les talons, sans même se retourner pour observer le visage bouleversé du styliste.

Sortir du trou fut ensuite chose aisée grâce à son talent iné pour l'escalade.

Marinette le suivait toujours du regard avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité, sans arriver à lui adresser un sourire réconfortant, chose que lui, maîtrisait parfaitement.

\- Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-il en lui tendant ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Merci... Adrien tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, on a réussi. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Parce que c'est de ton père dont il est question et...

La brunette peinait à trouver les mots pour exprimer clairement ses appréhensions.

\- Mari, déclara t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, sa main dans la sienne. Tu es en vie et mon père ne pourra plus nuire. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Sur-ce, il s'élança sur le toit adjacent et entreprit une descente vers le sol.

Arrivé en bas, il rejoignit le vieux héros qui l'observait en souriant.

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez maître, vous auriez quand même pu nous venir en aide, lança le mannequin d'un ton neutre en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oh mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, au cas où vous l'auriez remarqué j'ai purifié et chassé les akumas, ils ne pourront plus nuir et le papillon n'aurait pas pu les appeler. Satisfait ?

Adrien sourit légèrement mais ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il exhiba la broche.

\- Tenez, déclara t-il en lui tendant le miraculous du papillon.

\- Hum voilà un bijoux qui ne se feras pas revoler de si tôt, rétorqua pensivement Master Fu en l'enfouissant dans sa carapace. Merci mon garçon, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Et avec un sourire, le vieil homme s'éloigna en adressant un petit signe de la main au jeune homme qui le regardait, songeur.

\- Au fait, venez prendre le thé un de ces quatre, ce sera chouette !

Et sur-ce il disparut.

 **O**

Adrien s'était aussitôt empressé de remonter voir Marinette, espérant trouver du réconfort dans son lumineux sourire. Mais quand il arriva en haut, il ne vit aucune trace de la jolie brunette. Où était-elle ?

\- Marinette ? appela t-il.

\- Ici !

La voix étouffée de la jeune fille provenait de la crevasse.

Le sang du héros ne fit qu'un tour et il s'élança dans les décombres, il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

La pénombre du lieu ne l'empêcha pas de discerner sa partenaire, sa vision nocturne étant un des nombreux avantages à être un chat.

Son sang tout entier se glaça.

\- Adrien je... Je suis désolée, je voulais voir si il allait bien et...

Elle se tut.

Gabriel Aggreste, la tenait contre lui, un bout de miroir brisé contre sa gorge d'où dégoutait un mince filet de sang.

\- Lâche la ! hurla le jeune homme, fébrile.

\- Non ! Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je veux ! répondit son père sur le même ton, le regard fou, hystérique, la mâchoire crispée et la voix vibrante.

J'ai sacrifié toute ma vie pour ramener ta mère, alors tu ne m'arrêteras pas si près du but ! Tu n'es qu'un ingrat insolent et borné ! Moi je nous ai offert la possibilité de redevenir une famille heureuse et toi tu veux ruiner tous ses efforts ?! Tu n'es qu'un... Alors je te jure que je la tue si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux et tu sais ce que je veux ! C'est simple, soit tu coopère et tu n'auras plus à me revoir, soit elle crève et tu connaîtras la même douleur que moi le restant de tes jours !

Le jeune homme resta paralysé, incapable de réagir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent tour à tour sur le visage terrorisé de la brunette et les fines larmes qui s'y déversaient, puis l'expression hystérique et effroyable de son père.

\- Elle va mourir... , murmura ce dernier avec lenteur, ses yeux fous fixant le jeune homme.

Et tandis qu'il disait cela, il fit légèrement glisser la lame le long du cou de sa captive.

Marinette poussa un gémissement du douleur.

\- Arrête ! hurla immédiatement Adrien.

Et aussitôt il retira sa bague, se détransformant subitement.

\- Tiens, voici mon miraculous... Maintenant lâche-la je t'en supplie.

Sa voix était déchirée par les sanglots et il s'approcha de son père.

\- Lâche-la, répéta t-il doucement.

\- Chat, non, murmura plaintivement la brunette.

Un sourire euphorique se dessina sur le visage de Gabriel.

\- Enfin je vais vous réunir mes miraculous...

Et il tendit le bras pour saisir la bague.

Quand il l'eut entre ses mains, il lâcha la jeune fille d'un coup sec, la faisant s'effondrer au sol.

\- Marinette ! s'écria le jeune homme, en accourant vers elle.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, caressant fébrilement son visage avec sa main pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis fit courir son regard sur son cou ensanglanté qu'il s'empressa de tamponner avec sa chemise.

\- Chat, je suis désolée, lâcha t-elle en sanglotant doucement.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais du rester près de toi, j'aurais du te protéger...

\- Non, non tu n'y est pour rien.

Et pour rejoindre ses paroles, la brunette plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Adrien aurait du se sentir apaisé par ce geste mais il n'en ressentit qu'une haine plus grande. Une haine dirigée contre son père évidemment, qui avait essayé de lui enlever cette personne si chère à son coeur qu'était Marinette.

Il se retourna pour fixa l'objet de son mépris.

Celui-ci était en train de jubiler, tenant entre ses main une sorte de petit livre qu'il feuilletait fébrilement, les miraculous trônant dans chacunes d'elles.

Marinette qui venait de remarquer le regard glacial de son partenaire, vint entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens en signe de réconfort. Il ne détourna pas tout de suite la tête mais finit enfin par céder quand elle murmura son nom du bout des lèvres.

Il la fixa avec ses sublimes yeux émeraudes, cherchant lui aussi à la rassurer un peu. La jeune fille ne fut évidemment pas dupe et plaça sa main le long de sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à lui témoigner une réelle attention.

Mais Adrien bouillonnait.

Il devait agir et maintenant.

Son regard balaya les décombres et s'arrêta rapidement sur une grosse pierre en granit.

Encore une fois, cela n'échappa pas à sa lady qui tourna presque de force, son visage vers le sien pour murmurer un "Adrien n'y pense même pas", inaudible.

La réponse du jeune homme fut juste un regard suppliant puis, il se redressa lentement et avança vers la pierre à pas feutrés.

Pendant ce temps Gabriel récitait un "appel aux kwamis ancestraux" en tenant les miraculous dans chacune de ses mains. Il allait enfin revoir sa douce Ariane, cette seule pensée l'obnubilait, si bien qu'il ne prêta même pas attention au fait que son fils ne se trouvait plus près de la brunette.

BAM !

Le styliste s'écroula au sol, un mince filet de sang dégoulinant de son crâne.

Néanmoins n'étant pas totalement sonné, il leva sa jambe et faucha l'air, faisant alors perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme qui s'écroula à son tour. Ce dernier se releva aussi vite qu'il put, tandis que son père rassemblait ses esprits du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il vit alors qu'il cherchait vainement à atteindre les miraculous qui avaient glissés au sol lors de sa chute, et se précipita pour les avoir avant lui. Malheureusement Gabriel fut plus rapide. Le jeune homme reprit précipitamment l'avantage en marchant d'un pied ferme sur la main de ce dernier, qui la retira aussitôt.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en prendre à Marinette ! s'écria t-il d'un ton menaçant, le souffle court.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

\- Adrien ! lança la brunette. Ça suffit, la police va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, laisse-le.

Le mannequin ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers elle et lui tendit les précieux bijoux. Marinette les saisit et continua à le fixer, essayant de percevoir un signe sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Le comportement agité du jeune homme ne présageait rien de bon...

Il se détourna de nouveau, s'approchant de Gabriel, toujours à terre, en train de passer sa main sur sa bouche ensanglantée. Quand il vit le regard que lui lança son fils, il tressaillit.

\- Adrien tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre encore à moi, non ? émit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Oh mais ça ne te dérangeait pas quand il s'agissait de Marinette. Aurais-tu déjà oublié que tu étais en train de lui trancher la gorge ?!

Le jeune homme peinait à garder son calme, il était bouleversé. Tout son monde s'était écroulé et quand il revoyait l'image nette et angoissante de son père tenant la jeune fille sous la menace d'une arme, il se sentait déchiré violemment de l'intérieur. Toutes ses convictions sur ce qu'il croyait savoir à propos de cet homme s'ébranlaient et cela toujours plus brutalement.

\- Mais je n'allais pas vraiment la tuer voyons... Je je n'avais pas le choix !

-ARRÊTE DE DIRE ÇA ! hurla Adrien, les larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues. Tu es un monstre, tu as détruit ma vie !

Et sur-ce, il saisit le même morceau de miroir qui avait servi à entailler le coup de Marinette.

\- Adrien je t'en prie...

\- Tais toi ! Tu as essayé intentionnellement de tuer celle qui m'est le plus chère ! Tu as voulu m'infliger ta douleur, tu es infâme ! Tu mérites de mourir !

\- Adrien arrête je t'en supplie ! s'écria une voix féminine dans son dos. Le tuer ne te rapprocheras que plus de lui ! Tu es différent, tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Ce n'est pas à toi, ni à personne de décider si il doit vivre ou mourir !

Le jeune homme était penché au-dessus de son père, le visage larmoyant et la mâchoire serrée, il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'elle disait mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

\- Tu es plus fort que ça ! Le Chat noir que je connais ne céderait pas à la vengeance, tu ne supporteras pas d'avoir fait ça, un meurtre n'arrangera pas la haine et le dégoût que tu sens en toi. Cela pèsera toute ta vie sur ta conscience. Fais le bon choix. Tu as le choix...

\- Mais il a tout détruit ! lâcha Adrien la voix hachurée. Il a brisé notre famille sans jamais penser à moi, il a essayé de te tuer ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner !

\- Personne ne te demande de le pardonner, répondit la brunette, elle aussi bouleversée. Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne te le pardonnera jamais à toi si tu fais ça ! Et moi non plus !

Adrien se tourna vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer ce qu'elle disait. À cause du fait qu'elle était la seule dont l'avis comptait, la seule qui comptait. Elle savait trouver les mots.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha t-elle dans un murmure larmoyant. Je t'aime tellement Chat, si tu savais.

Elle marqua une pause, lui adressant un faible sourire.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Aie confiance en moi, je serais toujours là pour toi...

Adrien lâcha son arme.

 **O**

 **O**

Quand les policiers, les ambulances et les journalistes arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu de l'incident, ils furent surpris d'y trouver Gabriel Aggreste entortillé de le laçot de Ladybug qui l'escortait.

\- Messieurs, voici le papillon. Je le confie à vos soins pour un petit moment, déclara la jeune héroïne en s'adressant à l'escouade dirigée par le brigadier Roger.

La surprise qui se lisait sur leurs visages se transforma en perplexité, puis en une longue minute d'inactivité cérébrale qui se solda par l'exécution incertaine des demandes de la justicière.

La jeune fille dut ensuite répondre aux innombrables questions des journalistes, et se contenta de réponses brèves et de courtes explications.

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite, prétextant une détransformation imminente et sauta de toits en toits pour disparaître loin de la foule. Il lui fallut quelques minutes seulement pour atteindre sa destination.

À l'abris des regards, enveloppée dans la douce lumière matinale, la serre aux coccinelles semblait lisse et étincelante comme les ailes d'un papillon.

Marinette pénétra à l'intérieur, écartant la végétation abondante sur son passage en prenant garde à ne rien abîmer. Malgré le fait que la nature reprenait petit à petit ses droits sur le lieu, il lui semblait toujours aussi bien entretenu comme prêt à l'accueillir, attendant patiemment son arrivée.

Son regard ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur les nombreuses fleurs et coccinelles qui parsemaient le paysage, étant soudain absorbé par un seul élément.

\- Chat, murmura t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui était assis dans l'herbe, le regard posé sur un papillon aux ailes mouchetées de noir, se releva subitement en entendant son nom.

\- Marinette...

Et sans perdre une seconde, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre, s'étreignant avec force et désespoir, heureux de se retrouver enfin.

Adrien déposa une pluie de baiser sur le visage de la jeune fille, constatant avec émerveillement l'apaisement que cela lui procurait.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla t-il.

\- Embrasse moi, répondit-elle.

Et contentant son souhait, il posa âprement ses lèvres sur les siennes, reconnaissant envers la brunette de sa faculté à lire dans ses pensées. Marinette ressera l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou, et sentant le sourire du mannequin contre ses lèvres, éclata d'un rire cristallin en l'étreignant avec encore plus de force.

Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, c'est-à-dire assez rapidement, ils se regardèrent un long moment en souriant, puis Adrien posa son front contre le sien.

\- Merci, murmura t-il timidement.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être venu me rejoindre.

Marinette ne répondit pas toute de suite et se contenta de caresser la joue du jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas revenu ? demanda t-elle, gravement.

\- Je ne sais pas... À cause de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il se tut et décolla son front du sien pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais quand tu es resté t'occuper des... formalités, j'ai pas mal réfléchi et je m'en veux. Je n'aurai pas du te mettre à l'écart. Moi même je sais à quel point c'est dur de rester impuissant quand tu es en danger et puis je... Je me suis comporté comme un idiot.

\- Non, le coupa la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Tu étais submergé par tes émotions, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Vraiment ?

Comme réponse, Marinette captura à nouveau ses lèvres, plaçant une de ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à ébouriffer.

Ils laissèrent le bien-être et la passion les submerger sans se soucier du tintement annonçant la détransformation imminente de la brunette qui autrefois les aurait fait cesser toutes effusions.

Adrien laissa ensuite ses lèvres s'attarder sur le coup de sa lady, souriant intérieurement en la sentant frissonner contre lui.

Cette journée avait été des plus éprouvantes à tout point de vue et il ressentit une reconnaissance immense à voir que Marinette était auprès de lui et le soutenait, n'affichant rien de son angoisse uniquement pour le rassurer.

Elle était extraordinaire, indispensable, il l'aimait.

Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement puis plongea son regard incandescent dans le sien.

\- On ne va plus se quitter hein ?

\- Plus jamais.

Ils se fixèrent encore, se dévorant du regard, dévisageant toutes les choses qu'ils aimaient chez l'autre avec envie.

Puis ils eurent la même pensée, leurs yeux brillaient du même désir.

Adrien l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, hâtivement, tout en prenant un soin extrême à ne pas défaire son bandage. Il lui murmura des mots d'amour à l'oreille et ils se laissèrent glisser, petit à petit, dans l'herbe lumineuse. Ils étaient guidés par leur instinct, oubliant la réalité qui les entouraient.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et ils étaient heureux.

 **O**

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ça ? murmura une nouvelle fois le jeune homme lorsqu'ils furent blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous le ciel étoilé.

\- Depuis toujours, répondit Marinette avec malice.

\- Pour toujours, rajouta alors Adrien.

Et il avait raison.

 **O**

 **FIN... De cet acte ; )**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Voilà.**

 **Je suis vraiment contente (et surtout soulagée) d'avoir fini ce chapitre, même si vous aurez un prologue parce que j'en ai pas fini avec eux. Rassurez vous je mettrais beaucoup moins de temps à le publier : ) et puis je vais bien finir par arriver à dix chapitres quand même !**

 **Ce que j'ai bien aimée écrire ici, c'était le personnage de Gabriel et son dilemme, je le trouve très intéressant mais j'aime surtout me concentrer sur sa relation avec Adrien, donc je souhaite que ça rende bien *-***

 **J'attends avec grande impatience vos retours pour ce chapitre qui je l'espère est à la hauteur de vos attentes (si vous en aviez °-°) parce que franchement je ne sais pas quoi en penser xD.**

 **Merci encore pour vos favoris, follows, reviews qui m'ont grandement aidé tout au long de cette histoire.**

 **C'était un plaisir de l'avoir partagée avec vous.**

 **À très bientôt.**

 **Thaaaaanks !**


	10. Épilogue

**10**

 **Prologue :**

Marinette contemplait pensivement le contenu de sa tasse de café, désormais vide.

Cela lui semblait remonter à très loin, la soirée où dans les mêmes circonstances elle avait observée sa tasse, à l'époque où elle était encore incertaine de ses sentiments.

C'était i peine un an pourtant...

Mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps que ça lui semblait une éternité.

La fin de leur année de lycée avait été plutôt mouvementée.

Un mois après son arrestation, Gabriel Aggreste alias le papillon fut jugé par la cour d'assise pour terrorisme à des fins personnelles.

Durant ce long procès qui monopolisa toute l'attention de la presse, Adrien Aggreste son fils, dut témoigner contre lui à plusieurs reprises. Aussi bien sous sa propre identé que sous celle du héros parisien Chat noir, mais ça, beaucoup l'ignore.

L'épreuve qu'il traversa alors fut des plus pénibles mais soutenu par Marinette, il arriva à affronter son père et la presse sans faiblir.

Le 28 Juillet, Gabriel obtint les circonstances atténuantes, étant diagnostiqué fou depuis le traumatisme de la mort de son épouse, et fut condamné à soixante ans de réclusion criminelle avec possibilité de sursis et mise à l'épreuve au bout de trente ans d'emprisonnement. Ladybug avait plaidé le fait qu'il n'aurait plus accès à son pouvoir et qu'il serait donc innofensif à sa sortie de prison, cela avait grandement participé à alléger la sentence.

Pour ce qui était du jeune homme, personne ne se faisait du soucis pour lui, étant donné qu'il était déjà majeur et avait donc accès à toute la fortune familiale.

Ce dernier refusa de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de son père, et en confia la direction à Nathalie qu'il jugea évidente pour le poste, vu ses nombreuses années d'expérience au côtés de son père.

Ce choix ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas d'être toujours le centre d'attention de la presse people et du monde de la mode. Il prit rapidement la décision de se retirer définitivement du mannequinat.

Le jeune homme ne fut néanmoins pas le seul à faire parler de lui, puisque Marinette attira aussi l'intérêt, aussi bien dans le cadre scolaire que publique étant donné qu'elle sortait depuis peu avec ce dernier.

Les réactions face à la formation de ce couple furent très diversifiées. Certains comme Alya ou Nino, furent très heureux pour eux, d'autres trouvaient cela fort surprenant et n'y croyait pas réellement, ou encore, certains voyaient cela d'un très mauvais oeil comme Chloé et les nombreuses admiratrices du mannequin.

Les amoureux en question essayèrent de ne pas y prêter trop attention mais cela s'avéra assez difficile étant donné qu'ils croisaient la plupart de ces personnes au quotidien.

Ayant cessés toutes activités contre le mal, ils décidèrent enfin d'avouer à leurs amis le secret qu'ils gardaient depuis quatre ans. Bien qu'Alya soit déjà au courant pour la brunette, apprendre que le jeune homme aussi était un des justiciers parisiens la cloua littéralement sur place. Nino aussi fut le premier surpris, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que son meilleur ami d'ordinaire réservé puisse être le téméraire et charismatique Chat noir.

Les jeune gens en rirent pendant encore longtemps, tous conscients de l'aveuglement dont ils avaient fait preuve dans l'affaire.

Par la suite, après avoir passés tous les examens nécessaires à la pousuite de leurs études, les amis avaient commencés à postuler pour des universités.

Marinette fut brillamment reçue dans une prestigieuse école de stylisme, à son plus grand bonheur. Alya obtint elle aussi l'établissement qu'elle convoitait, dans le domaine du journalisme bien sûr, le Ladyblog ayant grandement facilité son admission. Nino se fit embaucher pendant les grandes vacances dans une discothèque populaire et s'amusait comme un fou, cet emploi provisoire lui créant beaucoup de relations pour sa future carrière. Quant à Adrien, il fit part; un peu plus tard à Marinette, de son voeu de devenir ambassadeur. En effet, il souhaitait encore aider les autres comme lorsqu'il était Chat noir. Son talent pour la diplomatie, son sens de la responsabilité et du devoir, son intérêt pour les langues, la géographie, l'économie et la politique firent vite penser à la jeune fille qu'il était tout désigné pour cette carrière même si c'était un projet ambitieux.

Et puis, le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle, ces trois mois puis cette année ne leur laissant aucun répit.

Adrien parlait à nouveau de son père, rarement mais au moins il en parlait. Il lui arrivait de se confier à la jeune fille. C'était encore un sujet douloureux et sensible mais il avait réussi à calmer sa colère et était prêt à y réfléchir sérieusement. Marinette espérait secrètement qu'il irait lui rendre visite en prison pour rendre sa peine plus supportable.

Et là, elle l'attendait.

Mais elle savait qu'il viendrait, pas besoin de faire la technique de l'autruche en cas de stress.

 **O**

Effectivement, le beau blond ne tarda pas à arriver et quand ce fut le cas, il déposa un long et délicieux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'assoir.

\- Vous ne me dîtes même plus bonsoir Mr Aggreste ? minauda Marinette avec une expression faussement plaintive.

\- Non je trouve que t'embrasser est beaucoup plus poli.

\- Quel gentleman !

\- Aurais-tu une objection contre cette habitude ? demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Aucune, j'en ai peur...

Elle émit un petit rire et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Fatigante, commença Adrien soudain plus sérieux. Je suis accablé de travail et Nathalie me harcèle au téléphone.

\- Pauvre Chat, mais ça va mieux là non ?

\- Beaucoup mieux effectivement.

Le jeune homme se coupa pour lancer un long regard amoureux à son interlocutrice.

\- Tu es vraiment ravissante Marinette... Toutes mes excuses, ce compliment aurait du passer même avant de t'embrasser.

\- Tu aurais donc abandonné tes nouvelles convenances pour satisfaire mon égo ? sourit la jeune femme.

\- Toutes sans exception.

En effet, sa partenaire s'était mise sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge carmin, découpant à merveille sa silhouette et faisant ressortir la sombreur de sa chevelure détachée. Son dos était assez dénudé et le col était à encolure croisée, mettant en valeur sa nuque et ses épaules.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as voulu que je vienne ainsi, lança la brunette en haussant le sourcil.

\- Et je ne regrette pas cette demande, répondit l'ex mannequin en la dévorant du regard.

\- Tu es très élégant aussi.

\- Autant qu'un chat de mon espèce se doit de l'être, répondit-il malicieusement.

\- On a quelque chose à fêter ?

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'invites dans un grand restaurant où rien que le contenu de cette table pourrait servir à rembourser mon prêt étudiant ? déclara Marinette, suspicieuse.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher ma lady.

Ils se turent tous les deux, un sourire mi amusé, mi attendri, se dessinant sur leurs lèvres. Leur complicité n'avait cessée de s'accroître durant tout le temps où ils s'étaient côtoyés et cela les émerveillaient de jour en jour.

Marinette restait captivée par les yeux d'Adrien, elle s'y noya, sans faire attention au tumulte autour d'eux. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme s'était mis à replacer une de ses mèches, faisant ensuite courir sa main le long de sa joue, puis frôlant sa bouche d'un air rêveur.

Ils furent tirés de leur fascinante contemplation par l'arrivée du serveur qui désirait prendre les commandes.

Après l'avoir expédié en un rien de temps en choisissant le plat du jour, plat dont ils ignoraient le contenu, le jeune couple se replongea dans une admiration silencieuse.

La brunette remarqua alors que son compagnon semblait nerveux. Ses yeux verts étincelants changeant à mainte reprises de direction.

\- Un problème chaton ? hasarda t-elle en plongeant son regard lumineux dans le sien.

\- Jamais quand tu es là.

Sa voix ne faisait plus rien transparaître d'une potentielle angoisse, s'étant muée en un murmure caressant.

\- Tu sais que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Visiblement elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop de pouvoirs sur moi ma lady, est-ce bien équitable ?

\- Malheureusement je ne crois pas... Il faudrait rétablir la justice, minauda la jeune femme, faussement sérieuse.

\- Je crois que je connais un moyen.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, Adrien posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, approfondissant le baiser avec une lenteur délibérée. La brunette se laissa guider, frémissant et se perdant dans leur doux échange.

Ils le rompirent néanmoins à regret, s'écartant de nouveau, puis Adrien demanda dans un souffle.

\- Voudrais-tu me suivre à l'extérieur ?

Marinette le questionna du regard, surprise.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Son air sérieux lui fit comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Marinette le suivit donc, le coeur battant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait sa main dans la sienne.

Ils traversèrent la terrasse à balustrade, gravirent de petits escaliers en marbre, et arrivèrent sur la pelouse éloignée du restaurant.

Le clair de lune était particulièrement appréciable ce soir, sa douce lumière donnant un aspect encore plus féerique au paysage.

Le jeune homme profita de l'avantage conséquent qu'était l'isolement du lieu pour voler un baiser à Marinette, qui n'y sembla pas retissante.

\- C'est donc pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir ici Mr Aggreste ? Pour abuser du charme envoûtant que vous avez sur moi en toute sérénité ? questionna t-elle avec malice quand ils eurent mis fin à leurs embrassades.

\- Entre autre mais ce n'était pas le but initial, ne me crois pas aussi fourbe pour imaginer un pareil stratagème. J'avais une autre idée derrière la tête...

\- Et puis-je enfin savoir laquelle ?

Adrien ne répondit pas toute de suite, se contentant de jouer avec les longues mèches brunes de la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Une petite... Peut-être.

\- Ça alors je ne suis donc pas totalement percé à jour ?! s'offusqua t-il, amusé.

\- Nous verrons bien... Alors ?

\- Alors je t'aime.

Marinette sourit, la tendresse se lisant dans son regard pénétrant.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Presque.

Et sur-ce, il sortit de sa poche un petit boitier au couvercle rouge et noir, légèrement ornementé sur les bords.

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux, un mélange de surprise et d'excitation se lisant sur son visage.

Adrien ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus, s'approchant d'elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, je ne me vois pas passer ma vie loin de toi, je t'aime et cela pour l'éternité. Alors voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma coéquipière, ma lady, mon unique amour, pour le restant de tes jours ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas immédiatement, contemplant le jeune homme, émue aux larmes, réduite au silence par la vague de bonheur qu'elle sentait naître en elle.

\- Oui ! s'écria t-elle soudain au bout de quelques instants en se jetant à son cou, riant et pleurant en même temps.

\- C'est vrai ? lança le jeune homme, lui aussi ému par l'immense joie qu'il ressentait.

\- Oui idiot, évidemment !

Elle l'embrassa hâtivement et ils se perdirent dans une multitude de baisers entrecoupés par des rires et des pleurs joyeux, murmurant des "je t'aime" étouffés par moment, s'enivrant de leurs exaltation nouvelle.

Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Hey !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue.**

 **Voilà c'est la fin d'Amours croisés.**

 **C'est triste...**

 **Quand j'aie commencé à écrire cette fic je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais, c'était la première fois que je publiais un de mes écrits.**

 **Quelques idées notées par ci par là, cinq chapitres prévus et là, voilà le résultat !**

 **J'ai fais énormément d'improvisation il faut le savoir. ^-^**

 **Vous m'avez beaucoup motivée au cours de ces cinq mois et tout ça c'est grâce à vous.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! *-***

 **... Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi tout de suite parce que j'aie prévu une suite ! Je n'aie pas encore commençé à l'écrire mais j'aie plein d'idées, l'histoire seras centrée sur les première années de mariage de vous-savez-qui.**

 **En tout cas mille fois merci !**

 **Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci...**

 **Saluuuut ! (et à bientôt)**


End file.
